


Summer Break

by iansmickey



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 52,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iansmickey/pseuds/iansmickey
Summary: Ian just wants to move on. He moved away for college and is finally making a life for himself when his best friend, Mandy Milkovich, invites him to spend the summer with her family.The only boy Mickey Milkovich has ever loved is his son, until his sister decides to bring home a friend.AU where Mickey's family is loving and supportive.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Ian...Ian...IAN!"

Ian Gallagher jumped awake, as his friend's voice echoed in his ear.

"Mandy, what the-"

"We've landed," the blonde told him, with a hasty hand on his hip.

Ian blinked, then looked around.

Sure enough, the plane that had been airborne before he'd closed his eyes was now at a standstill on the runway.

"Oh."

People were lined up in the aisle already, a thin hum of excited conversation filling the air.

Ian stretched as Mandy stood to grab their carry-ons from the compartment above their heads.

"Thanks," Ian murmured, as his friend handed him the smaller of the two bags.

"No problem," Mandy grinned, "Man, I can't believe we are finally done with classes!"

Ian laughed, "Don't get too excited, Mandy, they'll start again in a few months."

"Buzz kill," she teased, "But at least we have summer! And next year is our last one. Two more semesters to live through,and we are officially college graduates."

Ian smirked at his friend, "You know, I could have graduated early. But somebody insisted on dragging me to the middle of nowhere instead of letting me take summer courses."

"There's more to life than textbooks, Ian!" Mandy insisted, "And it's high time you learned that! Trust me, you need a summer vacation, and since you like to pretend that you don't have a family to go home to, mine is adopting you for the next few months!"

The line was moving along now, and Ian followed his friend out into the aisle, "Well, if they're anything like you, I'm sure it'll suck."

Mandy sighed, "Shut up, Dickhead!"

Twenty minutes later, the two of them had finally gotten off the plane and down the hall to baggage claim.

Ian stared out the airport's glass wall, as they descended the stairs, at the green hills beyond.

Virginia.

He was going to spend an entire summer in Virginia.

On a farm, no less.

In a town with a "plus one, minus one" population, where, according to Mandy, everybody knew everybody.

Certainly not the way he'd grown up, but maybe that's why he'd agreed to come in the first place.

It was definitely the reason he'd chosen to attend Duke University.

It was far enough away from his past that he could pretend it didn't exist.

And Ian had gotten rather good at pretending.

"Mom!" Mandy squealed, as they reached the bottom of the staircase.

A good group of people were waiting to pick up passengers, but among them, a dark haired woman with Mandy's blue eyes stepped out, smiling.

Mandy ran to her, dropping her carry-on in the process, and the two embraced.

"Oh, I missed you!" The woman squeezed her, "How were finals? You didn't study too hard did you? How was the flight?"

Mandy laughed, "One question at a time, Mom, and I promise to answer all of them, but first, you need to meet Ian!"

The woman's bright blue eyes shifted to Ian's face, and he fought back a blush.

"Mom, this is Ian Gallagher. Ian, this is my mom, Maria."

"It's nice to meet you," Ian said politely, holding a hand out.

But Mandy's mother bypassed it, and pulled him into a hug nearly as enthusiastic as the one she'd shared with her daughter.

"I'm so glad you could come visit! Mandy has told us all about you, of course. You're in the pre-med program, right?"

Ian smiled at the woman's kindness, and nodded, "Yes, I am, with a minor in business."

"Good on you," Maria grinned, "It's nice to see young men with focus these days. Stay in school, and stay away from boys. That's the ticket."

Ian laughed nervously, and Mandy rolled her eyes good naturedly, "Because that worked so well for you."

Her mother winked, "I don't regret marrying young, dear, nor devoting my life to all you kids. It's made me happy. But dreams should be lived, and this just happened to be mine. Besides, who could resist the Milkovich men's smile?"

"Oh trust me, I've seen just how effective it is," Mandy assured her, "My brothers took full advantage of it through high school."

Maria sighed, "Yes, well, they do have a certain charm."

She looked at Ian, "Don't you take any of their bull, you hear me? From any of my boys. They mess with you, you have my full permission to put them in their place."

Ian laughed nervously again, "I'll remember that."

They moved to grab their bags then, and soon were out the door.

Mandy chattered away freely, filling her mother in on every little detail about the past semester, as they reached a four door Chevy truck.

Ian opened the back door, and lifted himself into the cab.

Mandy was still talking about their finals, and Ian was surprised that Maria was listening intensely, as if committing the stories to memory.

The woman didn't interrupt, or act the least bit disinterested, even as they pulled out of the airport.

he himself was guilty of tuning Mandy out on occasion, but Maria was soaking up every word.

But Mandy had only ever praised her mother, so it shouldn't be shocking that the woman actually was amazing.

Ian tried not to feel a slight pang of jealousy.

"So this asshole wouldn't take no for an answer," Mandy continued, "Apparently having a boyfriend means nothing anymore. So I tried to set him up with Ian instead, because he is bisexual, but he was too busy studying to date-"

"I wasn't," Ian chided, "I did date. I just preferred not to do it right before a test that was worth half of my final grade."

"Like I said," Mandy continued, "He wouldn't go out with him either. So I was forced to spend the next half hour finding this poor guy a date for the dance, because I felt guilty. A feat that would have been impossible for anyone else, let me assure you."

Maria smirked, "I'm quite certain your matchmaking skills are superb, darling."

"The fuck they are!"

"Language," her mother chided.

"But it's true," Mandy said

Maria looked up at the rear view mirror, catching Ian's eye.

"So where did you grow up?" she asked, as they drove down the open highway.

"Oh, um, Chicago," Ian answered hesitantly.

He didn't like talking about his time there very much.

"I think Mandy may have mentioned that before," Maria said, "Did you like it?"

Ian shrugged, "There were some good parts and some not so good parts. But I'm sure this summer will be an.... interesting experience."

Maria chuckled, "I'm sure it will. But don't worry, we'll make a southerner out of you yet."

Ian smiled and looked out the window, excitement rolling in his stomach.

"Speaking of boyfriends," Maria started, "Guess who stopped by at seven this morning…"

Mandy straitened, "Logan came by?"

Maria nodded, "Wanted to know what time your plane landed so he could be at the house when we got back."

Mandy rose a brow, "He's at the house now?"

"He was when I left," Maria confirmed, "Seemed like he was really anxious to see you."

Mandy rolled her eyes, "Well I hope he's ready with an apology."

Ian knew what his friend was referring to.

He'd met Logan once, when he'd come up for Mandy's birthday, and the two had gotten into a bit of an argument.

Apparently the long distance thing was taking its toll, but before that, Mandy had been happy to see him.

And he'd seemed like a nice enough guy.

Maybe they'd work it out.

"What about everyone else?" The blonde asked.

"Well, your dad and the twins went camping with the Youngs yesterday," Maria answered, "They're due to be back later. Emma's at the house, and I'm not sure about Mickey. But hell, I never know what the fuck that boy's up to."

"Language," Mandy shot back, with a smirk, making her mother grin.

Ian tried to recall what he had learned of Mandy's family.

Terry and Maria Milkovich had been high school sweethearts, married young, and now had five children.

Mickey Milkovich was the oldest, Mandy was next, and after her were the twins, Jace and Jake, then the baby of the family, Emma.

He knew that Mickey worked the ranch, and was aiming to take over once their father retired.

The twins were doing classes at the local college and Emma was still in high school.

And they would all be home for summer.

It was hard not to feel a little intimidated by the thought.

But he also knew that worrying wouldn't change a damn thing.

He'd just have to be himself and hope they all liked him as much as Mandy had when they'd first met.

The truck jostled as it turned off the highway, and soon, they were crossing into a rural area with rolling pastures, until they passed a welcome sign.

Mandy was practically bouncing in her seat now, and Maria had a soft smile on her face.

Ian stared out the window until the road turned into a long, winding dirt drive.

Mandy squealed, and Ian took a deep breath.

Well, here goes nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ian stepped down from the truck slowly, taking in his surroundings.

It was a few hours until dark, but the hottest part of the afternoon had passed, and a light breeze had began drifting through the air.

A giant, two story, white house sat where the drive ended.

Green grass grew in the front yard, and most of the side, where tire marks hadn't wore it down.

A great porch wrapped around the first level, and dark shutters hung open from every window.

An overgrown oak tree loomed a few yards from the front porch, and an old tire swing hung from it, and looked as if it had been there for years.

A barn could be seen off to the north, at least, Ian assumed it was a barn.

The rusted red coloring and sound of animals seemed to prove her theory.

There was a round corral next to it, though it was empty, and the gate to a pasture sat off to the west.

It was green, and fresh, and beautiful.

"Breathtaking, huh?" Mandy was suddenly beside him, "You wouldn't believe how good it feels to be back."

Ian smiled, "I bet."

Then Maria called over from the porch, "Mandy, you two grab your bags and get 'em up to your room. Then there's some things I'm gonna need your help with that I want finished before your dad gets back."

"Good feeling gone," Mandy joked, and Ian laughed.

They turned back to grab their things, and shut the truck's doors.

Just as they reached the steps, a young girl came flying out the door, "Mandy, you're back! I wanted to ride to the airport to pick you up, but I had a lesson with Alex... You just missed Logan, but he said he'd be back later tonight... Is this your friend? Hi! I'm Emma, Mandy's sister!"

Mandy rose her hand to stop the girl, as Ian smirked, amused.

Other than the same blue eyes, Mandy and Emma looked nothing alike.

"Missed you too," Mandy was saying, when Ian focused again, "And yeah, this is my friend, Ian."

"It's nice to meet you," Ian smiled, "Mandy's told me a lot about you."

The girl grinned, "Well duh, I'm her only sister. I'd be offended if she hadn't! She also told me about you, though I have to admit, she didn't say you were this hot! Which you totally are, by the way."

Ian blushed, "Uh, thank you."

Mandy rolled her eyes, but explained, "Maybe I wanted to avoid you trying to hit on him."

Then she turned to Ian, "Ignore her rudeness. She doesn't understand gay men aren't into women."

Ian smirked, "I don't mind."

"And why should he?" Emma added, "It's a compliment.."

"Sure," Mandy said, "But let the man get through the door first. I swear, you've gotten worse than Mickey."

Emma laughed, but did move to hold the door open, "Please. I'm only confident, Mickey's shameless."

"That he is," Mandy agreed, as she motioned for Ian to follow her inside.

The Milkovich home was as big on the inside as it was on the outside.

A large living room, with western decor, a long chocolate sectional, and two matching recliners.

It had a warm, homey feel that instantly put a smile on Ian's face.

"Speaking of Mickey, where the fuck is he?" Mandy asked, as Emma closed the front door.

"He's taking Yev to Yana's for the weekend."

Mandy paused, and Ian noticed the look she and her sister shared.

"Great," the blonde muttered sarcastically, "That's gonna put him in a wonderful mood."

Ian gave her a confused glance, and Mandy nodded toward the hall.

"My room's this way. Let's go put our bags down, and I'll explain. Emma, will you go see what Mom needs us to do later?"

The younger girl nodded, then ventured off, as Mandy led Ian down the hall, and up a set of stairs.

Mandy's bedroom didn't differ much from their dorm room.

They placed their bags at the foot of the queen size bed, before Mandy threw herself onto it.

A long sigh followed, "Home, sweet home."

Ian chuckled, and joined her.

Mandy rolled into her side, "Okay, so I told you that I have a nephew, right?"

Ian thought back over their conversations, "You mentioned it. Didn't you say your brother was getting custody or something?"

Mandy nodded, "Right. Well long story short, Mickey accidentally knocked up a girl while trying to convince himself he wasn't gay. Her name was Svetlana, and chose to keep the baby, which is great, because Mickey loves Yev more than anything. They had some kind of arrangement, where they shared custody, and Svetlana was really good about letting Mickey have Yev as often as possible. But a while back, there was an accident; a car crash, and Svetlana died. Mickey was kinda vague on the subject, but he made it pretty clear that he intended to get custody of Yev."

Ian nodded.

"But apparently Yevgeny's grandmother Yana, Svetlana's mom, wants him as well, and since Yev and Svetlana were living with her, she put up a good argument. Mickey's been fighting to get full custody, from what I understand, but right now, Yev spends every other week at Yana's."

Ian felt a wave of sorrow wash over him, "That poor boy. How old is he?"

"Four," Mandy nodded her silent agreement, "It's really sad. I mean, he's the sweetest thing. We all love him. And it's been hard on Mickey, but Yev has had the most to deal with."

"I can imagine," Ian assured her.

And he really could.

Losing your mother at a young age tended to leave a boy hurting.

It's not exactly something you get over.

A knock sounded on the bedroom door.

"It's open," Mandy called, and, speaking of mothers, Maria walked in, "Settling in okay?"

They both nodded, and she smiled, "Good. Now, Ian, I'll set up a room for you, but the bed sheets are still in the wash, so you and Mandy will share tonight."

"Oh no," Ian gasped, looking over at his friend, "I'm not sure I could survive a night alone with her."

Mandy reached over and grabbed a pillow to chunk at him.

Ian just grinned, and looked back at Mandy's mom, "That's fine, Mrs. Milkovich. Thank you."

"Oh please, just call me Maria," she insisted, "I don't like being reminded of how old I'm getting."

"Well you are a grandmother now," Mandy teased.

A smile crossed the older woman's face, and she brushed back a black strand of hair, "Yes well, I won't tell if you don't."

Ian giggled, and Mandy moved to pick up the pillow, and put it back in its place.

"I'll be starting dinner soon," Maria continued, "Ian, I hope you like spaghetti."

"Spaghetti's great," he promised.

"Good," Maria straightened, "Now, Mandy, since it's your first night back, I'll let you off easy. But I do expect the regular chores to be done in the morning. You know the drill."

Mandy sighed, "And here I was, hoping to be a freeloader."

Maria gave her a chiding look, but it held no bite, "Well I hate to spoil false hopes, but with the bout of cattle thefts a few months back, and the Jordans breathing down our necks, it's all we can do to stay afloat."

"I know, I know," Mandy assured her, "Don't worry, Mom. Ian and I will be up bright and early tomorrow morning. Right?"

Ian nodded, "Sure. Whatever I can do to help."

Mandy had given him a fair warning that this summer would have it's good share of work.

But he'd never been afraid of getting his hands dirty, and was eager to earn his keep.

"Perfect," Maria praised, "Tomorrow then. And Mandy, sweetheart, if you were going to show Ian around, do so before dinner, okay? Everyone will be back by then, and I'm sure you'll run out of daylight waiting for the excitement to go down."

Mandy nodded, "Okay, will do."

Maria gave her a parting pat on the shoulder, then walked out the door.

Mandy hopped off the bed, and turned to Ian, "You really don't mind, do you?"

Ian smiled, "Of course not, Mands. I didn't expect to eat free. A little work won't kill me."

his friend smirked, "Yeah, you say that now...but if you're sure..."

She bounced over to the opposite side of the room, and opened the closet door there.

With a grin, she reached inside and pulled out a black cowboy hat.

It had a sparkly turquoise band.

"Aw, I've missed you so fucking much!" Mandy exclaimed, then placed it on her head.

Ian bit back a comment about hat hair, and the blonde faced him, "So, you ready?"

Ian stood, pulled at the hem of his shorts, and nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Great! Let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The coolness of an early summer evening had settled into the air, as Ian was pulled by Mandy, out the door, and off the porch.

He practically had to run to keep up with his friend, as they crossed the front yard, passed the corral, and reached the barn.

It was bigger than Ian had originally assumed, now that he was walking through the entrance.

A comment he let slip to Mandy, as the smell of hay filled his nostrils.

"Oh, I know!" his friend insisted, "We have one of the biggest stables in town. That's why some people board with us. That, and the fact that we take good care of our guys here."

She hurried over to a stall on the left side of the barn, where a horse with a red coat and mane was sticking it's head over the gate.

"Hey girl!" Mandy gushed, "Did you miss me?"

Ian had seen the horse before, in the pictures that had been on Mandy's dresser in her dorm room.

Mandy stroked the white blaze on the horse's face, and smiled over at him, "This is my horse, Moon. See how her markings make the shape of one?"

"She's beautiful," Ian admitted, trying to pretend like this wasn't the first time he'd ever been around the enormous animals.

However, Mandy saw right through him, "You want to pet her? She doesn't bite. Well, not unless she's hungry and convinced you have food."

Ian nodded, and walked over to where Mandy was.

The horse seemed friendly enough.

"Hi, Moon," he reached out slowly, and repeated the same movement that Mandy had.

The horse made a snorting noise, but otherwise stood still.

Ian smiled.

The animal really was beautiful.

"I'm sorry," Mandy said, as a loud neigh rang out from across the barn, "Are you getting jealous?"

She left the side of Moon's stall, and headed toward one further down.

The horse inside was pale blonde, with a nearly white mane.

"Which one is this one?" Ian asked, following her.

"Her name is Cleo," Mandy answered, petting the mare, "well, Cleopatra actually. Because her coat reminded Mom of an Egyptian desert or something, I don't know...hey, look, she likes you."

The horse had began rubbing her nose along Ian's arm, causing them to laugh.

Until a loud bang came from the end of the barn.

Ian jumped, but Mandy rolled her eyes.

"What was that?"

"Nothing to worry about," Mandy assured him, "War Horse is acting out again. He does this a lot."

Another bang shattered the air, and some other horses whined in protest.

"Oh great," Mandy sighed, "He's gonna get them all riled up. I told Mickey when he brought the damn beast here. A stallion in a barn full of mares! Oh, but no Mandy, it'll be fine, he said, I'll handle it, he said. And look now. God, I'm gonna strangle him one day!"

Ian smirked, and trailed behind Mandy as she walked down the barn aisle, to the end.

An enormous bay horse was kicking around, looking none too pleased.

"What's your problem, big guy? Huh? Clck-clck-clck, War... " Mandy attempted to coo, but she was ignored.

"Crazy animal," she muttered, as War let out a harsh neigh, and kicked the wall of his stall again.

"It's not his fault. Horses reflect their owners," A voice answered, and they both turned to see two men walking into the stable.

As they could have been mirror images, Ian assumed they were Jake and Jace, Mandy's twin brothers.

They seemed to stick to the Milkovich tradition of being extremely attractive.

The one who'd spoken grinned, "But go on and blame the horse, if it makes you feel better."

"Ass," Mandy grinned, before hurrying over, and hugging him around the middle.

Then she hugged his twin.

"I see you brought mom's next victim home with you," the one who'd spoke before smirked, while taking a step forward, "It's nice to meet you, by the way. I'm Jace. Since Mandy clearly isn't going to introduce us."

"Hey," the blonde punched his arm, "I was getting to it."

Ian laughed, before introducing himself, "I'm Ian, and don't worry, this victim came willingly."

"You'll be regretting that decision soon enough," the other twin spoke.

"Ian, this is Jake," Manday cut in, "And both of you, stop trying to scare him off! Seriously."

They shared a grin.

"If anyone was going to scare him off, sis, it's gonna be you...or this guy," Jake looked back at the stallion, "He's had quite the attitude lately."

"Yeah, well, so has Mickey," Jace sighed, "Guessing you haven't seen him yet."

Mandy shook her head, "No, we just got here an hour ago."

"He better make it back before dinner," Jake muttered, "Mom will have his head if he doesn't."

"She'll have all our heads," Mandy chuckled, "So we should probably head back, see if she needs any help."

"You two go," Jace said, "Jake and I are helping Dad clean the fish we brought back."

"You're both disgusting," Mandy groaned, but gave a nod, "Fine, we'll do kitchen duty. But don't make Mom wait too long."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jace nudged her on, "Go...but it was nice meeting you."

He winked, and Ian smiled, "You too."

Mandy grabbed his hand, "Come on."

Forlorned warnings aside, Ian was enjoying hisself.

He, Mandy, Emma, and Maria had spent the last hour in the kitchen, prepping the spaghetti and garlic bread, over glasses of wine.

The stress of finals week was dissipating from his body, and he was falling perfectly into the casual conversation that had been tossed around as the food cooked.

"Is Dad coming in any time soon? I still haven't seen him yet," Mandy asked, as Maria stirred the sauce on the stove.

"I'm sure he and the others will be right along. Now, go set the table, would you please."

Mandy nodded, and grabbed some plates from a cabinet.

"Here," she handed them to Ian, "Take these so I can grab the glasses and silverware?"

Ian grabbed the plates, and took them to the dining room, Mandy right behind him, as the sound of the front door opening filled the air.

"Sure smells good in here," A deep voice complimented, followed by Maria's, "Terry Milkovich, don't you even think about touching anything until you've washed those hands."

"Yes ma'am," he teased.

Mandy set the silverware down, and hurried back to the kitchen, "Daddy!"

Ian followed, and entered the room as a man embraced his friend, "Good to have you home, sweetheart."

When they released each other, he took note of him.

"And you must be Mandy's friend, Ian, right?"

Ian nodded, "Yes sir. Thanks for having me here."

"No trouble," the man smiled, "I hope you enjoy yourself."

He walked over to the sink then, and began washing his hands.

"The boys with you?" Maria asked him, as motioned for Emma to pour the sauce onto the noodles in the pot.

Terry nodded, "They're taking the fillets to the freezer in the shed, then giving the horses their supplements. Shouldn't take too long."

Maria nodded, "Good. What about Mickey?"

"I haven't heard from him since he and Yevgeny left earlier today. He taking him back to Yana's?"

Maria nodded, and Terry let out a sigh, "That woman's making life hell right now."

"Yeah, well, she's one of the many," Maria pointed out, grabbing the pot and a moving to the dining room, "But it'll work itself out eventually."

Twenty minutes later, the twins had returned, and after a good scolding from their mother for tracking dirt through the house, everyone was clean and seated.

Ian could only sit and listen, as the conversation twisted from one person to the next, blazing through topics like the pages of a Sunday paper.

Emma and Mandy could have kept the whole table entertained, but kept pausing to glare at their brothers for the smart ass replies they kept giving.

Finally, the talk turned to him, as Jake asked, "So how exactly did you manage to be friends with my sister for two years, and not strangle her? I wouldn't have been able to do it."

Ian smirked, as Mandy rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," he teased, "We got along great. So if you found it difficult, perhaps that says more about you than her."

Everyone but Jake laughed, though an unwilling smirk did cross his lips.

"You deserved that," Emma shot, and even Maria was chuckling.

Jake shook his head, "Fair enough, fair enough. Nice to see where your loyalties lie."

"Well, duh," Mandy cut, "I'm his best friend. You don't actually expect him side with you over me."

Jake shrugged, "A few weeks of my charm may change his mind. Who knows, maybe I'm gay."

"Down boy," Emma muttered, and Jace nudged his twin, "Seriously, what about Olivia?"

Mandy jumped on the opportunity, "Yeah, Jake, what about Olivia? Are you two still a thing or what?"

"Hell if I know," he shrugged, "She went all psycho when she thought I was flirting with this other girl, and now she's ignoring me."

"Huh," Emma pretended to contemplate, "Now, why would she think you'd do a thing like that?"

"Oh shut up," Jake threw her a look, "I flirt, but I don't cheat."

"You better not," Maria added, "I raised my boys better than that."

"He knows better," Jace intervened, "Besides, Olivia would skin you alive, and we both know it."

"God help me," he smirked, "That damn family curse."

"Curse?" Ian asked curiously, taking a drink of his water.

"Milkovich men have a bad habit," Terry answered, with a little grin at his wife, "Of falling for a certain type of people."

"Firecrackers," Jace elaborated, "Stubborn, moody-"

"Hardworking and beautiful," Terry added, "The whole package...but they sure make life interesting."

Maria smirked at him, "Nice save."

The rest of dinner seemed to go over well, and before long, Maria was ushering the house upstairs for bed.

Ian was wired, as he and Mandy laid under the blankets on her bed, having turned to face each other.

It had grown quiet in the house, and dark, but he could make out Mandy's features through the moonlight spilling in from the window.

"I like your family," Ian told her immediately, "Though I can't imagine there's ever a boring moment."

"Hardly," her friend giggled, "You should see it during holidays. Christmas is insane."

"I can imagine," Ian nodded, and Mandy's phone buzzed.

"It's Logan," she whispered, sitting up, "He's...he's here."

Mandy hesitated, looking from her door, then back to Ian.

Ian smirked, "He's wanting you to sneak out."

Mandy nodded, and she sighed, "Well, true love awaits... Plus Mom will be pissed if she finds out. She's wanting us up early tomorrow."

"I'll cover for you," Ian promised, "Come on. Let's go downstairs. If anyone asks, I'll tell them you stepped out to go check on the horses."

A grin broke across his friend's face, "You're the best."

"I know," Ian mused, "Now come on. Don't want to keep lover boy waiting too long."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Midnight.

It was midnight, and Mandy was still out. Ian would guess that she'd lost track of the time after taking off with Logan.

But it had been hours, and now he was starting to worry that someone might actually wake up and find him sitting there on the sofa, alone, waiting for his friend.

Not that he saw why it was such a big deal.

Mandy was a grown woman, that could perfectly well go visit her boyfriend at whatever time she damn well pleased.

But she had seemed certain that she didn't want her mother to find out, so Ian was praying that that was one confrontation he could avoid.

After a few more moments of twiddling his thumbs, Ian decided to get himself a drink from the kitchen.

He quietly hummed one of his favorite songs as he did so, the silence a bit unsettling, so different than what he was used to, first back in Chicago, and then on the crowded college campus.

It wasn't so bad in the kitchen.

The buzz of the night life outside the cracked window, above the sink, wisped in and out, adding to his melody.

The humming turned into whispered singing

He was careful not to make much noise, but did sway to the silent beat in his head, wondering if maybe he should grab some snacks while he was already up.

Would Mandy be hungry when she got back?

Hell, was she coming back?

Ian decided to get the snacks anyway, and sat down his water to turn to the fridge, but froze as he did so, something it the doorway catching his eye.

Something breathing.

He wasn't alone in the kitchen.

The silhouette of a man stood a few feet from him, completely silent.

He forced himseld to swallow, "I didn't know anyone else was down here."

"Just got in," the unfamiliar voice answered, and suddenly a light flickered on.

The intruder stared at him, a hand still on the switch.

He wasn't tall but ridiculously attractive, and easily recognizable from the pictures his friend had shown him over the years.

This was Mandy's older brother, Mickey.

And the camera didn't do him justice.

At all.

"I didn't hear you," Ian stated the obvious, trying regain control of his spiked breathing at being caught.

"You were pretty occupied," he reminded him.

A blush tinged his cheeks, as he realized almost naked in front of him. Usually he didn't mind that at all, but the way that man was looking at him made his feel things.

"Yeah, well, you should have let me know that you were standing there," he said.

A smirk crossed Mickey's lips, and he took a few strides forward, grabbing his attention, "Perhaps...but I was captivated. You've got nice...moves."

Ian rose a brow as Mickey's eyes drifted over him, a sudden flush of annoyance overcoming his embarrassment, "That line work on everyone?"

He grinned fully now, "Not the smart ones...and if you're who I'm assuming you are, you're plenty smart."

Ian crossed his arms, "And who do you think I am?"

"Mandy's friend. She hasn't shut up about it since you agreed to come home with her. So...am I right?"

He was almost too close now.

Ian cleared his throat, "Lucky guess."

Mickey chuckled quietly, "Right. Now, why are you down here, all alone? At almost one in the morning?"

He shrugged, "Free country?"

"My sister ditched you, didn't she? Let me guess...Logan?"

Ian sighed, "She's been gone a while. I figured they were just...catching up."

"Is that what they're calling now days?" he asked, then placed a hand on the counter, next to him, his arm extending, trapping him in, so that Ian became fully aware how much attention his presence demanded.

He knew most gay men would want to catch up with Mickey but he wasn't most men, and Mickey was starting to annoy him.

Besides the fact, that glint in his eyes told him that Mickey was just screwing with him.

Trying to make him feel embarrassed or something like thay, for his own amusement, and he didn't feel like giving him the satisfaction of watching him squirm as he narrowed his blue eyes at him in that seductive way.

"You aren't as intimidating as you think you are, you know?" he stated, their faces a mere inch apart.

Mickey blinked, then found his voice, "And what makes you think I was trying to be intimidating?"

"Just a guess," he admitted, "But the arrogance, and that eye thing were pretty clear signs."

"What eye thing?"

He appeared innocent for a second, but then his smirk returned, and his eyes narrowed in the exact way they had before, proving his point.

He gave Mickey a sharp look, and he stopped, but still held his cocky stance.

"You're not funny," he accused.

"Or maybe you just don't appreciate my humor," Mickey said.

A thud sounded from upstairs, and Ian moved quickly, placing a hand over Mickey's mouth.

"Shh!" he insisted, listening.

No noise followed, and after a moment, a tattooed hand touched the one that was covering Mickey's lips.

He rested his fingers against Ian's palm, as he pulled his hand away, "My parents won't wake up from a little conversation. Your secret is still safe."

Ian rolled his eyes, and whispered, "It's Mandy's secret on the line here, you know. I'm just trying to be a good friend."

"Right," he smirked, "My sister and her escapades. Remind me to thank her in the morning."

"I'll just wait up-"

But his sentence was cut off, as the door opened in the living room, and Mandy came rushing in.

"Ian, shit I'm so sorry!" she whispered, "I completely lost track of time and…. Mickey? What are you doing in here?"

"I'm busting you," the eldest Milkovich child answered, "And it's nice to see you too."

Mandy gave him a tired smile, and moved to hug him.

"Don't say anything, please."

"Fine," he assured her, "But the two of you should probably get to bed."

"Right," Mandy nodded, then grabbed Ian's hand, "Come on."

She waved goodnight to her brother, and pulled them down the hall.

They were almost to the stairs when Mickey's voice called out, stopping them.

"I'm Mickey, by the way," he said, his tone low, and his eyes on Ian.

He threw a smirk over his shoulder, "Yeah, I know."

Then Mandy pulled him up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Ian woke up earlier than what he had expected to.

So early, that the sky outside the window was just being touched with trails of light from the sunrise.

Too early, but it would seem that someone forgot to mention that fact to whoever had pulled up into the drive with a revving engine and the sound of clanking metal.

He glared at the window, as a groggy voice asked, "What time is it?"

Ian glanced over to where Mandy was now yawning, then checked his phone, on the nightstand.

"It's just before six," he answered, unable to hide his reluctance at being awake.

His friend chuckled sleepily, "Home sweet home."

The blankets were tossed back then, and Ian groaned in protest, but Mandy was already on her feet, and pulling open the frilly curtains.

"Dad's pulling up a trailer," she stated, "Which means the house is probably awake."

Ian sighed, "You weren't exaggerating when you told me you were used to early mornings."

Mandy laughed, "No, I wasn't. But it's not so bad. Mom will have breakfast ready, which is always amazing."

Ian sat up, and began reaching for his bag, "It would be better if someone hadn't kept me up waiting half the night."

Mandy gave him an apologetic look, "Sorry. Logan was just...we had a lot of talking to do, and I was-"

"It's okay," Ian assured her, a small smile on his face, "I get it, really. I was just teasing you. Did you guys work things out?"

"Not exactly," she sighed, "I don't know. I feel like all we do is argue now, and I don't think it'll get better with me leaving again at the end of summer."

Ian frowned, and Mandy shrugged, "We'll just have to see, I guess. Thanks again, by the way. But I promise, no more late nights."

Ian smiled, "I'm not sure I believe that, but I appreciate the offer."

Mandy smirked, "Sure…though I have to admit, I feel worse about you being trapped in a conversation with Mickey than I do cutting into your sleep. He can be a jerk on a good day, a complete asshole on the worst."

"He was alright," Ian shrugged, "Flirty, but nothing I couldn't deal with."

Mandy shook her head, "Of course he'd hit on you. Not like he has enough going on that he has to worry about. He tends to let his ego affect his judgment."

"It's fine," Ian assured her, "I can handle your brother."

"God knows someone needs to," she muttered, just as the door opened.

Emma stuck her head inside.

"Hey, mom sent me to wake you up."

"Already awake," Mandy stated, "Is she cooking breakfast?"

"Pancakes," Emma confirmed, "Though apparently we get to earn them today. The boys are already up and out. Lots to do."

"Great," Mandy sighed, "Well, I guess we better get down then."

No one could deny that Maria Milkovich was devoted to her family, especially when it came to keeping them fed.

Ian's eyes bulged a little as he and Mandy walked into the kitchen to see giant stacks of so many pancakes, they covered the entire counter.

"Good morning," Maria pushed by, taking one of the stacks to the dining room, "Grab the syrup and the butter, would you?"

Mandy did as she asked, and Ian picked up another stack to take to the table.

"Oh thank you," Maria sighed, taking the plate from Ian's arms, "I got a late start this morning, and now I have to rush if I expect to-"

"Do you even know what late is?" Mandy teased, coming up to kiss her mother on the cheek, "It's still plenty early."

Maria sat the pancakes down, "Not early enough. Your father and Jake are running hay to Bradford today, and they are supposed to leave in thirty minutes, then there are about a million things I need to get done for the charity at the end of the month."

"Charity?" Ian asked curiously.

"The annual Barn Bash," Mandy explained.

"Food, Dancing, Socializing," Emma added, "It's fun."

Mandy nodded, "We hold it every summer here on the property."

"And every summer, Mom freaks out," Emma grinned.

"And every summer, it all turns out fine," Mandy finished, with a laugh.

Maria was not amused, "It only turns out as good as it does because I stick to my schedule, darling. Now, go get the boys. Ian and I will set the table."

Mandy nodded and departed, as Ian followed Maria back into the kitchen.

He'd never set a table in his life, had never needed to, but for some reason that he couldn't explain, he didn't want Maria to know this.

"Grab these," the woman instructed, handing Ian a stack of plates, "Careful not to drop them, alright?"

Ian nodded, as Maria grabbed a few glasses and some silverware.

They went back into the dining room, where Ian was able to set the plates in front of the seats, and the forks next to them.

It was so mundane of a task, he felt a little embarrassed at being proud of it, but nevertheless, he was.

Just as Maria finished bringing milk and orange juice in from the fridge, the front door opened, and noise exploded in like a canon.

"It's insane, man! That animal is going to kill you one day, and you'll have no one to blame but yourself!"

"I can fucking handle him."

"Leave him be, Jace," Terry's voice instructed, "If Mickey thinks he can tame the beast, then let him try."

"He has a point," Jake continued, coming into sight with his brothers and father as they entered the room, "War is going to drive the other horses crazy if he isn't fixed soon, and we run the risk of losing borders. Not to mention that we've had to repair that damn stall several times from him kicking through."

"I said I'll handle it," Mickey spat, "And if it's that big an issue, I'll move him to C Barn, there's some vacant stalls in there, and no board horses."

"There," Terry pointed out, "Win win. Now quit arguing and go wash your hands before you sit down at your mother's table. Go on."

They grumbled past him, heading down the hall to the bathroom, Maria coming up to her husband, "Everything alright?"

"Just fine," he assured her with a smile, "Smells good in here."

Breakfast was a quick ordeal, most of the conversation being focused on the plans for the day.

Jake and Terry would be gone for a good chunk of it, Mandy, Ian, Jace, and Emma were to work on what they were calling "barn chores", and Mickey was apparently planning on working with the stallion in the barn.

They started once the dishes were washed and put away, and Terry's truck and trailer had disappeared down the dirt drive.

Ian followed Mandy, Emma, and Jace out the door.

The sun had broken over the horizon now, promising a nice heated day under its rays, but Ian didn't mind.

Other than the prospect of feeling like an idiot because he had no experience, he was actually looking forward to the tasks ahead.

They entered the barn that he and Mandy had visited yesterday.

Ian eyed the back stall, wondering at the argument the boys were having about the wild horse.

"He's not there," Jace said, as if he'd read his thoughts, "Mickey and I moved him to the corral this morning."

Mandy walked over to pet Moon, "He's still determined to break him, huh?"

Jace nodded, "No idea why though. That horse is fucking crazy."

The conversation slid, as Jace opened a sliding door next to the first stall, which turned out to be a kind of tack/feed shed.

"It's nothing glamorous," Jace assured him, addressing the work ahead, "But it's not too bad, once you get the hang of it."

He filled a few buckets with grain from a tall metal bin, then handed them past Ian, to his sisters.

"Just follow me," he said, before looking at Mandy, "Mands, you and Emma and start here in A-Barn, we'll get B, and I'll show him the works. Mickey can take care of C-Barn, especially if he's gonna keep War Horse in there."

Mandy didn't protest, so Ian did as Jace said, and followed him through the barn, and out the back.

The second barn was a little smaller, and only a short walk away from the first.

"So what made you want to spend your summer break as a free laborer?" Jace asked, as they made their way towards it.

"I was dragged, kicking and screaming," He joked, and Jace laughed.

"Nah, I'm kidding," Ian amended, "Though Mandy did forcefully insist that I not spend my summer taking extra courses."

He smirked, "You some kind of nerd or something?"

"Or something," he agreed, "I want to be successful. I wanted to graduate high school with honors, it didn't happen. But I plan to do that at Duke, then med school."

"Med school, wow," Jace praised, "That's impressive."

Ian shook his head, "I'm not in yet...but that's the plan."

They'd reached the barn now, but Jace stopped by the doors, to continue their conversation, "So you decided to come home with Mandy over extra classes, or going home to...you're from Chicago, right?"

"Yeah," he confirmed, "Not that I'm proud of it."

Jace gave him a look, and he sighed, "Let's just say that when I left for college, I did it without a backwards glance."

He seemed to get the point, "Oh. Sorry."

Ian shrugged, "Stuff happens. I'm over it. Besides, I'll probably get more life skills from a summer here than in the books anyway."

Jace chuckled, then motioned to the barn, "Not sure about that, but I'll teach you what I know."

Ian smiled, thinking that maybe this summer would be more fun that he'd originally thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

By the time lunch rolled around, Ian was thanking the heavens that the Milkoviches believed in air conditioning.

The house was nice and cool when he and Mandy stumbled through the door, their clothes glued to their body from sweat.

"Warned you," Mandy stated, pushing through to the kitchen, and opening the fridge.

Ian leaned against the counter, letting his head fall back, "The mucking wasn't bad. The heat however…"

He trailed off as Mandy tossed him a bottle of water.

They'd had to finish the last few stalls on their own, as Emma left for her part time job, and Jace had ran to the hardware store in town to get some wiring to patch a fence.

"You want a sandwich?" Mandy asked, and he nodded, "Sure."

His friend pulled out the supplies, and Ian washed his hands so he could help.

"Where's your mom?" he asked, once it became clear they were alone in the house.

"In town, I'm sure," Mandy said, beginning to cut a tomato, "She was saying something about seeing a financial adviser, then stopping by the store."

Ian placed a piece of ham on the bread in front of him, then paused, "Financial adviser? Are things getting bad?"

Mandy waved it off, "Not necessarily, but it's not good either. The past two years have been hard for ranchers. Some have had to sell property to keep the bank from foreclosing on them."

Ian frowned, "Did your parents?"

Mandy shook her head, "Not yet. But there's this other family, the Jordans, that's been trying to buy us out forever. If our land ever goes up, there's no doubt they'll be the ones swooping in for it. Unfortunate, since Dad would rather die than sell anything to them."

"Sounds serious," Ian mused, as Mandy handed him the tomatoes to put on the bread.

"Not really. At least, not yet. We're doing okay for now. The ranch turns a profit, and Dad got a good bonus from the herd this spring. Mom will start selling her jam in a few months, and Mick and the twins held out some of the neighbors with their ranches part time. Things will balance out."

Ian smiled, and handed her a sandwich, "That's good."

The blonde nodded around the bite she took.

"Hey slackers," a voice cut into their conversation, and Ian turned to see Mickey walk into the kitchen.

"We aren't slacking," Mandy defended, "We're eating lunch."

He appraised them, "Well your hair's a fucking mess, and you smell like you went rolling in a pig pen, so I guess you have been busy."

"We did the grain, loaded the hay truck, and mucked all the stalls," Mandy told him, "Sun's getting hot, though."

"You're telling me," he agreed, and pulled off his shirt, which Ian immediately found distracting, "How's the city boy hacking it?"

Ian rolled his eyes as he grabbed a water from the fridge, attraction replaced with annoyance at his smugness.

"The city boy has a name, you know?"

Mickey downed his drink, then wiped his mouth and smirked, "Yeah, I know."

"He's doing fine," Mandy elbowed him, "And he doesn't complain nearly as much as you do."

"Good to know. Anything else on today's agenda?"

Mandy shrugged, "Afternoon feeding, turn outs, and I need to wash Moon's tack. The lot of it shouldn't take more than a few hours."

Mickey nodded, "Want to come watch me commit suicide then?"

She rose a brow, "In what way?"

"I got a saddle on War Horse," he gloated, then turned to Ian "You can come too, tough guy. Unless it's too hot for you out there…"

He shot him a dirty look, "The sun does exist in every other country in the world, you know."

"Yeah, summer in your big fancy house must be fuckin' terrible," Mickey answered.

"I didn't live in a-" he started, but Mandy was already scolding Mickey.

"Stop being a jerk, you asshat."

Mickey smirked, "I can't help it."

"Suddenly watching you get thrown off a horse sounds much more appealing," she shot, "What do you think, Ian?"

"Oh, I agree," Ian nodded, "And I'll be sure to catch it on camera. Ooh, maybe we could sell it to the papers?"

"Not a bad idea," Mandy mused, and Mickey shook his head, "You're both fuckin' terrible, and officially uninvited from witnessing my suicide attempt."

"Damn it," Ian faked disappointment, "And I was so looking forward to that."

Mickey looked at him, then back to his sister, "No wonder you like him. He's an ass."

Mandy laughed, "Only to arrogant bastards. Now come on, I wanna see you eat dirt!"

Mickey put his shirt back on, and led them outside, past the barn, and down to the corral, where the horse Ian had seen in the stall before was now prancing around in full glory.

A saddle was on his back, though it hardly diminished his energy, and a halter was fitted in place.

He seemed much larger in the open pen than he had in his stall.

He paused for a moment, just watching him run around, impressed by the rolling muscles that glinted with each motion the horse made.

"He's stunning," he breathed, as the sun shined off War's dark coat, giving him a reddish glow.

Mickey smiled back at him, "Isn't he?"

Mandy rested her arms on the pipe railing of the pen, "Well, you weren't lying about saddling him, but can you even get on him long enough to try to ride?"

Her brother laughed, "I guess we'll find out, huh?"

Then, with a confidence Ian was sure was misplaced, Mickey climbed through the rails and approached the animal.

Adrenaline rushed through Ian's body, despite the fact that he was on the safe side of the fence, as War stopped his pacing.

Mickey moved cautious, but certain, taking slow steps toward the horse with a rope in hand, until he was able to grab the side of the halter.

"Easy, boy," Ian heard him murmur, and War breathed heavily, "That's it. Easy."

Mickey slipped the clip of the lead rope into the ring on the halter, and Ian's heart pounded.

This animal could crush Mickey with just one move, yet, he acted as though it were no more than an overly startled dog, who would lighten up with the right combination of food and attention.

"Watch his ears," Mandy called over, and Mickey gave a little nod to indicate he'd heard her.

"Idiot," she muttered more quietly, so that only Ian could hear.

He couldn't help but agree with his friend.

Mickey clicked his tongue, and pulled the horse to the middle of the arena.

"You might want to back away from the rail some," he warned.

Ian did as he suggested, but Mandy's brows furrowed, "Wait, aren't you going to bridle him?"

Mickey shot her a look, "I barely got the damn saddle on him. You really think putting a bit in his mouth is gonna improve his mood any?"

She shrugged, "Suit yourself."

Mickey winked, then brought the lead rope around the horse's head to tie to the other side of the halter, turning it into makeshift reins, and looped it around the saddle horn.

"Well," he started, "Here goes nothing."

Lifting a foot to the stirrup, he hoisted himself up, and in a quick motion, threw his leg over the horse's back.

Unfortunately, War didn't seem to want anyone astride him, and he immediately jerked at the weight, and took off.

Ian jumped back as the animal began kicking it's legs in all directions, bucking up, and to the side, nearly throwing Mickey into the railing on two different occasions.

He had no idea how Mickey managed to stay on for as long as he did, but War must have had enough, for he reared up, and Ian covered his mouth.

But he didn't close his eyes.

He wanted to, but the scene before him was something straight out of the movies his father used to watch on cable, and he couldn't believe Mickey wasn't dead, let alone that he was still somehow astride the beast.

Mandy watched on calmly, but her hands gripped the railing, and Ian had the feeling she was preparing herself to fly into the corral if Mickey did fall, to keep him from being trampled.

Then, somehow, War was on all four legs again, at a stand still.

Breath was rushing out of his chest, as if he'd been the one who'd just been tossed around, and he could only imagine what it must feel like to be on the animal.

Mandy was shaking her head, "You better be glad Mom wasn't here. She'd have had a heart attack."

Mickey laughed, leaning over and patting War's neck, "She underestimates me. But you see? Clearly this horse isn't as fuckin' unridable as everyone thinks!"

His eyes turned to Ian then, "What about you, firecrotch? Enjoy the show?"

He let out a dry laugh, "You could have died."

Mickey smirked, and he tried not to think about how attractive it made him, "We're all gonna die one day. It's the only thing you can count on."

"Yeah, well, I think Yev would appreciate having his dad around for at least a few more years," Mandy scolded, "Now would you get off that damn monster before he-"

But her words stopped as a truck pulled up the drive, the revved engine startling the horse, and causing him to rear up again.

Mickey, unprepared for the sudden movement, flipped out of the saddle, and slid down War's back.

Ian and Mandy both lurched forward, but Mickey had already rolled out of the way, and jumped over the rails like a criminal on the run.

Mandy pulled at him as he straightened, "You okay?"

He nodded, and dusted off his jeans, "I'm fine. Fucking diesel truck. I've told Jace a million times not to-"

"You alright?!" Jace had run over, the door of the truck still open behind him, "I saw War throw you, and-"

"I'm fine," Mickey repeated, sounding annoyed now, "The fuckin' truck spooked him. I've told you not to rev the engine up in the yard."

"Sorry," Jace managed to look guilty.

Mickey turned back to the corral, "Well, can't do much more with him while he's this riled up. I'll have to wait until he's calmed down."

It didn't look as if that would be any time soon though, as War was running circles in the arena, throwing his legs back with every turn.

"Where've you been, anyway?" Mickey asked his brother, as he wiped his forehead.

Jace motioned to the truck, "Ran into town. Cows knocked some posts loose up by the east gate, and I had to get some wire to run through the-"

"The supplies in the truck?" Mickey cut him off.

Jave nodded.

"Alright, I'll take care of the fence then. The pasture borders the Jordans' stead, and I don't want you catching any shit if one of them happen upon you."

Jace shook his head, "I can come help at least. It'll go faster with two people."

"Ian will help me," Mickey stated simply, "You can keep an eye on War and untack him once he's calmed down."

Ian rose his brow, "What makes you think I want to go with you?"

Mickey threw him a glance, "What makes you think I care? It needs to get done. Mands," he looked at his sister, "You should be here when Mom gets back, because Emma won't be home until late, and well, because she misses you, even if she doesn't say it very often. Ian and I can do the fence, and be back by supper."

Mandy sighed, "Nice to see you haven't lost your demanding edge while I've been gone."

Mickey smiled a little, "Someone had to compensate for the lack of your bossiness."

Mandy turned to Ian, "You don't have to go, but it probably would be faster with two people."

Ian shrugged, "I don't really mind. But just so you know," he addressed Mickey, "I don't exactly have a lot of experience fixing fences."

"Shocker," he muttered, "Don't worry, you'll learn."

He nodded, "Okay then."

Jace handed Mickey the keys, "Bout six miles down, to the left of the gate. It's easy to spot. Everything's in the truck."

Mickey nodded, "We'll be back soon. Make sure you tie War up before untacking him, then brush him down. You can leave him in the corral afterwards. If Jake gets back with Dad before we do, he can help you."

"I'll text you," Jace promised.

Mickey turned to Ian, "Alright. You, get in the truck."

Ian rolled his eyes as Mickey shot him a smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Ian's stomach rolled as Mickey jumped into the truck and shut the door, before turning to look at him.

"Buckled in?" he asked, his hand falling to the stick shift between them.

He nodded, and Mickey threw the vehicle into first gear, "Good, because we have to cut across the pasture, and it can get a little bumpy."

"Okay."

A little bumpy was an understatement, he soon realized, as they crossed through the gate, Mickey shutting it behind them, and took off across the open field.

There were dips and crevices every few feet so the tires were constantly uneven and threw his body every which way.

Mickey laughed as Ian grabbed the handle above his head to steady herself, "Do I need to slow down?"

He shot him a look, "It probably wouldn't hurt, you know. Just because you wanted to kill yourself today doesn't mean that I do."

Mickey grinned, "You think this is bad?"

Ian didn't like the look he gave him and a second later he shifted the gears again, and the truck picked up speed.

"Slow down, you dick!" Ian yelled, but Mickey only laughed as he held on tighter to the handle.

Luckily, they didn't have much further to go and few moments later Mickey pulled the truck to a stop near the fence that ran the property.

Ian threw the door open the second they were parked and jumped out, his nerves not calming until his feet were on solid ground.

He glared at Mickey as he came around to his side of the truck, "You're looking a little pale there, firecrotch."

"I wonder why," he snapped, taking a deep breath, "I think I'm going to walk back when we're finished."

"Nah, you wouldn't make it before dark," he warned, "And you'd be liable to get lost."

"Lost is better than riding in that death trap again," he pointed out, and Mickey shook his head bemusedly.

"You're even more dramatic than my four year old, but he loves these rides."

Mickey's smile faded suddenly, as if an unpleasant thought crossed his mind.

He cleared his throat, "Anyway...we should probably get started on the fence here."

Ian nodded, and let the subject drop instead of firing a retort, knowing it was probably something he'd rather not think about.

Mickey eyed the fence, which had a two posts that were pulled up and were tilted down so that the wire was barely a few inches off the ground.

He picked up a few strands of the loose barbed wire, before turning to let down the tailgate on the truck.

"It's nothing too bad," he told Ian, "Cows probably just trampled over it."

Ian stared at the metal, "Does that not hurt them?"

Mickey shrugged, "It's meant to keep them away from the fence. Usually works, but sometimes you get a stubborn few that believe the grass is greener on the other side."

"But if the fence is down, does that mean the cows got out?"

"Possibly," Mickey admitted, "Though we passed most of 'em on the way over, and I doubt too many would try walking through the wire there."

His eyes did a quick scan of the ground, "No blood, which is good. We'll have to do a round up tomorrow and see if anything's missing. It'll be too late by the time we get back to the house. But it's doubtful too many got out."

Ian looked up at the afternoon sun and nodded, "Okay, then what can I do?"

Mickey jumped up into the back of the truck and opened the large metal tool bed, "Here."

He tossed jim a pair of gloves, "Put these on, first of all. Last thing we need is to mess up those fuckin' delicate hands of yours."

he rolled his eyes, "They aren't delicate."

Mickey didn't comment as he looked through the box for something else, while Ian pulled the gloves on.

When he found what he needed, which turned out to be a hammer, he jumped down.

He'd also grabbed a pair of gloves for himself, a shovel, and a coil of new barbed wire.

He motioned to the fence, and Ian followed, "Okay, here's what we're doing."

Sitting the supplies down, he demonstrated his words, "We'll pull the post upright, first, and reset them so they won't fall over. Then we'll be putting the new stuff here. I'll need you to hold the post upright. It won't be too hard, but we gotta keep it straight. I'll do a patch up with the bottom wire, and we'll nail down the rest."

Ian nodded.

It didn't sound too bad.

Two hours, three snapped wires, a sliced thumb, and a dry throat later, he was regretting ever having had that thought.

But at least the fence was fixed.

"Not bad," Mickey praised, having finished putting all the stuff back in the truck, "You earned this."

He'd returned with a cold beer and was holding it out to him.

Ian, who was sitting on the tailgate, sweating like crazy, accepted it gratefully.

"Did you magically conjure these?" Ian asked, as Mickey pulled himself up on the tailgate next to Ian with his own bottle.

"I wish," he chuckled, "But no. There's a cooler in the backseat."

Ian took a drink and sighed as the coldness wet hus throat, "Not that I'm complaining, but do you always drive around with a cooler of alcohol? That is illegal, you know?"

He looked over at Ian, "Don't tell me you're one of those do gooders who never break the law."

He rolled his eyes, taking another drink, "No, but it's a valid question."

Mickey smirked, "No. I don't drive everywhere with alcohol. This truck just happens to hardly ever leave our place. It's a working vehicle, so we try to keep it stocked, if we're gonna be out on a hot day."

"Water," Ian pointed out, "People drink water on hot days."

"Thought you weren't complaining," Mickey teased.

He smiled, "I'm not. And thanks, anyway, for the drink."

Mickey nodded, "Like I said, you earned it."

Ian laughed, lifting his hand, "You're just saying that because you cut me."

"I didn't cut you," he argued, "The wire did. Which is why I told you to wear the fuckin' gloves."

Mickey took his hand and inspected the cut that a piece of the barbed wire had made, "Eh, it's just a scratch. And it was the new wire, so no worries about tinnitus, though I'd assume you're up to date on your shots."

"Small comforts," Ian sighed, taking his hand back, "But at least it's done."

Mickey finished his beer and settled back on his arms, "It's a good feeling, huh?"

Ian nodded, leaning back as well, "The sense of accomplishment, yes. The sweat and sunburn however…"

Mickey laughed, "You'll have to get used to that part, tough guy. Comes with the territory."

"Well at least I'll have a nice tan when I go back to school in the fall."

Mickey looked over at him, "Mandy said you were some kind of smarty pants."

"Smarty pants?" Ian giggled.

"Hey, I have a toddler," he defended, "Sue me."

Ian chuckled, "Well I wouldn't use that particular term, but yeah, I guess I'm kind of good with the school stuff."

"You'd have to be. Pre-med right? What are you wanting to specialize in?"

"Right now I'm still trying to get my Bachelor's with the generals," he admitted, "But my ultimate goal is a doctorate in Cardiothoracic surgery."

"Heart surgeon," Mickey actually sounded impressed, "Big plans."

Ian shrugged, "Anything's possible."

"I suppose so." 

When a moment of silence passed between them, Ian asked, "So what about you?"

Mickey rose a brow, "What about me?"

"Any plans for the future?"

A smile crossed Mickey's lips, "School wise, no. I was lucky to even graduate, and college was never my thing. This was."

He motioned to the land around them, and Ian noticed that the sun was lowering in the sky.

"It's pretty out here," he agreed, "but it doesn't seem like a very stable profit."

Mickey shook his head, "There's more to life than money, Gallagher."

He was probably right, but Ian'd been on the opposite side of the spectrum for a long time, and had no intention of going back.

"So you'll take over the ranch here?"

"Eventually," Mickey nodded, "But it belongs to my parents as long as Dad's still up and able. I've bought the back property from him. It's just a couple acres, but I have a house set up out there, and over the years I'll just keep adding until my parents are ready to retire, and I'll take over."

Ian played with the now empty bottle in his hands and wondered what it would be like to be so sure of your future.

To have everything figured out, and not have to stress about making the grades, or how to pay back student loans, or what would happen if he didn't get into med school.

The uncertainty terrified him.

"You zoning out on me?" Mickey asked, cutting through his thoughts.

Ian shook his head, "No, sorry. Just thinking."

Mickey smirked, "You'll have a lot of time to do that out here. Not as many distractions as there are in the big city, I'm sure."

Ian rolled his eyes, "Have you ever even been to Chicago?"

"Once," he admitted, "to pick up my son from something his mother had been invited to. I wasn't impressed."

Ian chuckled, "Why am I not surprise."

Then he thought about what Mickey'd said, "Your son's name is Yev, right?"

"Yevgeny," he corrected, "But everyone shortens it."

"Nice," Ian offered, then looked over at him, "Mandy told me about your... situation. Must be tough."

Mickey's eyes flickered over him, and his expression blanked, "We're getting through."

With that, he straightened before jumping off the tailgate, "We should probably head back. It's getting late, and my mom takes family dinners very seriously."

Ian nodded.

"Try not to kill me this time," he scolded him as they got in the cab of the truck.

Mickey's smirk was the only response he got.

They made it back to the house in one piece, at least, and the ride wasn't as bad, now that he'd been expecting it, but still Ian's stomach was doing flips by the time they stopped.

"I'm never riding with you again," he decided, as they got out, and Mickey winked at him, "We'll see."

Then he looked up at the porch and frowned, "Uh oh."

Ian followed his gaze, and saw Mandy, looking none too happy with an Logan who seemed to be trying to reason with her.

Mickey's brows pulled together, and he motioned Ian forward, "Come on."

Ian followed him, not sure they should be interrupting, but it wasn't as if he knew where the back door was.

"Everything good?" Mickey asked, as they came up the steps.

Mandy, who's hand was placed firmly on her hip, shook her head, "Fine. He was just leaving."

"Don't be like that," Logan cut, "We need to talk and-"

"And I've said all I needed to say," Mandy shot, "So you can go."

When it looked as if he were about to protest, Mickey cut in, "I'd do as she says, man. Dad taught her how to shoot when she was nine and her aim isn't bad."

With a nod, Logan agreed, and Mickey walked him off the porch and out to his car, which Ian now noticed was parked near the truck.

"Ugh," Mandy groaned, as they were out of direct earshot.

"Trouble?" Ian asked, concerned for his friend.

The blonde sighed, "We broke up. Or at least, I broke up with him and he's living on planet denial."

Ian frowned, "Broke up? Why? I mean, I get that things have been rocky lately, but-"

"No buts," Mandy insisted, "We're not happy together, and there's no point. Plus he told me last night that the company he works for is relocating him to New York at the end of the year. How in the hell are we supposed to make that work?"

Ian shrugged, "If you really think this is best…"

"I do," Majdy nodded, "I just don't think he feels the same, but I can't help that. I'm tired of arguing all the time, and the distance is just making it harder."

She leaned her head onto Ian's shoulder, "Why are relationships so complicated?"

"Wish I knew, Mands."

They stayed that way for a minute, watching the sky change color until Logan was gone and Mickey had reappeared.

"You okay?" he asked Mandy, in full big brother mode.

Mandy nodded, "I am, thanks."

"He told me about the break up. If you need a minute I can cover for you at dinner "

"No, thanks, but I'll be okay," she insisted.

Mickey nodded, "Fine then. We should head in before we're hunted down."

"Says the one who skipped dinner last night," Mandy teased him.

Mickey sighed, "Yeah, I guess I needed my own minute after yesterday."

Ian wondered at the flicker of emotion on his face, but it was gone just as fast as it had come, and was replaced by that signature smirk of his, "Besides, I may have missed dinner, but I had an interesting welcome home."

He looked at Ian.

"Just out of curiosity, what song was that you were humming?" Mickey asked, raising a brow.

Ian rolled his eyes, "It's called "None of your business" by the band "You shouldn't have been spying on me, jerk"

Mickey laughed, "I'll have to look that one up. But seriously, you can hardly call it spying. It's not my fault you were too fuckin' distracted to notice that you had an audience."

"Well it's not as if you announced yourself," Ian pointed out.

Mickey shrugged, and Mandy motioned towards the door, "You know, if you two are finished…."

"Yeah, yeah," Mickey shot, moving to open the thing, "Dinner awaits."

Ian was able to take a shower before the meal was served, and he was grateful for the chance, because he really did feel gross from the sweat.

And sore.

Probably from the sunburn on his skin, he decided.

He hurried down the stairs after he was dressed, in his pajama pants and an old T-shirt, and thankfully it was just about time for everyone to sit down.

"There you are," Maria spotted him, grabbing the meatloaf she'd cooked and ushering Emma, who was maneuvering around her, to the mashed potatoes on the side, "Will you grab the tea there?"

Ian nodded, "Sure."

He picked up the pitcher and followed the women into the dining room.

Terry had sat down already, and Jake, or Jace, he wasn't sure, was sitting next to him, talking to Mandy who was across the table.

"Just find a seat anywhere," Maria smiled, patting Ian's shoulder as she went back towards the kitchen to grab something else.

Doing as he was told, Ian pulled out the chair next to Mandy and sat down.

"Cute PJ's."

Ian looked up to see Mickey sliding into the seat on his other side, and Ian smiled at him, "It was the cheapest thing on the discount shelf."

He laughed, "Must suck, being a broke college kid."

"Occasionally," he admitted, "But at least the T-shirt was free."

He pulled it out for him to see the school logo on the front, but had a feeling that wasn't exactly what he was looking at after a second of staring too long.

He straightened, and turned right in his chair.

"You're a little red there, firecrotch," he teased.

Ian shot him a look, "Oh don't flatter yourself Milkovich. Remember, we did get a lot of sun today."

Mickey allowed that, and Terry piped in, "Speaking of, did you two get the fence fixed?"

"Good as new," Mickey promised, "But we'll need to round up the herd tomorrow, make sure none are missing."

Terry nodded, "Alright, Jace can go with you."

"And me!" Mandy volunteered, "I need to take Moon out. I've missed her."

Mickey gave her a nod, "Okay, but we should do it early; before lunch. I don't want the horses overheating if we have to chase anything down."

"Good call," she agreed, as Maria entered the room again, Jace behind her with silverware.

"Okay, that's everything," Maria announced, "We can dig in."

And after they sat down, that's what happened.

The food was delicious, of course, and Ian had a feeling he was going to gain a little weight during his stay.

But the part of him that was eating the second serving of the delicious meatloaf couldn't care less.

"This is amazing," he told Maria, who smiled.

"It's nice to have someone who appreciates it here," she teased her family.

"Hey, we appreciate your cooking," Jace defended, "We'd just rather eat it than say it."

"Uh huh," Maria smirked, "Excuses."

Terry smiled across the table at her, "You know we all love your meals."

She winked at him, "Doesn't mean it isn't nice hearing it occasionally."

Compliments rang out then, and soon everyone was laughing, trying to give out the best ones, until it was a jumbled noise of voices overlapping voices, all praising the food with words of growing ridiculousness.

Ian had to laugh along with the rest of them at the silliness of it all.

It was so easy to see why Mandy was the way that she was, and he was really starting to look forward to spending the rest of the summer with this family.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Seriously, am I going to die?" Ian asked, later that next day, as he stood in the front yard, looking over the blonde horse that had been brought for him.

The morning chores had been finished, and Mandy had somehow talked him into joining her, Mickey, and Jace on their ride to round up any loose cattle.

Which was all fine and dandy, except for the fact that Ian had never been on a horse in his life, and the crowd of Milkovich's watching him were appearing way too amused.

"You aren't going to die," Mandy rolled her eyes from her perch atop of Moon, "Just mount like I showed you."

Ian cursed under his breath, and walked forward to where Jace had hold of Cleopatra, the horse he was meant to ride.

"Just put your foot in the stirrup," Jace instructed, "Then lift yourself with the horn on the saddle, and toss your leg over."

"But watch your momentum," Mickey called out, from his own saddle, "Otherwise you'll go right over the other side."

"You aren't helping," Ian shot, looking at Cleo nervously.

"I'm almost sorry to be missing this," Jake grinned from the porch, and Mandy laughed, "Well you could still come."

"I think there are already enough witnesses to my humiliation, thanks," Ian joked.

"Either way, Gallagher, I'm gonna see your ass in that saddle," Jake pointed out, "So hop to it."

He sighed, and reached up to grab the horn, then lifted his foot into the stirrup.

So far so good.

"I'm holding her," Jace promised, "Just pull yourself up."

Ian nodded, and lifted until he found his balance, and threw his leg over.

When he was secure, and mostly sure he wasn't going to topple off, he straightened, and smiled, "I did it."

"Told ya it wasn't that bad," Mandy grinned, "Give him the reins, Jace."

He nodded, and lifted the reins he'd been holding over Cleo's head, so Ian could take them.

"It's real simple," he assured him, "You steer her direction with these. If you want to go to left, you pull them like this," he tilted the rope against Cleo's neck, "And pull the other way for right. Give her a light kick to make her go, and you can guide her with pressure from your legs as well. And if you want to stop, just pull straight back on the reins."

Ian reached forward and stroked the horse's mane, "What, no yeehaw or giddy up?"

Jace laughed, "None needed. Cleo's a good horse."

"Yeah, Yev usually rides her," Mickey chimed in, "So you'll be perfectly fine."

He nodded, but still felt a coil of nerves at the prospect of the animal beneath him actually moving.

"Try walking her forward," Mandy suggested, "So you can get used to it."

Ian bit his lip, but gave a nod, and gave the horse a nudge.

Cleo walked forward easily, but Ian instinctively gripped the saddle in response, forgetting all about direction or steering.

"You have to relax, Gallagher," Mickey told him, walking his own horse forward, "Keep your hands free for the reins."

"Can't I just stay here?" Ian asked instead, "Really. You're losing morning and I have no clue what I'm doing. Jake can go instead."

"He's got a point," Mickey actually agreed, "It is going to get hot soon. We need to get on with it."

He looked over to his brother, "You wanna come, Jake?"

Jake shrugged, "Sure."

Mickey motioned him over, then dismounted the horse he was on, and passed the lead to Jake.

"What are you doing?" Mandy asked, but Mickey ignored her as he walked forward and grabbed the side of Cleo's reins.

"Thanks," Ian said, "Now how do I get down?"

Mickey looked up at him, "You're gonna take your foot out of the stirrups and scoot up in the saddle, as far as you can."

Ian did as he said, "How is this gonna help me dismount?"

"It isn't," Mickey answered, replacing Ian's foot with his own, and grabbed the horn before lifting himself.

"What in the fuck are you doing?" Ian demanded, as Mickey settled into the seat behind him, and wrapped his arms around either side of him to take control of the reins.

"Now we can get going," Mickey explained, "And you can still come."

He was pressed against Ian's back entirely, and Ian had to fight back a different kind of nerve now.

"Yeah, well this wasn't what I had in mind," he pointed out, "Seriously. Just let me down. I'm fine with staying here, and it'll be must faster for you if I do."

"But where's the use in that?" Mickey asked, "You'll need to learn one way or another."

"Yeah, but I don't have to learn by you getting all up close and personal with spine," he insisted.

He chuckled, "Don't you trust me?"

Ian turned his head to narrow his eyes at him, "I'm still scarred from the truck ride."

He grinned, "Well the horse doesn't run sixty miles an hour, so I'm pretty sure you'll be fine."

Ian sighed, looking at the distance from himself to the ground, which wasn't far at all, "What if I fall off?"

Mickey's voice brushed against the back of his neck, "I wouldn't let that happen, Gallagher. Just try to enjoy yourself."

Ian hated to admit that it was in fact, an enjoyable experience, as they all took off with Jake riding the horse intended for Mickey, and Jace on another bay.

After a few minutes, Ian realized he was actually comfortable in the saddle, as his body found a rhythm of movement that timed with the horse's.

He was also impressed with how easily Mickey managed the animal, and had dropped his gaze to Mickey's tattooed hands on several occasions.

Which had led to him checking out the bulging muscles in his forearms, and he couldn't deny that they were worth looking at.

"I drove out earlier," Jace announced, "The herd was about two miles off that way," he pointed to the west portion of the pasture, and Ian felt Mickey nod, "Alright. They couldn't have gone too far then. We'll check there."

He nudged Cleo in that direction, and Ian gripped the horn as she turned.

He was ashamed that he actually felt so affected by Mandy's brother, but it had been awhile since his last half attempt at a hook up, and the pent up frustration was controlling his thoughts.

Maybe he should have taken Mandy's advice and dated a little more. God knows he could use some fun in his life.

He smiled a little.

Mickey could be fun...and it wasn't as if he wasn't interested.

But he was also his best friend's brother.

And a father, he reminded himself.

Probably not the smartest idea to consider him a candidate for those kind of activities.

But damn, if it wasn't a nice fantasy.

The roundup itself was simple, he soon found out, and was a good way to refocus his attention on the task at hand.

Mickey drove Cleo to the left side of the herd, pushing them over, where Mandy and Moon made sure they stayed straight on the right side.

Jake took up the rear, while Jace chased down any that strayed off, and brought them back to the group.

Ian had the easy job, and just held on to the horse while they twisted in and out of the cows, redirecting them.

Jake did a headcount, once they were all stilled, and sighed as he leaned back in his saddle, "Everyone's here," he announced, "I guess they didn't realize the fence had collapsed."

"Not complaining," Jace noted, "That just means we don't have to spend any more time chasing them down."

He moved his horse over so that a path opened for the cattle, and within seconds, they were scattering, off to do whatever it was that cows did in their free time.

Ian watched them go as Mandy pitched an idea.

"I'll race you guys back. Loser untacks all the horses!"

"You guys go ahead," Mickey told them, "We'll take the slow way back."

Mandy shrugged, "Suit yourself. But you two are going down!"

"On your mark," Jace smirked, and they counted down to take off.

Ian laughed as they kicked the horses forward and the animals took off at a full canter.

He shook his head, "They're crazy."

"It's genetic," Mickey smirked, "When you get a little more comfortable in the saddle you'll see. There's a certain freedom in horseback riding, especially when you run."

Ian turned in his seat, looking up at him, "You'd say the same about your truck though, and that doesn't instill much confidence."

He laughed, "It's not the same... Here, I'll show you."

"What the-"

He started to protest, but Mickey had already angled Cleo towards the house, and gave her a kick.

Thankfully he increased the speed gradually, so Ian was able to adjust to the bounce before Cleo fell into a smooth gallop, and his feet seemed to fly off the ground in a steady rhythm.

This was nothing like the truck ride.

This was actually...fun.

He grinned as they covered the distance in what felt like no time at all, their bodies rocking with the horse's steps, and laughed giddily as they crossed the pasture, and came to a stop in the yard, where Mandy was smugly handing Moon's reins to Jake.

"See," Mickey murmured, "It wasn't bad, was it?"

Ian rolled his eyes, but smirked, "Okay, so it wasn't as bad as the truck ride."

"Oh please, you fuckin' enjoyed it," he insisted.

Ian turned to look at him, and held up his thumb and forefinger in measurement, "Maybe a little."

He grinned, "Then we should do this again sometime...alone."

He could sense the teasing in his eyes and knew that he was expecting him to roll his eyes.

But he didn't feel like giving him the satisfaction.

So instead he just said, "Whatever you say, Milkovich."

A few hours later, they Milkovich men had all went on to do the rest of their chores, and in Jace's case, to go his job, helping out on a neighboring ranch, so Ian and Mandy had made their way inside.

Maria was in the dining room with Emma and another woman, who Ian hadn't met yet.

"Oh you guys are back," Emma grinned, taking notice of them as they entered.

Mandy nodded, "Yeah. You off work today?"

Emma motioned to their guest, "I had another lesson."

"Oh, that's right! You're barrel racing this year, right? Hey Alex."

"Hey," the other girl waved, "Yeah, she's doing really good too."

"Please," Emma shot, "I've just now managed to get Bandit to run around the barrels instead of through them."

"Progress is still progress," the woman, Alex, assured her, then looked over at Ian, "You must be Mandy's college friend."

Ian nodded, "Yep. Visiting for the summer."

"So Emma mentioned," Alex smirked affectionately at the younger girl.

"What?" Emma defended, "It's nice to see a new face every now and then! The ones around here get so boring. Changes of scenery can be a good thing!"

"Changes of scenery?" Maria rose a brow, "Does that mean you and Allison aren't a talking anymore?"

Emma shrugged, "She's not really ready yet, and I'm going to feel bad about the way I feel just because she does, so no... We aren't really talking anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie," Maria brushed a hand through Emmal's hair, and the girl shrugged, "Well, it gives me more time to practice at least. I've got to improve my time before the Fallbrook rodeo next month."

"You will," Alex promised her, "We'll keep working on it."

The front door opened then, and a few seconds later, one of the twins walked in.

From the length of the hair, and the fact that he had an arm around a skinny brunette, Ian guessed that it was Jake.

"Mom," he took note of Maria, "You need anything from town? Ollie is making me pick up feed with her, so we're heading that way."

The girl wiggled his arm off of her, and punched his side playfully, "I'm not making you, offered."

"Details," he smirked, then glanced back over at Maria.

"No, I'm okay," she assured him, "But your father's up in B-Barn. I'd check and make sure he's good before you leave. Are you coming back tonight?"

"Haven't decided yet. I was talking to Jace earlier and we might go up to Outlaws later."

Mandy whirled around, "You are? What time?"

"Seven, eight-ish. Did you want to come?"

"Uh, hell yeah I do! Is anyone good playing tonight?"

The girl with Jake shrugged her shoulder, "A few local bands, but they're doing happy hour until midnight."

"Nice," Mandy smiled, turning to look at Ian, "You wanna go?"

Ian rose his brow, "Um, what exactly is Outlaws?"

"A country bar," Emma answered, "Music, dance floor, beer, pool tables...you get the idea."

He nodded, "Yeah. Um, then sure."

"Awesome! It'll be fun," Mandy insisted, then looked back at her brother, "Is Mickey coming?"

Jake crooked his head, "Haven't asked him yet. I think he went down to his house. Did you want me to swing by and-"

"No, we got it," Mandy said, "He'll come if he knows Ian is."

Ian shot his friend a look, "Huh?"

The blonde smirked, "Oh please, like you two haven't been flirting all afternoon."

"Actually I think it was closer to arguing."

"Whatever," Mandy waved him off, "The point is, he'll be more likely to come if he knows you are. So we'll go by before we head out."

"Okay," Jake nodded, "Sounds good. Then I'm gonna go find dad."

Later that day, Mickey sat on the edge of his bed with his cell in his hands, waiting.

When the thing finally went off, he answered on the first ring, "What's the verdict, Mason?"

His friend, and lawyer, Mason Smith, answered with a strained voice, "Yana has a strong case, Mick."

He cursed internally, "How for fuck's sake? I'm Yevgeny's father. Shouldn't that take precedence over-"

"Not with your record, which her attorney has copies of, or your reputation."

"A couple of misdemeanors. I was practically a kid then," he defended, "And what does my personal life have to do with it?"

Mason sighed, "It's how it looks. Yana is planning to argue to a judge that you are irresponsible and self serving. You're young, a bachelor, with no commitments or responsibilities-"

"Excuse me?" he shot, "Who the fuck does she think she is? I'm working my fuckin' ass off to build a home for Yev and to secure my family's future. No judge would buy this stupid shit."

"They might," the guy insisted, "In this case, it's all about appearance. Yana has the sympathy card. Yev and Svetlana lived with her. Now she's lost her daughter, and Yevgeny is all that she has left. She's got a good house, nice location, she's listed on most of Yev's school information. She has a show of stability where you don't."

"I-"

"I know you have the ranch, and your family," Mason stated, "But from a judge's point of view, you've only been half in Yev's life since he was born."

"But he's mine," he argued, "Svetlana and I shared custody, equally, because that was her mother. Yana has no fucking rights to Yev."

"She does if Svetlana never documented that she wanted Yev to go to you in the event of her death."

"Well she wasn't exactly planning on dying so soon!" he snapped, and ran a hand down his face.

The lawyer spoke softly, "Look, I'm not saying it's impossible. But it's not going to be a simple fight. Your family is respected in this town, but everyone knows how you get around. A judge is going to see Yana as a devoted, experienced woman who lost her daughter and loves Yev, and who has the capability of caring for him. You on the other hand, are in the ranch business, which hasn't been good for anyone this year. You're basically struggling to stay afloat right now. It'll be a long process."

"Fine," he sighed, as a knock sounded on his front door, "Keep me updated."

"Of course."

He hung up, and with a groan threw his phone down on the mattress, before leaving his bedroom and walking down the hall, and through the living room, to answer the door.

He pulled it open, just as Mandy was going to knock again, "Yes?"

"Good, you are here," she grinned, "We're going to Outlaws."

He rose a brow and took note of Ian standing behind her, looking sexy as hell. Even more than usual.

"We being?" he asked, refocusing on Mandy.

"All of us. Jake and Jace, me and Ian, and Emma, though I think mom wanted her to finish something first. But that's besides the point. We're going to go grab some beers and dance. You interested?"

After the wonderful bit of news he'd just received?

"Hell yes."

A beer sounded like the perfect way to forget his problems for a while.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9:

"We can take my car," Mickey offered, as they walked down the steps of his porch, but Mandy shook her head.

"Hell no. We are taking my car."

"You really think you should be driving after drinking tonight?"

She rolled her eyes, "And what, like you should?"

He shrugged, "I was only planning on a fuckin' beer or two. And you're a bit of a light weight."

"Oh bite me."

Ian smirked at their banter, and Mickey looked at him.

"Or we could take the truck again," he joked, and Ian pinned him with a hard look.

"How about not."

"We can just take my car," Mandy repeated, "I'll give you the keys if I get tipsy, okay?"

Mickey nodded, "Fine."

They got into Mandy's car, Mickey sliding into the back seat so Ian could sit up front, next to his friend.

But he wasted no time leaning forward as Mandy put the vehicle in drive, and he propped his arms up on the back of both of their seats, tilting his head between them.

"So you feeling stiff yet?" He looked toward Ian.

He rose a brow, "Stiff?"

"Riding will leave you feeling sore," Mickey stated, and Ian glanced over at Mandy, unsure if he was teasing or being serious.

When the blonde's face didn't change, he decided it was actually a thing.

"I feel fine."

Mickey smirked, "Wait until tomorrow."

He could have mentioned that he was in very good shape, because when he wasn't studying, he was usually at the campus gym, but he was pretty sure Mickey'd find some way to make a joke about it.

So instead, he chose not to comment, and a few seconds later, Mandy broached a new topic.

"So have you ordered Yev's cake yet?"

"Not yet. His birthday isn't until next month, you know."

"Sure," Mandy said, "But it doesn't hurt to be prepared! You do at least know what kind of cake he wants, right?"

"Yes," Mickey replied, "A chocolate cake with green icing and ninja turtles on it. What he said, verbatim."

"Good," Mandy smiled, "I really can't wait until he comes over!"

"You and me both," said Mickey, then he changed the subject, looking over at Ian.

They arrived at Outlaws shortly after the sun had finished setting, and the sky was a blue haze of sleepy purples and fading pink.

Ian gave the scene an overview.

There was a tall brick building with a saloon type decor that had hanging neon signs in it's windows.

He could hear music vibrating from behind it's doors, and noticed that it grew louder when someone would enter or exit the place.

"Jake's truck's here," Mandy motioned, "He and Olivia are probably inside then, and I think Jace may have rode with them."

Mickey nodded, and motioned toward the bar, "Let's go find them."

He led the way up the short steps, and held the door open as Mandy walked in and Ian followed, Mickey stepping into line behind him.

It was a lot louder inside, but not as bad as Ian'd been expecting.

The place looked like every country bar he'd seen in any movie.

A small stage with some cover band on it, playing something with guitar and drums as people, ranging from sober to drunk, danced around, appearing to be having a good time.

There were tables and booths set around the walls, and an actual bar on the far side of the room, across from the pool tables.

The twins were there, shooting balls with some other guys.

"I see them," Ian motioned.

The other two followed his line of sight, and Mickey nodded, "Alright, you two head over. I'll grab us some drinks."

Ian nodded, and Mandy took his hand, leading him through the crowd of people until they got closer to her brothers.

"Three more to go!" Jake cheered, and Jace high-fived him, "Alright!"

"Who's winning?" Mandy asked.

They turned, and grinned.

"Well, well, look who made it," Jace teased.

"Shut up," she pushed at him, "We're here at least."

"Where's Mickey?"

She pointed toward the bar, "Grabbing our first round. Though I see you guys didn't bother waiting on us. Assholes."

They each had two bottles lined up on the edge of the pool table.

"We were thirsty," Jake winked, then noticed Alex a mile away from them.

"Damn. Doesn't she look hot?"

Olivia nudged his ribs.

"I mean, not as hot as you, babe, obviously," he amended.

"Nice save," One of the other guys scoffed.

Jake shot him a look, "Oh can it, Dean."

Dean, who seemed to be about their age, just smiled then looked at Olivia, "You know. If you ever get bored of him…"

She rolled her eyes, "Dream on."

"Every night," he winked, and Jace play punched his arm, "If you're done hitting on my brother's girl, you wanna take your shot?"

He shrugged and lined up his pole, while Jake rolled his eyes good naturedly.

Then Mickey returned with the drinks.

"Here you go," he handed one to Mandy, then to Ian, "Bottoms up."

Dean had made his shot and lined up for a second, but missed that time.

Jake took his place, kissing Olivia on the head really quick before grabbing his own stick.

"You play?" Mickey asked, leaning into Ian's back.

He shook his head, "Only once or twice before, and not well."

He chuckled, "I could show you some tricks."

he turned at the innuendo in his voice, and smirked, "You think so?"

"Yep," he nodded, "I'm very good at it."

"I'm sure you are," Ian teased.

He took another drink of her his, as Jace took his final shot and won the game for himself and Jake.

"Fuck," Dean grumbled.

Jake laughed, "Wanna try again?"

"Hell no," he shot, "I know when to accept defeat. Besides, Mandy over there is just waiting for me to ask her to dance."

The blonde lifted her brow, "Oh I am, am I?"

He winked, "You know you wanna."

She considered that, then shrugged, "What the hell. You guys watch my beer."

They nodded, and she followed Dean out to the dance floor.

Mickey turned to Jake then, "I'll play a round with you. Apparently I have a point to prove."

He smirked at Ian.

"Okay, cool," Jake grabbed a stick and tossed it to Mickey, "Line them up."

Half an hour later, Ian was more than one beer in and was having a pretty damn good time.

Mickey had won his game against Jake and was now trying to show him how to shoot the ball straight.

"Easy, Just let it slide."

"Shh," Ian scolded him, "I'm trying to concentrate."

"My bad," Mickey shot, then gripped Ian's hand a little tighter, moving it back, "Okay, now point it toward the hole you want, and let it glide along your finger."

He nodded and did as Mickey said, shooting the stick forward.

The cue ball hit its intended target, sending the blue solid one rolling forward.

However, it missed the hole he'd aimed for, but just barely.

"Damn," he muttered, straightening.

Mickey shrugged, "That was better. You'll get it."

He nodded, "Eventually, I'm sure. But right now, I need another drink."

Mickey chuckled, "Maybe you should just get a water."

"But I don't want a water," Ian shook his head.

"Okay you alcoholic. I'll go get your fix."

He grinned at Mickey, "Thanks."

Mickey pointed at the table, "Keep practicing or whatever."

Ian watched as Mickey disappeared into the crowd, then looked back at their game.

Mickey was totally winning, but he was having fun, so that was okay.

"Ian!"

He turned at the sound of his voice, and saw Emma walking over.

"Oh hey!" He greeted, "You came."

The youngest Milkovich nodded, "Finally! I had to help mom with some stuff, but we finished, and here I am...whoa, who's kicking your ass?"

Ian laughed, "Your brother."

"Which one?"

"Mickey."

April looked around, "He's here too? I saw Jake and Mandy dancing, but I haven't seen Jace or Mickey."

"Mickey's getting drinks," Ian noted, "And Jace...I'm not sure where he went actually."

He looked around, but then spotted Mickey returning, and Jace was actually with him.

"There you are," Emma grinned, "I was looking for you two. Oooh, can I have a drink of that?"

"Nice try," Mickey shot, "But last time I checked, you were still under age."

She rolled her eyes, "Details brother, details."

Mickey shot her a look, and as they bantered, Mandy appeared, "You wanna dance?"

Ian looked out to the floor, "Sure. But we're playing a game…"

"I'll take over," Emma offered, "If you guys don't mind."

Ian shook his head, "Nah. I'm losing anyway."

Mandy took his hand, "Come on. This is a good song."

Mickey watched his sister leave with Ian, and he must have stared a second too long, because Emma cleared her throat.

"Something to share with the class there?"

He blinked, turning to look at her, "What are you talking about?"

His sister rolled her eyes, "I'm talking about you ogling the city boy's backside. I mean I get it, he's hot, but not really your type."

He smirked, "I wasn't aware I had a type."

Emma considered that, "Simple. Easy. Perfectly fine with you never calling them afterwards..."

Usually, Mickey would have laughed her off, but the comment rubbed him wrong and he found himself frowning.

Something Emma noticed immediately.

"I'm joking with you," she moved around the table to stand next to him.

He placed an arm over her shoulder, "I know. But that doesn't mean you aren't right."

She smirked, "Hey, there's no harm in having fun. People should be able to do whatever with whoever they want, as long as everyone involved is of reasonable age, and consenting."

Mickey laughed, "I didn't tell you that to have you use it against me."

She only winked, and lined up for another shot, "Come on, big brother. It's been too long since someone's kicked your ass at this game."

He nodded, took one more swig of his beer, then turned back to the table.

Ian danced three songs with Mandy.

They were upbeat and silly, and he enjoyed himself.

Then the music slowed, and he offered Mandy a hand.

He pulled her closer, as they fell into the rhythm of the song being played.

"You aren't too bad at this," he teased.

She smiled, "I know. And you seem to be enjoying yourself."

He nodded, "I really am. I'm glad your family is letting me visit."

He twirled her a little, and she laughed, falling back against his chest, "Me too."

They finished the dance, and as the next one started, someone interrupted.

"So you're the new gay in town? Mind if i interrup?" The mistory guy addressed Mandy, "I want to talk to the new guy."

Ian turned to see a tall, good looking man, relatively young, but obviously older than the twins. Maybe even older than Mickey.

Mandy rose a brow, "Daniel. You're back in town?"

"Temporarily," the man, Daniel, nodded, "Family business, you understand. My brother will be thrilled to hear you're back."

"Good for him," Mandy said, "As for Ian...it's really up to him rather he wants to talk to you or not."

Then both of their gazes moved to his, and he blushed slightly, "Uh, sure."

He didn't know the guy, but he would hardly be the first stranger he'd talked to, and Mandy seemed familiar enough with him.

She gave his arm a little squeeze as she backed away, letting Ian and Daniel talk alone.

"Is this your first time visiting here?" Daniel asked, once they were alone.

Well, as alone as you could be on a crowded dance floor.

Ian smirked, "You're asking if I come here often?"

That won him a chuckle, "I suppose I am."

"This is my first time in Virginia," he admitted, "I met Mandy at school."

"You attend Duke as well, then?"

He was curious as to why he knew where Mandy was getting her degree, and apparently it showed in his expression, because he smiled.

"It's a small town," Daniel excused, "I may leave occasionally, but it's not hard to keep up with the ins and outs. Especially the Milkoviches."

"What do you mean by especially?" Ian questioned.

Daniel paused, as if trying to figure out the best way to answer, then shook his head instead.

"It's nothing really. Just a little family drama that has nothing to do with tonight. Because tonight I'm talking with a pretty boy, and hoping that he might let me buy him a drink when the song ends?"

Mickey was surprised when Mandy came back to the table, just in time to witness Emma's epic slaying of the game they were finishing.

While she danced her victory, he eyed his sister, "Where's Ian?"

"Talking," she motioned back towards the floor.

Mickey glanced over and took a second to locate the redhead in question.

Then he realized who he was talking to, and whirled on his sister, "You left him with a fucking Jordan?!"

Mandy shrugged, "Daniel's alright."

"None of them are alright," he argued, "They're a bunch of money hungry, lying-"

"And you aren't biased or anything," Emma grinned, "Come on Mickey, it's not like it's James or Carter."

He just shook his head at her, and sat his pool stick against the wall, "I'll be back."

Ian was feeling more than a little buzzed now, as he nearly stumbled when a pair of hands gripped his waist from behind, halting him.

"What the-'

He turned to see Mickey standing there, but he wasn't looking at him.

"Jordan."

"Milkovich," Daniel greeted.

"I guess you didn't get the memo, but he's here with us."

Daniel lifted a brow, "I guess I didn't realize that who he arrived with dictated who hhe was allowed to talk to."

Mickey's eyes narrowed, "Well, now you know."

They stared at each other coldly, and if Ian wasn't suddenly annoyed, he would have wondered what he was missing.

Be it as it may, he was annoyed.

"We were having just talking," he defended.

Mickey's gaze remained on Daniel, "Trust me when I say that this isn't the sort you want to be talking to, Gallagher."

He rolled his eyes, but Daniel was talking before he could think of a good retort.

"How are things with your business? Heard you got hit by those cattle thieves, and the fever that swept through a few months back couldn't have been good for the herd. It would be a shame if you had to start selling off. You know what they say; first it's the livestock, then it's the land."

Mickey took a step forward, "I'm gonna give you one chance to walk the fuck away."

Daniel smirked, "Easy Milkovich…no need to cause a scene. I'm going."

He threw a final look at Ian, "We'll get that drink another time."

When Daniel had disappeared into the crowd, Mickey turned to Ian, "Sorry about that."

"I was scored in for a free drink before you showed up. Asshole."

Mickey chuckled lightly, despite the fact that Ian's tone was slightly annoyed.

"I'll get you whatever you want," he promised.

Ian considered that.

"Whatever I want?"

He nodded, wondering if he was going to regret the offer, but then Ian smirked and grabbed his hand, leading him towards the bar that was less crowded now than it had been earlier.

By they time they got their drinks, Mickey forgot that he had only planned on one beer.

He also forgot why he shouldn't be trying to cozy up next to this gorgeous man.

Ian was every gay guy's fantasy, and it wasn't as if he'd shut down Mickey's advances.

But not tonight.

Tonight Ian was drinking, and despite the desire he felt, he wasn't going to take advantage of anyone in such a vulnerable position.

For heaven's sake, he had a son after all.

Yevgeny.

The damn court date was torturing him the closer it grew, because he was terrified that he was going to lose.

Maybe having a stronger drink wouldn't hurt after all.

An hour later, Mickey was glad he'd stopped after the one shot.

He'd had time to sober up, which was good, because Ian had decided to loosen up and had thrown back one after another.

Some with Mandy, some with the twins and Olivia, and at one point, had a line of people at the bar drinking with him.

Then Ian had drug him to the dance floor, and he had yet to figure out how he was still standing, let alone moving his amazing body to any kind of beat.

"This is fun. Who knew you can actually dance," Ian giggled. "Maybe I can show you some other moves sometime?"

Mickey smirked, "As fun as that sounds, I'm not sure sober you would agree."

"Oh please. I'm not even a little bit drunk! My tolerance is like….way. up. here!"

He stretched his hand up high, as if it were an invisible line he could reach if he tried hard enough.

Mickey couldn't help but laugh at him as the song ended. He would have been content all night, just dancing with Ian, but it wasn't long before he finally started crashing, his weight leaning into Mickey's chest more and more, until his eyes were closing.

With some effort, he positioned them so Ian could rest against him, as he moved them off the dance floor, to find Mandy.

It wasn't difficult, as his sister tended to get a little louder when tipsy.

"Hey, Mands. I'm gonna run Ian home."

Mandy turned, appraising his statement, and nodded, "Yeah okay, you need me to come?"

He shook his head, "Nah, I'll tuck him in the guest room at Mom's. You can ride back with Jace and Jake."

She gave another nod, and handed him her keys, "Okay. Be careful."

The lights were off at the Milkovich house, and Mickey was failing to keep Ian's voice down, as he helped him inside.

"Shhh," he attempted again but some song was stuck in Ian's head, and he was bellowing the notes to his heart's content, no matter that the words were all blurring together.

He stumbled over the first few stairs, "Whoops."

Mickey chuckled, and wrapped Ian's arm around him, "Easy now. One step at a time."

It was a challenge, but they finally made it up to the room he'd claimed for the summer.

"Mhmm bed," he grumbled swaying over to the mattress and dropping onto it.

Mickey shook his head in amusement, pulling the shoes off of his feet.

Ian rolled over then and took off his jeans, so that he was left in his shirt and underwear.

Mickey ignored that thing that got hard in his pants and focused on getting him under the blanket, and had nearly succeeded when Ian reached up and pulled him down onto the mattress with hin.

Barely having enough time to catch himself on his arms, he landed above him.

Ian's chest moved against his own with every breath he took, and if he licked those fucking lips one more time…

"You should sleep," he breathed.

"Stay with me," Ian insisted, and god, Mickey wished like hell he could.

But he knew that if he laid down with Ian there was no way he could resist him, and somehow he didn't think that Ian would appreciate his lack of control once he got sober.

He pulled himself up, straightening his clothes, and finished pulling up the blanket.

"Maybe next time," he offered Ian, "But not tonight."

He sighed, but his eyes were closing and Mickey didn't think he had much fight left in his body.

"'Kay…hey Mick?"

"Yeah, sleepyface?"

A sleepy voice answered, "Tonight was fun."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The young teen felt the tears running down his cheek as he threw a bag over his shoulder.

His father followed him down the hallway, "That's right! Just leave! Take off like your mother did!"

He didn't bother turning around as he came through the kitchen, "Mom left because she couldn't stand living with you and your bad habits!"

He kicked at an empty bottle, one of the many that littered the floor, to prove his point, and blew into the living room.

"Damn it, Ian! You aren't thinking this through. You can't make it out there on your own! For fuck's sake, you're seventeen years old!"

He wiped at his eyes angrily, "I've been on my own for years while you've been drowning yourself in alcohol!"

He had finally reached the door, and fumbled for the knob.

"If you leave...you aren't welcome back."

His threat was delivered in a rush of shaky anger, and Ian threw him a final look over his shoulder.

The man he'd lived with his whole life, who had always been a complete wreck, stood as he always had, burning forever into his mind.

Grimy shirt, bloodshot eyes, and reeking of alcohol.

"Fine by me."

And with that, he left and never looked back.

-

Ian woke up from his dream...or was it a memory?

He couldn't really tell, with the way they'd blurred together over the years.

His father's face still haunted him sometimes, though he did his best to push him past out of hid mind.

The guilt, the pain...

He took a breath to get his bearings.

He was in the guest room of the Milkovich house, where he'd spent every night of this past week, and the sun shone in from the windows.

The air was growing hotter outside, which made the days longer, but he found that he was okay with it, and this bed was always a warm welcome at the end of the day.

The ranch work was getting easier, now that he was growing more familiar with it, and somehow come dinner time, he was always happy about the progress.

He felt useful, and really enjoyed the Milkovich family, be it Jace's jokes, Maria's cooking, or Mickey's flirting.

It was easier than he'd first been expecting to fit in, and they'd all welcomed him wholeheartedly.

Something he appreciated more than they'd ever know.

Almost as much as he appreciated the chance to finally sleep in, with it being Saturday, and Maria thinking they deserved the break.

He shook his head, a little annoyed at the fact that an echo of his past had cut into his sleep.

But as he blinked, he realized that perhaps, that wasn't what woke him after all.

Something was on the edge of his bed.

Something small, with blonde hair and giant blue eyes.

It giggled.

"Uh, hi," Ian cleared his throat, taking a guess at who his unexpected visitor was, "Are you Yevgeny?"

The little boy smiled, and bounced across the mattress to his side.

Instead of answering, he reached up and started playing with Ian's hair

"Your hair's red!" he giggled.

Ian smiled, as the haze of sleep began to wear off, "Yep. You like it?"

The little boy nodded and smiled wide, before asking curiously, "How come did you know my name?"

"I'm a friend of your Aunt Mandy," he admitted, "I'm visiting this summer and she told me about you."

Yevgeny beamed at that, "Aunt Mands here?"

Ian nodded, "In her room, I think. But she may be asleep."

A small pout crossed the boy's face and holy hell it was heartbreaking.

Ian straightened on the bed, "Would you like to go see if she is awake?"

Yevgeny nodded vigorously, but then paused, "But Daddy says I can't go no where with a stranger."

Ian smiled again, imagining Mickey giving that exact advice to this adorable little boy.

"And he's absolutely right," he nodded, "But your daddy knows who I am, and so does your Aunt Mandy. My name's Ian."

Yevgeny smiled that earsplitting grin again, "Ian is a pretty name. I have a puppy named Sparkles, but he's at home."

Ian chuckled a little, just as words sounded from out in the hall.

"Yev? are you up here?"

Mickey's voice was unmistakable, and Yevgeny shrieked, no doubt giving his location away, and grabbed the bundle of Ian's blankets.

"Shhh!" he demanded, throwing them over his head, "I hiding!"

A second later, Mickey's head poked into the bedroom.

Damn, the man always managed to look good without even trying, and this morning was no exception.

Smiling at Ian, he moved his gaze to the lump in his blanket.

He smirked, his simple black shirt crumpling as he lifted a hand to run through his hair, "Ian, you haven't seen Yevy anywhere, have you? He's a little thing, about yay high, and can't sit still to save his life."

Ian drawled hid voice dramatically, playing along, "Nope, sorry. No little boys here. Especially not on the bed."

"Oh really?" Mickey took a few steps forward, "Then whose feet is sticking out from under the blanket?"

There was a giggle, a movement, then Mickey tackled the blanket, falling onto the mattress as he rolled so Yevgeny wouldn't be squished.

Ian slid over to avoid being caught in the tumble, and Yevgeny laughed as Mickey wrapped him in the covers, effectively trapping him.

"Daaaaddy!" he squealed between laughs, his little feet kicking as he tried to get free.

Mickey lifted the blanket so his head was revealed.

"I found you," he gloated.

Yev crossed his arms, "You didn't count high!"

"You didn't tell me we were playing hide and seek," he pointed out, "And weren't you supposed to stay downstairs until everyone woke up?"

He managed to look sheepish and dropped hiz gaze.

Ian reached over to Mickey's arm, catching his attention; not wanting him to scold his son for his sake, "He wasn't bothering me. Really."

He shook his head, "You say that until he's jumping on your head at six in the morning."

Yev moved fast, launching himself into Mickey's arms and hugged his neck, "I'm sorry, Daddy."

As quick as it had come, the sternness left and his expression melted to one of complete adoration, "It's okay , but next time, you need to listen, and not interrupt people while they sleep."

Yev pulled away from his chest, "But I want to see his hair up closer!"

Mickey's brows pulled together and Ian chuckled, "He likes my hair color."

Yevgeny was nodding as he spoke, "It's pretty."

The little boy looked back to Ian, "Are you gonna eat breakfast with us? Gramma made scrambled eggs!"

Ian smiled, "Scrambled eggs? How can anyone say no to that?"

"They're yummy!" Yev promised, and reached for his hand, "Come on, Ian!"

Ian wasn't used to taking orders from a child, but with that adorable face and those large blue eyes, he wasn't about to disappoint the little boy.

"I'm coming."

Breakfast was an interesting ordeal, since he, Mickey, Yevgeny, and Maria were the only ones there to eat.

Mandy and Emma were still asleep, and the twins had already left that morning with their father.

"They're at the salebarn," Maria told Mickey as she joined them at the table, "Your dad was going to get you to go as well, but he knew you had Yev today."

"He's looking at getting more cattle?" Mickey inquired, "Can we afford that right now?"

Maria shrugged, scooping some eggs onto her plate, "He's just supposed to be looking, but we're going to have to do something to get afloat. Right now we're barely breaking even, and that seems to be the case no matter how much I rebudget and cut expenses."

Mickey frowned, and Ian leaned forward.

"You know, if you want, I could take a look at your files," he offered, "I'm working towards a degree in business finance as well as general med...maybe I can help?"

Maria blinked at him, then nodded, "Well yes, I suppose it couldn't hurt. If you don't mind, that is. I don't want tie up your time with-"

"It's no trouble," Ian waved her off, "Really. I may not know much about ranching, but business...I can do that. Maybe we can find a way to increase your income while lowering expenses until you can turn a higher profit."

Maria nodded, "That would be wonderful. Just let me know when you want to go through everything, and I'll show you what I have."

He smiled, "Well I'm free today. Unless Mandy made plans for us that I'm not yet aware of."

"Very possible," Mickey smirked.

His mother shifted her attention to him, "What are you doing today?"

He motioned toward Yev, who was chewing a mouthful of breakfast, "He wanted to go riding. Thought we might take a picnic with us and have lunch under that big oak with the tree house in it."

"We get to have a picnic?" Yev asked excitedly.

Mickey smiled at him softly, "Sure. What do you think about peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with some chips and apples?"

"Yum!" Yev moved to his knees in the chair and looked across the table, "Can Ian come with us too? Please, Daddy, pleeeease?"

Mickey seemed surprised, "Well, that's up to him."

He glanced to Ian, "What do you say, Gallagher? Wanna come on a picnic with us?"

Ian was unsure if Mickey would want him to tag along on his time with his son, but Yev was begging with a pout and it tore at his heart.

"Um yeah...sure. That sounds great." he smiled at the little boy across from him, who looked as if his entire day was made.

"Yay! Ian ride with us!" he cheered.

"Actually, Ian may have to ride with me," Mickey teased, "He still isn't used to being on horseback."

"I've gotten better!" Ian defended with a laugh, "At least I'm managing to stay in the saddle on my own now."

"Small improvements," Mickey praised, "We'll see which horses are feeling up for the ride when we go out there."

"I ride Cleo?" Yev asked.

Mickey nodded, "If you want. Or you can ride with Daddy and we'll let Ian ride Cleo."

"'Ian can ride Cleo," Yev nodded, "She's a nice horse."

"Speaking of the horses," Maria interjected, "Any luck with War?"

The conversation continued easily, drifting from one topic to the next, until eventually Mandy came downstairs, and Emma followed a while later.

Yev was thrilled to see his Aunt Mands, and was sure to tell her all about the picnic and ride planned for lunch.

Mandy rose her brow suggestively at Ian as Yevgeny rattled about it, but he just shook his head.

It's not as if this was some romantic lunch date.

He was just spending time with Mickey and his little boy who was probably the cutest thing in this part of the country.

And, he was actually looking forward to it.

A few hours later Ian followed Mickey and Yev into the barn to saddle up the horses.

"Yev can ride with me," Mickey decided, "And you can take Cleopatra, since you've been on her before."

Ian nodded, "Okay, though I hope you're cowboy enough to know how to rope a horse, because if she takes off on me, I'm fully expecting you to come after us."

Mickey grinned, "Don't worry, no smart cowboy would willingly let his horse run off. But I doubt it'll be an issue. Cleo's bomb proof. Trust me."

And strangely, he did.

"Which horse are we taking riding?" Yevgeny asked.

Mickey motioned down the row of stalls, "What do you think about taking Copper?"

Yev smiled, "I like Copper!"

"Great," Mickey pointed down the way, "He's in stall number six now. Why don't you go put the halter on him and lead him out here."

"Okay," the little boy agreed easily, racing down the barn to do as his father suggested.

Ian's brows pulled together, "Is that safe? These horses could trample him."

Mickey looked at him amusedly, "Yev's been riding for as long as he's been walking, Gallagher. He'll be fine."

Ian bit his lip, and reminded himself that it wasn't his child, and that Mickey wouldn't let his son get hurt.

"Alright then...what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to go get Cleo," he answered, "Mandy showed you how to halter, right?"

He nodded.

"Good. Then put the halter and lead rope on her, and bring her out next to Copper. Yev will show you where to tie them at. I'll grab the tack and meet you there."

He nodded again, "Okay."

It was an interesting experience, watching Yevgeny with the horses.

Unlike Ian, he was completely at ease with the animals, and seemed certain of his control as they walked them over to what appeared to be a hitching post.

"-but Cleo's my favorite, favorite!" he was saying, "I rided her since I was little. She's a nice horse. But you gots to be sure not to spook them, because they'll get really scared and might try to run or buck or jump. But Cleo doesn't get scared easy. That's why Daddy lets me ride her all the time when I want. She was Gramma's horse, but now she's mine. I love her. But it's okay if you ride her today."

Ian smiled down at him, "She seems like a very good horse, you must take good care of her?"

Yevgeny nodded, "I feed her and pet her and make sure she has lots of water."

They reached the post, and Ian watched as Yevgeny tied the lead rope on Copper around the bar and looped it through itself.

"You got to make sure it's not too very tight," he said seriously, "Just in case they horsy tries to pull up or falls, it comes loose and doesn't hurt them. But you don't want it super super loose, 'cause then the horse will get free easy and eat all of Gramma's grass and she'll get mad."

Ian copied the knot, actually heading the child's words, "Like that?"

Yev nodded, with a smile, "Yep!"

A moment later, Mickey walked over, his hands full with saddles and other tack.

Ian tried to ignore the way his muscles bulged under the weight of the load, but hey, he was only human, and his eyes had a mind of their own sometimes.

"I think that's everything," Mickey said when he got close enough to sit it all down, "I'll show you how to saddle the horse and when everything's good we can head out. I left the picnic stuff on the porch though, so we'll have to stop by over there and grab it."

Ian nodded, "Okay."

The tacking up process was fast, and it didn't take long for Ian to get it down.

He still felt unsteady as he mounted Cleo and took the reins, but it was a lot better now than it had been the first time.

Mickey helped Yev up, then climbed on behind him, before looking to Ian, "You good?"

He nodded, tightening his grip on the two thin ropes, "I think so."

"Just remember to relax," Mickey advised, "And stick close to me. Cleo is used to trail riding, so she should follow Copper's lead and you won't have to worry much about steering her."

Knowing this did comfort him some, and he did his best to relax his body into the saddle so he could enjoy the ride.

Mickey was right.

As soon as he led Copper forward, Cleo came to attention, ready to follow.

Ian gave her a little nudge to let her know it was okay, and the horse walked forward easily.

They stopped by the porch, where Mickey was able to reach down and grab the bag he'd packed all the food into, and tied it to the saddle, before motioning towards the pasture.

"We're going to cut over there. The spot is only about three quarters of a mile, and I'll keep a steady pace for you."

He didn't say this teasingly, but to make sure Ian understood that he was being sensitive to the fact that he was still new at this, and Ian appreciated it.

"Thank you," he called.

Mickey winked at him, then pushed Copper forward.

An hour later, Ian was trying to remember what had felt so intimidating about the whole ordeal, and was drawing a blank.

The ride had been fun, once he'd gotten the hang of it, and the location they'd stopped at was gorgeous.

The giant tree provided enough shade that the warm sun wasn't uncomfortable, and Mickey threw a blanket down on the grass beneath it, before they ate.

Since they were on top of a slight hill, they could almost see the house, and the sky seemed to stretch on forever.

It was peaceful.

Yev kept them entertained while they downed the sandwiches, telling stories about one of his friends at preschool, his dog Sparkles, which Ian discovered was a stuffed animal, and even some involving different things he'd done with Mickey over the years.

Then he proceeded to ask everything there was to ask about Ian's life.

"Where did you live before you met Aunt Mands?"

Ian just smiled and did his best to answer honestly, "I lived in Chicago. That's in Illinois."

Yev's eyes got wide.

"I went to Chicago before! But I was littler. Did you go to school there too?"

"I went to high school there. But I moved to go to school where your Aunt Mandy goes."

"And that's where you and her became bestest friends?"

Ian chuckled, "Yep. We met a couple years ago and have been friends ever since."

"How come she just now asked you to visit?" Yev asked.

Ian leaned back on the blanket, "Well usually I stay at school and go to extra classes. But Mandy thought I was getting too smart."

Yev giggled, "Too smart?! That's silly. Are you super smart? Can you count super high? What about pluses? Can you plus numbers? We learned pluses this year in kindergarten, and next year I'll be in first grade and we get to learn sub...sub...what is it, Daddy?"

Mickey ran a hand over his hair, "Subtraction."

"Subtraction!" Yev repeated, "I get to learn that next year. Can you do subtractions?"

Ian nodded, "Yep. I learned those in school too."

Yev beamed and started to ask another question, but Mickey cut him off, "Hey, why don't you go check out the tree house?"

It was a small little box up in the tree that Mickey said his father had built for them when they were kids, and Yevgeny jumped up excited, "I can go all the way up high?"

"Sure," Mickey smiled, "Just be careful not to slip while you climb."

He nodded vigorously and rushed over to the steps nailed into the trunk, "Watch me! I go real high!"

"We're watching," Ian promised, using a hand to shield his eyes from the peeking sun as he looked up at the little boy.

Yev was a fast climber, and by the time he'd reached the top he seemed to forget that he had an audience.

Mickey's chuckle brought Ian's attention back to ground level.

"Sorry about that," he told hin, "Yev can really talk when he gets going."

Ian smiled, "It's not a problem, really. He's adorable."

"Thanks," he glanced up to where his son was playing, "He's something else, for sure, but I love him more for it."

Ian watched his face fill with tenderness and felt a surge of sadness for him, "This situation must be hard on you... having to share him."

Mickey flinched, and Ian wondered if he was going to close off again, as he usually did with the custody topic, but to his surprise, he sighed, "Yeah... it really fuckin' does. Especially when all I want is to have him home. To have him here with me so I can be in his life every day, take him to school, tuck him into bed, and just have the chance to actually raise him."

His gaze moved back to Ian's, "It wasn't so hard, with Svetlana. We were friends before Yev, and remained so after the birth. She loved Yev as much as I did, and Yev loved her, so sharing him was easier then. We didn't worry about custody or child support or fighting over who got him when. We worked together and Yev was happy...but Yana…"

He trailed off, as if uncertain he wanted to dive into the thoughts his mind had conjured about this woman, but it meant a lot to Ian that he'd been willing to share anything.

"She's just making this difficult," he finished, "And I wish like hell that she would just let Yev come home."

They fell silent, and Ian tried to think of something to say.

Something to comfort him, or at least to let him know that he understood the pain of wanting something that felt impossible.

But then he changed the subject.

"You know, he actually did have a good question though…"

Ian crooked his head, "What do you mean?"

"About why you just now came back with Mandy? You guys have been friends for like, what? Three years now? Seems unlike my sister to put off inviting you back that long. Were your classes really that important?"

Ian opened his mouth to tell him no, of course not, but hesitated.

His devotion to school was a whirlwind of crap that he wasn't sure he wanted to get into.

But on the other hand, Mickey had just opened up to him, and fair's fair.

He sighed.

"No you're right, there were times that Mandy made the offer. I just kept turning her down."

Mickey rose a brow, "Any particular reason?"

"It's not about being a nerd," he insisted, "The school stuff... it's about being successful. My parents weren't... good."

Ian bit his lip, "My dad was an alcoholic and my mom took off when I was young. I have a sister, Debbie, but she's younger than me. My mom just abandoned us, and my dad was too out of it most the time to even know we were there. He couldn't hold a job, never really even tried to. Half the time I had to cover the rent on our apartment with my part time paycheck. The place was always trashy, and we lived in a crappy neighborhood…"

He swallowed, cutting out the grimy details, "So I graduated school early, and I left. I applied to as many colleges as I could, and got away. But I refuse to go back to that kind of life... I can't. So I push myself to do my absolute best. I'm going to med school, and I'm going to be a surgeon, and I'm never going to have to worry about ending up like that."

Mickey considered his words.

"It makes sense then, that you'd double as a business major."

He nodded, "Financing is important to stay out of debt."

Mickey laughed dryly, "Don't I know it….it was nice of you to offer to help my mom, by the way. To be honest, we could probably use it, but it's just to expensive to hire a professional right now."

"I figured that might be the case," Ian said, "But I really don't mind. Your family is amazing, Mick, and they've all been really good to me."

He smiled, "Yeah, they're good people. And I'm glad you finally decided to take a break from that success to come meet us."

Ian laughed, "Me too. This summer has been interesting to say the least, and I feel like it's barely started."

"You've got a few months left," Mickey nodded, "Who knows what could happen between now and then."

His eyes had darkened, and Ian wasn't sure if he was reading the intent in them correctly, but then Mickey's gaze trailed down to his lips, and he thought that maybe he was.

God, he was so close, and he wanted to kiss those perfect lips.

Mickey leaned forward slightly, as if though the same thought was on his mind, and Ian looked into his eyes.

All that blue was captivating, and he swallowed.

Mickey was so close now, and his lips parted slightly as he felt his breath flow across them.

"Daddy!"

Mickey pulled away as fast as Ian did, and they both looked up to where Yev was climbing down the tree, "I climbed so high! I was taller than the birds!"

Mickey smiled, as if they hadn't almost just been caught about to make out, and pulled himself up from the ground, "You did? That's awesome."

Yev jumped the rest of the way to the ground and rushed over to take his hand, "Can we go to the house so I can show Ian my Sparkles?"

"We'll see, Yev. But first we have to get the horses back to the barn. Why don't you go untie Cleo and bring her over?"

Yevgeny nodded, "Okay!"

"His timing is impeccable," Mickey joked.

Ian laughed a little, "Probably for the best, today, though."

Mickey smirked, "Well, there's always tomorrow."

He didn't bother to ask what he meant, and soon Yev was back with the horse, and Mickey went to fetch Copper.

The ride back was a lot faster, and Ian easily agreed to go see Sparkles at Mickey's house, once they'd untacked and washed down the horses.

He'd only seen Mickey's house the night that they'd gone to Outlaws, and that had just been the outside, so he was a little surprised when Yev pulled him through the front door, to find that it didn't feel like the typical bachelor pad he'd expected.

Sure, it was masculine, and very woodsy like, but it felt homey too.

Yevgeny led him through the living room and down the hall to the room at the end and opened the door.

"This is Sparkles!" Yev exclaimed, hugging the stuffed animal, "He's my best friend!"

"He's cute" Ian smiled at him.

Yev giggled, then put it on his bad, before moving on to the next item that Ian just had to see.

It was fun, watching the little boy do his show and tell so excitedly, and Ian silently praised his energy and positivity.

You'd never know that he'd recently lost a parent, and maybe that was a blessing.

Kids were resilient, and Yevgeny seemed happy in his space at Mickey's, and it was clear that he adored his father as much as Mickey adored him.

Ian wondered at Yev's grandmother, and why the woman was so hell bent on keeping Yevgeny away from this.

Or maybe it was just that the woman didn't want to let go of him either.

He was an easy boy to fall in love with, as Ian was personally learning with each passing minute.

Mickey watched his son rant to Ian about thing after thing from where they sat on his ninja turtles covered blankets.

Yev had never been shy, and loved to talk, but the way he was opening up to Ian was the attitude he usually reserved for close family, not people he'd just met.

Not that he met random people very often, but still.

It warmed his heart to see him interacting with another person so easily.

And what was almost as heartwarming, was Ian himself.

Mickey didn't know many people who could sit listening for as long as he had without sending out an SOS, but no, Ian actually seemed interested in everything Yev was telling him, and responded with the appropriate amounts of enthusiasm at every pause, even offering words of his own, whenever Yev paused long enough for him to do so.

Mickey sighed.

He just wanted the best for his son.

He wanted Yev to feel happy and loved, and surrounded by a family that was going to support him, no matter what.

He hated that he'd ever known sorry, and would kill before he watched him go through something like that again.

He was too innocent to know such a deep loss, and he'd vowed over and over to bring him home, and to give him the life he deserved.

Maybe by the end of summer, that dream would be a reality.

"Daddy, come play with us!" Yev demanded, and he forced a smile on his lips.

"What do you want to play?"

"Ninja turtles!" he decided, and Ian laughed with amusement.

Mickey smirked, "Let's do it."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

A face full of blonde hair is one way to wake up in the morning, and unfortunately for Ian, it wasn't the first time his best friend had chosen to end his dreams this way.

"Ian! Come on, dickhead! It's time to get up. Seriously. Don't make me have to steal your blankets. Ian!"

"I'm awake," he groaned as he sat up on the mattress, "So volume down, please."

The sun was shining in through the window, but it was casting a bluish haze, letting him know it was probably wasn't any later than seven-thirty.

"Sorry," Mandy apologized, "But you were like the dead in here."

"Blame your brothers," Ian yawned, shooing Mandy aside with his hand so he could push back the covers, "I wanted to go to bed after the second round of poker, but no, they insisted that we stay up until the entire thing ended, which wasn't until past midnight, by the way, and like an idiot, I let them talk me into staying up with them."

Mandy smirked, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I made coffee. There's a giant pot down stairs waiting for you."

"Mhmm," he sighed, "Is it as good as Audrey's?"

Audrey's Diner was their go-to coffee place for late night cram sessions, only a few blocks from their dorm rooms, and Ian had become a little addicted to the place.

"Maybe not quite up to Audrey's standards," Mandy admitted, "But drinkable. So come on! Get up and get some caffeine."

Ian groaned, but climbed out of the bed and let his friend pull him down the stairs.

The kitchen and dining room were buzzing, with Milkoviches coming and going in different directions with food, drinks, empty plates, refilled plates, and the likes.

Ian mosied his way past the crowded walkway, where he almost bumped Emma's glass from her hand, and settled into a bar stool at the kitchen counter.

"'Ian!"

He'd barely had time to take a breath before a small body flew at him, nearly knocking him out of the chair.

Yevgeny was squeezing his waist, "Did Aunt Mands wake you up? She said you were sleeping, but we didn't want all the food to be gone, so she said she'd wake you up!"

Ian forced a smile at the energetic little boy, those wide blue eyes and sweet grin impossible to disappoint.

Mickey walked over, appearing from the traffic of his family. He didn't look any more awake than Ian felt.

"You were right," he told him, his voice rough with exhaustion, "We should have went to bed after Jake won the second round."

Ian smirked, "And you even took off earlier than the rest of us."

He sat on the stool beside him, lifting Yev into his lap, "Had to get this one into his own bed. I'm guessing Mandy dragged you out of yours?"

"She's very insistent," Ian nodded, "But she promised me coffee, so there's that."

He chuckled, "Nice compromise."

The blonde walked over then, carrying the promised cup of caffeine, "Here's the coffee."

"Thanks," Ian smiled, taking the mug and inhaling the steam coming off the drink.

Maria's voice called over as he took a sip, "Ian, did you get some food? The boys will be coming back for seconds soon, so come grab a plate. And Mickey, didn't I tell you to get my grandson an apple juice from the fridge?"

"Yes ma'am," the both answered with a smirk, and joined the chaos.

It was getting on into the afternoon before the hustle slowed any, but Ian found himself still in the kitchen, except now he was covered in flour.

"I think this will be the last batch," Maria said, checking the oven, before dusting her hands off on the apron she adorned, "Thanks so much for helping."

"No problem," Ian smiled.

"Speak for yourself," Emma shot, "I wanted to go with Dad."

Maria chuckled, "You'll have plenty of opportunity next week. Mandy hasn't gotten to spend any real time with him, and you and Ian did a wonderful job on the pies."

"What about me?" Yev asked, from his perch atop the counter.

He was licking the spoon they'd used to mix the apple filling concoction, and had flecks of the fruit all over his cheeks.

Maria smiled at him fondly, "You did a great job too, sweetie. You're a very good helper."

Content with the praise, Yevgeny went back to licking his spoon, and the other three cleaned up.

Ian found that he quite enjoyed baking with the Milkovich women, even if Mandy hadn't been able to stay and join them.

She had went with Terry and Jake to town to help set up for some street fair that was being held on the square.

Mickey and Jace had been out all morning taking care of the chores, and Maria had decided that she wanted to bring some pies to sell at the baked goods booth.

Ian was surprised to discover that all of the proceeds of the sale would go towards city funds to help cover the cost of some bridge restoration, and that Maria wouldn't actually be profiting, despite the work she'd put into making the desserts.

Which reminded him of the family's financial situation…

"You know, if you want, I could take a look at those files while we wait, see if I can offer any advice?"

Maria smiled, as if just remembering that she'd offered to let Ian do so, "Oh yes, of course! They're in the office. Emma, do you mind keeping an eye on Yevy?"

"'Course not," Emma nudged her nephew, "I'm his favorite anyway."

Maria motioned for Ian to follow her out of the kitchen, and down the hall.

The office was at the end of it, across from Maria and Terry's bedroom, and Ian was impressed upon entering.

It wasn't massive, but there was a large cherry-wood desk, an extensive matching bookshelf, a sofa, and a fireplace.

Papers were scattered over the desk, and Maria took a look at them before frowning, "Well these are most of them. He must have been looking through the files again. Always worried, that one."

"Terry?" Ian asked, understandingly.

Maria shook her head, checking the dates on the paper, "Mickey. He's always coming in here and pulling stuff out, taking stuff home, making a mess just so he can come back and worry over it some more. I know that the finances are important for his custody case, but I don't know what good loosing sleep over these budget costs is gonna do."

Ian frowned slightly, recalling that Mickey had left the poker game earlier than the twins, and that he'd looked as dead as he did this morning.

Had he been up looking at these all night?

Ian's heart broke a little, once again, for Mickey's situation, and he prayed there was some way he'd be able to help.

"Well, here it is," Maria handed him the stack she'd sorted, "If you can make what you can of this, I'd appreciate the insight."

Ian nodded, "Do you mind if I sit in here while I read through them?"

"Oh course not," Maria patted his shoulder, "Just holler if you need anything."

Ian smiled appreciatively, and Maria left him be, shutting the door as she exited.

It didn't take long for Ian to see exactly why Mickey was so worried.

The Milkoviches were barely breaking even, and had been declining steadily all year in their income.

He wasn't sure that part time jobs were going to make up the gap after a while, and if something didn't give, they'd risk having to sell off.

More out of curiosity than need, he flipped through the stacks until he found the property information.

He had to blink a couple times at the sum.

Their property was worth a lot of money. A lot.

He couldn't believe that they hadn't sold some off already.

Just letting go of a few back acreage would stabilize them until they could formulate a more solid plan.

And hell, if they sold all but the residential area, they'd be set for years to come!

So why hadn't they?

Vaguely, he remembered what Mickey had told him, the day he'd went out with him to fix the fence.

"There's more to life than money, Gallagher."

No doubt it was an inherited mentality; something that the Milkoviches truly believed, but what was a little land compared to financial stability?

Shaking his head, Ian read through more of the pages, and lost himself to the clock.

Mickey walked back up towards his mother's house with Jace, wondering if he'd be able to steal a quick shower before heading into town.

He was roasted from working in the sun and probably didn't smell too fresh, but he wasn't going to disappoint Yev, who'd been looking forward to the street fair for weeks.

He wondered if Ian was planning on going.

Yevy would probably manage to talk him into it, because much like Mickey, Ian found it hard to see the little boy upset on any scale.

Just another thing that made him so damn attractive.

"You've been uncharacteristically quiet," Jace commented, as they crossed the yard.

Mickey turned his head to look at his brother, "Not much to say."

"More like your head's been somewhere else," Jace smirked, "And you should know that he's interested."

He paused on the porch, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Ian," Jace motioned towards the house, "You know, that redhead our sister brought home?"

Mickey rolled his eyes, "I don't recall bringing hin up."

"You didn't have to," his brother assured him, reaching for the door, "But I see the way you look at him. Just thought you'd like to know that he's interested. It's pretty obvious."

"Gallagher's a friend," he argued, opening the front door.

The house was blissfully cool, and he sighed.

"You boys shut that door," his mother's voice rang, and Mickey smiled.

Some things were never going to change.

Jace made sure it was secure, then they walked into the kitchen, where there a was a spread of pie on the counter.

"Don't even think about it," Maria warned, watching her sons eye the desserts, "They're for the fair."

"We cooked a lot of them!" Yev stated proudly, from his seat in Emma's lap, at the bar, "Grandma let me lick the spoons all clean!"

Mickey smiled at his son, reaching over to pull him up into his arms.

He went to him easily, "They're super super yummy!"

"They are?" he teased him, "Well I guess we just might have to get one at the fair this afternoon and try it."

Yevgeny giggled, squeezing his neck, "When are we go to the fair?"

"Soon," he promised, "But Daddy needs to shower and change first, okay?"

He nodded vigorously, "I change too?"

"Sure. Why don't you ask Aunt Emma if she'll run you down to the house."

He looked up at his little sister, "The clean clothes are on top of the dryer. Door's unlocked."

She smiled, reaching for Yevgeny, "No problem."

As they left, Mickey turned to his mother, "You mind if I borrow your shower?"

She shook her head, "Of course not. And you still have some clothes in your old room. I put them on the shelf in the closet."

A knock on the office door interrupted Ian's reading, a while later.

He straightened as the door opened, and Maria stepped inside, "Hey, how's it going?"

Ian restacked the papers, doing his best to keep them in order, "I see the budgeting issues, but I'm honestly blank on how you can stretch out your income until you sell the herd. I mean, not unless you are willing to sell acreage."

"My husband refuses," Maria sighed, "He's quite fond of this place. It's family land, and Terry wants our children to have something to inherit. Something to pass on."

She shook her head, "But we can think more about it later. I actually did have a reason for coming in here."

"Sure. What's up?"

"We're about to head to town, to the fair...did you want to come?"

Ian shrugged, "Sure. When are you leaving?"

"Emma took Yev down to Mickey's house to get dressed. We'll head out soon after they get back."

"Sounds good," Ian stood up from the office chair and ran a hand over his clothes, straightening them, "Actually...I might change too."

Maria nodded, "Go ahead. Though I'd suggest something cool and comfortable; it'll be pretty warm until sundown."

"Okay, thanks."

Ian went up to his room, glad that he'd taken the time to unpack everything and put it away.

His favorite pair of jeans were in the dresser, and he had some nice shirts hanging up in the closet.

He grabbed a bright yellow one, liking the way it made his hair brighter.

He'd just pulled them out of the drawer when he heard someone from the doorway.

His head spun towards the sound and he blinked.

Mickey stood there, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, body still gleaming from his shower.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," he said, teasingly.

"We could, if you'd stop sneaking up on me," Ian shot, recovering.

Mickey just grinned, and damn if it didn't make Ian a little breathless.

To distract himself he asked, "What are you doing in my room, anyway?"

"I think you mean my room," Mickey corrected, walking in and shutting the door behind him, "Well, it used to be anyway. And to answer your question, Mom left some of my clothes in here."

God, he was even better looking up close, and Ian couldn't stop his eyes from doing some roaming of their own.

Apparently Mickey noticed, and let out a small laugh, "Don't worry. I'll just grab my stuff and leave you to it."

He turned towards the closet and before Ian could stop himself, he reached over and grabbed his arm.

Mickey paused at the contact, and looked at him questioningly.

"You don't have to, you know?"

He rose a brow, facing him, "Have to what?"

"...Leave."

Mickey stared at him for a moment, as if making sure he meant what he thought he was meaning, and when he didn't look away, his eyes darkened.

"I would love to stay," he assured him, his breathy voice much huskier now, "But if I did, there's no way we could stop ourselves and my mom's bound to come looking for us soon."

"Maybe tomorrow then?"

It had become a little joke between them, with the flirting, and how nothing was coming of it, but this time was different, "Tomorrow."

Ian was regretting his little spout of boldness later in the car.

He, Mickey, and Yev were riding with Maria, and he kept feeling Mickey's eyes on the back of his head.

He tried to focus on Yev' story, a weird one about a ninja turtle who owned two million horses, but it was difficult when every time he'd turn around to smile or encourage the little boy, his father would smirk.

Mickey's words kept playing in his mind, and he couldn't help but imagine what might have happened had they not had plans, and if they'd been at his house instead.

Nothing appropriate to think about while sitting next to his mother, that's for sure.

But at least the ride wasn't a long one, and he had a new distraction when they pulled into the crowded town square.

"Jace and Emma should be along," Maria said, "Ian, why don't you go find Mandy. Mickey can help me with the pies."

"Sure," he nodded, anxious to get out of the car.

"Can I go with Ian?" Yevgeny asked cutely, his big eyes begging Mickey to say yes.

Mickey looked over, silently asking if Ian was okay with it, so he nodded.

"I guess that's alright," Mickey nodded to his son, "But you stick close by him, understand? No wandering off."

"Yes, sir!"

He ran around the car to Ian's side and immediately grabbed his hand, "Daddy said yes that I can go with you! Are we gonna find Aunt Mands? Is she with Grandpa?"

Ian smiled, "We're gonna find out."

Yev squeezed his hand and was practically skipping as they headed toward the booths.

Ian took in the sights as Yev explained his favorite parts of the fair.

From the giant ferris wheel to the balloon popping game booths, there was a lot to see.

He'd never actually been to one of these things before, but it looked like the cliched set up he'd seen in movies.

After enjoying it for a moment, he took out his phone and called Mandy.

His friend answered quickly, and gave them specific directions to find the bake sale booth.

Ian found it easy enough, and Mandy was waiting there with Jake's girlfriend, Olivia.

"Hey," he called, walking up.

"Hey!" Mandy jumped up from the chair she'd been occupying, "Good, you found it. Hey, Yevy!"

Yevgeny rushed forward to hug his aunt.

"Where's Mickey?" Mandy asked, looking around as she picked up her nephew.

"He's helping your mom get the pies," he answered.

Olivia smirked, "I heard you guys were bringing quite a batch."

"We made a whole whole lot!" Yev confirmed, "But we couldn't eated them yet 'cause Grandma wanted to sell them."

Olivia nodded, "Well, I'm glad. This fundraiser is important for the restoration."

"It's for a bridge, right?" Ian asked curiously, remembering what he'd been told.

Again, Olivia nodded, "Yeah, the damn thing's needed to be fixed for years. The road's so bad that every time it rains there are accidents."

"That's where Mommy had an accident," Yev said sadly, more nonchalantly than Ian would have expected.

An awkward pause followed, and thankfully Maria and Mickey chose that moment to show up.

"I have the pies," Maria told Olivia, holding up the stack in her arm, "Where do you want them, dear?"

Olivia moved to show her, and the conversation moved on.

"So, are you going to ride the rides?" Mandy asked Yevgeny, who grinned, "Yes! I'm gonna ride all of them!"

"All of them?" Mickey interjected, having reappeared after setting down his pies, "You might be too little for some."

"I'm not little," Yevgeny pouted, "I'm big!"

Mickey laughed, "You're right. But they still might not let you on the grown up rides."

He pretended to think for a minute, "Then can I ride on the spinny teacup ride?"

Mickey nodded, "That's a good one for you. Why don't we go get you some tickets, yeah?"

Yev smiled and reached for him.

As Mandy handed him over, Yev turned in Mickey's arms, "You come too, Aunt Mands? And you Ian?"

Not like of either of them would refuse.

Twenty minutes later, Ian was standing with Mandy outside of the Spinning Teacup ride, watching as Yev and Mickey climbed into one.

They had a plate of funnel cake to share, and Ian swore then that he'd never eat anything but this ever again.

"I can't believe you've never had funnel cake," Mandy laughed, pulling off another piece.

"Neither can I," Ian looked down at the plate.

They'd already almost finished it.

"So Yevy really seems to like you," Mandy said, after finishing her bite.

Ian smiled a little, "He's cute"

"Mickey really seems to like you, too," The blonde added, and Ian smirked.

He glanced over at his friend, "You suck at subtleness, Mands. If you wanna say something, just say it."

Mandy exhaled, "Fine, I will. I like that Mickey likes you. And I like that you seem to like him. And just in case there could be something going on, I just wanted you to know that I'm totally cool with it."

Ian laughed, "Um, thank you, but nothing's going on."

His friend shot him a flat look.

"What?"

"I see the way you two are together."

Ian rolled his eyes, "No, you see the way he's with me and Yevgeny. He's a different person when he's with his son. I mean, yeah sure, we flirt, and it's fun, but that doesn't mean anything. At least, I don't think it does...I don't know. It's not that I don't want anything to happen. I mean your brother is hot."

Mandy shrugged, but he continued, "And sometimes he'll say things that…"

He trailed off, not entirely sure he wanted Mandy to know the kind of things Mickey says, "Anyway, we're friends, and that's probably all we should be. With everything going on, us trying to be anything more would just be...messy. I don't know if he's the kinda guy I should be with."

Mandy chuckled, "I'm biased, but Mickey's the kind of guy who will ride in that damn teacup for hours just because it makes his son happy. And if that isn't everyone's type, then what is?"

Ian was still considering her words when the ride stopped and they went to meet Mickey and Yev by the gate.

"That was so fun!" Yev was saying, "We went really fast, didn't we?! Did you see us, Ian?"

"I did," Ian assured him, "You were so fast!"

Yev span in a circle, "Fast like this!"

Mickey stuck out an arm to keep him from running into some passerbyers, but Yev hardly seemed to notice, "Can we go on the big swing now, please?"

Mandy jumped in before Mickey could answer, "I'll take him! We'll go ride the swings, and you two can go check out the ferris wheel? What do you think?"

"I think you're up to something," Mickey smirked, unabashed.

Ian shot his friend a hard look, knowing exactly what she was up to.

The blonde just winked and grabbed Yev's hand, "Come on, let's go ride the swings."

Mickey shook his head as his sister walked away, leaving him alone with Ian.

"Subtle as ever," Ian laughed quietly, and Mickey looked over at him, "It was never her strong suit."

"Yeah, she gets fuckin' determined once she sets her mind on something."

"Don't I know it," Ian grinned.

"We should take her advice. Wanna go for a ride?"

Ian shrugged, "It's not like we have anywhere else to be, right?"

"Not until later, anyway." 

As he led Ian through the crowd, he asked, "What's going on later?"

"Some friends of ours, the Youngs, are wanting to cookout by the creek. Probably have a bonfire, might go for a swim. You can come if you want. Mands probably will."

He nodded, "Sounds fun."

They finally made it to the line for the ferris wheel, and Mickey gave the gate man two tickets for them to get on.

Ian must have looked as nervous as he felt, after they climbed into the cart, because Mickey rose a brow and said, "Don't tell me that you're afraid of heights."

He shook his head, "Shut up, asshole. It's not the height."

"You've never been on a ferris wheel before, either?" he asked incredulously, "What have you done for the past two decades?"

Ian rolled his eyes, "School, mostly."

"Oh right," Mickey smirked at him, "You're a fucking smarty pants."

"I let Mandy coerce us into Hollywood's most cliched romantic moment, so maybe not that smarty pants."

Mickey laughed, "Actually, I'm pretty sure making out in the rain beats out ferris wheel ride on the romance list."

"There's a list?" he teased, distracting himself from the fact that they were starting to move.

"'Course there is," Mickey nodded, "But this one is pretty high on it."

Ian had to admit, as far as rides go, the ferris wheel wasn't a bad one. It was actually fun.

He and Mickey were just able to rock back and forth, talking and laughing, as the sun sank down behind them.

But much to Mandy's disappointment nothing more than that happened.

Maybe this was a good thing, considering the entirety of the town was below them, and all the reasons he'd just given Mandy still mattered.

He just tended to forget that when Mickey's blue eyes were on him.

But thankfully the ferris wheel stopped before he could act on any more crazy impulses, and they prepared to get off the ride.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Mickey told him.

Ian shrugged, "Not really."

Mickey looked up at the darkening sky, then reached into his back pocket for his cell, to check the time.

"It is getting dark though," he stated, "Dean might need my help setting up the fire for tonight."

"You're leaving?" Ian asked, and was embarrassed that it sounded so much like a pout.

Mickey chuckled, "Not immediately. We're gonna go find Mands and Yev, though I'm sure they're with Mom and the others by now. See what the game plan is."

Ian nodded, "Alright."

It wasn't hard to find their way back towards the booths, and sure enough, an excited Yev jumped towards Mickey the second they came into view.

"Daddy! Look at what I won!"

He was holding a little blue dragon that had lime green polka-dot.

"Wow," Mickey praised, "How'd you win that?"

"I throwed the hoops!" he grinned, "They catched on the bottles and I won!"

"Good job," he kissed the side of his head, then turned towards the others, who were sitting in lawn chairs, talking, "Hey, we were gonna go down to Falls Creek with the Youngs, ya'll coming?"

Jake shook his head, and squeezed Olivia, who was in his lap, "Nah, I think we're gonna go crash after we pack up here. Probably head out after Dad and Emma get back."

"I'm game," Jace elbowed his twin.

Mandy nodded, "Me too."

Mickey turned toward his mother, "Was there anything you needed tonight before I headed over there?"

Maria shook her head, "No darling, but thank you. If there's anything left over, Jake can help me take it to the truck."

He nodded, "Alright, sounds good."

"We are going to the Youngs'?" Yev asked.

Mickey nodded, "Yep. With Dean and Shawn."

Yev grinned, "Yay! Are we making a big fire again? Can we make s'mores? I love them! I eated a whole bunch!"

"We'll see," Mickey told him with a smile.

Yev turned around, focusing on Ian now, "Are you coming too, Ian? Please, please, please? It's pretty by the water, and since it's warm, all the firebugs-"

"Fireflies," Mickey corrected.

Yev nodded, "All the fireflies come out and dance and shine their lights and make it sparkle on the water!"

Ian smiled at him, "I can't say no to seeing that."

"Yay!" Yev jumped up and down, "We go now?"

Mickey checked his phone again, "Yeah, we'll head over now. Jace, you cool with taking your vehicle? We rode with Mom in the truck."

"Fine," the younger Milkovich said, standing up, "Let's go."

Breathtaking.

That was the only word Ian could think of to describe the scene before him.

So as it would turn out, this part of the land is actually on the Milkovich land, though it runs through the Young's as well.

He'd never been so far back on the property though, and cutting down a path that led through a thicket of trees this late at night, he had his doubts, feeling like this might be the kind of place where people went missing.

But then the trees had cleared, the opening was revealed, and he felt as if he'd stepped into a fairytale as he pulled himself out of the backseat of Jace's car.

There was a creek alright, the water moving slightly with a little current, grass and flowers growing up on both sides of the banks, with a bright moon shining.

And the two Youngs who'd already arrived, had a fire burning, that reflected off the water, making it dance just as much as any bug.

Though, it was easy to see that Yevgeny was right about that, too.

In the distance, further down the creek, hundreds of twinkling lights sparked at random, zipping around in fluid motions, really appearing to be dancing.

This place was beautiful.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like this," a voice said from beside him.

"I get it," Mickey admitted, "This must be quite the paradise for a city boy."

Ian rolled his eyes, play hitting his arm, "You've seriously got to let that go. I'm from Chicago, but that doesn't mean I'm some city boy."

He grinned, "I know, but it does seem to rile you up, which is fuckin' entertaining."

"So is pushing you in that river, I might do that."

"I might pull you in with me," Mickey threatened 

They laughed as Mickey moved to join the others, but Ian caught his hand without thinking, "Mick, wait."

Mickey paused, then turned to look at him, "Yeah?"

"Let's just walk for a minute?" Ian offered, motioning down the creek, away from the fire.

Mickey looked back towards the group, "They'll notice if we take off."

"We aren't taking off," he assured him, "Just heading down a little ways. Mandy will keep an eye on Yev."

"I thought you wanted to come out and enjoy the bonfire," Mickey noted.

Ian nodded, "I did, and I plan to. I just don't want to come back yet... so take a walk with me."

He held out a hand to him, and Mickey hesitated, his mind telling him to be smart and to join the others and not to sneak off to dark places with a man as attractive as him while his child is waiting for him to come back. And he really wanted to spend more time with Yevgeny.

But the other half of him was liking the attention.

The side that had wanted to act out the most cliched Hollywood moment on the top of the ferris wheel, even though he probably was the least romantic man on earth.

That side wanted to be with Ian.

"Yeah okay, firecrotch" he said, and took Ian's hand.

As promised, they only walked far enough to have some privacy, but not so far that they lost sight of the fire's glow.

"Don't tell me that you've never been swimming before either," Mickey teased as Ian stared over at the water.

Ian smirked, rolling his eyes, "I know how to swim and have done so on many occasions, asshole."

"Good to hear," Mickey said, "Because there's being studious, and then there's sad."

Ian chuckled, "Okay, so maybe school wasn't all that I did, but it was important to me."

"So you've said," Mickey pointed out, "But you must have had some sort of social life. Friends, boyfriends, hobbies."

Ian shrugged, "Here and there. I had some friends in high school, but no one really worth keeping in touch with. I dated a little but nothing ever stuck, and for hobbies...to be honest, it was school. I liked studying, and the feeling of being smart and knowing that doing so was going to help my future."

"But you never rode a ferris wheel, or a horse, or baked pies, from the look of your face earlier."

"Don't be an ass," he nudged him.

"I'm not. I'm just trying to figure out how making a living could matter so much to you at the age you're supposed to just be living. I mean, I understand the thing with your parents, but you were still a kid."

"I guess I just grew up fast," he admitted looking at mickey, "But sometimes I do like lose control and just let it happen. Lately I've realized that it's not always a bad thing."

Mickey's eyes burned into Ian's, "But you taught me that sometimes losing it can be fuckin' dangerous."

"And you taught me that a little danger can be fun." Ian said without thinking twice, and his eyes fell to Mickey's lips as he continued, "I mean, there's nothing wrong with relaxing the reins a little. Right?"

Mickey didn't stop to think, as he just let his body respond the way it was dying to.

By shooting forward, grabbing Ian's face, and pulling it to his own.

Their lips crashed together, blurring out everything else around them until all Mickey knew was Ian and the way he felt being pressed against him as his arms wrapped around him.

Mickey's fingers dug into Ian's hair as his tongue found its way into his mouth.

He moaned, trying to remember the last time he'd been kissed like this.

Hell, he wasn't sure he'd ever been kissed like this.

Breathless was certainly the word that came to mind, but he couldn't find it in his to care right now.

Mickey would gladly pass out from lack of oxygen if it meant staying right here for the rest of the night.

Ian's teeth pulled at his lips, and a shiver ran down Mickey's body.

He wanted more of him.

He wanted all of him.

Then a high pitched, terrified scream split the air, and they tore apart.

Mickey's eyes widened, "Yev."


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12:

"It was so big! Gigantinormous!" Yev exclaimed at breakfast the next morning, holding his hands out in demonstration to his grandmother, while Maria shook her head, "And it was swimming very very close and comed up on the bank!"

"Nearly gave Mickey a heart attack," Mandy chuckled, "You should have seen the way he ran over."

"Hey," Mickey defended, "If your son screams like he's being murdered, a little panic is understandable."

Ian chuckled with the others, relieved that the only reason Yevgeny had been screaming like that was because he'd spotted a snake, and not because he'd gotten hurt.

"But it was big!" the little boy insisted, "Wasn't it, Ian?"

Ian smiled at him and nodded, "It was pretty big."

"But Daddy scarded it away with a rock," he said proudly, "So it didn't bite no one."

Breakfast continued on this way, with Yev giving all the details of the snake sighting, and Ian nudging Mickey's foot under the table.

He smirked every time Ian did so, well aware that they were at a table full of his family, and the last thing that should be on his mind was that kiss they shared, yet…

There hadn't been a lot of time to revisit the scenario, but Ian was okay with that for now.

After Yev screaming, and Mickey scaring off the snake that had caused said screams, it had been a fun night with Mandy and the Youngs.

The fire, the creek, and even the dancing fireflies and chirping crickets had been peaceful in a way that was entirely new to Ian.

Something about the atmosphere made it seem as if nothing bad could touch him.

That the night would just go on and on, where nothing mattered.

But it was morning now, there was work to do, and he and Mandy had promised to go into town with Maria.

A few hours later, that's where they ended up.

"We need to stop in here," Maria said, as they walked down the sidewalk of Main Street.

There were all kinds of little family owned shops, with cute window displays, and opened doors to allow the summer breeze to waft through.

"They have some of those lights on discount, and we need them for the Barn Bash," Maria continued.

Mandy and Ian followed her into the store, but wandered along their aisle, while Maria talked to an employee about the location of whatever product she was looking for.

"Can you believe the Barn Bash is only a two weeks away?" Mandy asked, flipping over some knick knack on the shelf.

Ian shook his head, "I can't believe we've been here two weeks already. I'm so used to summer dragging on."

"That's because you are usually taking classes," the blonde pointed out and Ian shrugged.

"So this Barn Bash thing," he said to change the topic, "I know you said something about food and dancing and all that, but what's the point exactly?"

"It's basically just a Charity event for the community. We make a bit of a profit from the proceeds, but the higher percentage goes to the town, to help out with whatever's needed. Most of the donations end up at the high school, and some contribute to the small businesses. It helps keep everyone afloat."

"Sounds fun," he said, and Mandy nodded, "Just wait and see."

Ian didn't have to wait long, because the next two weeks passed faster than the first.

Between the chores, the Milkoviches, and squeezing in some fun during free time, the days had flown by before he'd even been able to realize they were passing.

"So," Ian sighed, "Mickey had to take Yev back today?"

"Yeah, he was hoping he'd get to stay for the party tonight, but Yana wasn't going for it."

"What a bitch," Ian huffed, more and more annoyed with this woman who he'd still yet to meet.

But he couldn't help it.

Anyone who couldn't see that Mickey would do absolutely anything for his son was out of their mind.

He couldn't believe that this woman was actually fighting to keep Mickey from having custody.

Hell, last week, when Yev had gone back to Yana's, Mickey hadn't really been himself.

At first he thought it may have just been him being weird because they'd kissed, but when Yev came back, he'd snapped to his usual happy, flirty self.

They still hadn't had a chance to really talk about the kiss, or to revisit the scenario, but it had been a busy week.

Especially for Mickey.

A neighboring ranch had asked him to pitch in on their land as well, and were paying for the labor, so he was often there.

He was sure that if they'd had more time together...

Or maybe that was just what he told himself.

Maybe Mickey was exactly as he'd assumed the first night he'd met him; a flirt.

But he didn't feel bitter about the possibility, even if it were true.

It was summer, and they were having fun, whether there were more intentions or not.

He'd learned years ago that having expectations would only set you up for disappointment.

Better to just ride the wave and see what happens.

Which is why he hadn't mentioned the kiss to anyone else, not even Mandy, since it had happened.

There just wasn't any point.

"Dressed to impress?" Ian asked with a smirk, looking at mandy.

Mandy shrugged, "Logan may come tonight. We just broke up. I can't look like a slob."

Ian rolled his eyes, "When have you ever looked slobby?"

"Okay, so maybe there's something else," she admitted.

Ian rose a brow, "Something or someone?"

Another shrug, "I'll let you know when I figure it out."

Ian laughed, but let the topic go, because unlike his best friend, he didn't try to pry when it wasn't necessary.

"Either way, tonight will be fun," Mandy promised, fluffing her hair a final time, "It always is."

"Then let's get down there."

They found Maria downstairs looking like one hot mama in a chocolate colored lace dress with transparent sleeves.

She was moving some food from the house out to the emptied barn and smiled when she saw them, "Good, you're ready!   
Do me a favor and grab those trays would you?"

"Sure," they agreed and did as she asked, following her outside.

The sun was sinking on the horizon, promising a beautiful sunset soon, and the air had cooled.

God, this place was beautiful; it really was.

"Perfect," Maria praised, and he refocused his attention.

They had entered the barn now, which Maria had made the boys clean earlier this morning, and the few horses that usually resided inside had been temporarily moved.

Jace and Jake were adjusting the long food table, so that it wouldn't hinder the makeshift dance floor.

Ian was surprised at the look of the place.

Both sides of the double sliding doors had been opened, so the breeze was able to drift through the building, But long white blanket like curtains hung over the threshold, giving a more enclosed vibe, and smaller tables with chairs were scattered around the same area as the food table, opposite the dance floor.

Strings of light hung from the rafters ahead, giving a soft glow over the place, and a stereo was set up to some loud speakers, just waiting for the guest.

Guest who were beginning to arrive.

"Damn," Maria muttered as the first of the vehicles began pulling up, "Jace check and make sure the radio is connected, and Mandy and Ian, will you please go get the cooler from the kitchen? Jake, help them."

They all did as they were told, and soon enough there was a crowd of people on the property, music was going and food was being shared as voices filled the air.

Ian was relieved to find that not everyone was a stranger, and that a few of them even said hello to him as he worked his way back over to Mandy a while later, carrying drinks.

"Here," he handed the blonde one, before noticing that she'd been talking to Emma, who looked a little upset.

"Everything okay?" Ian asked, concerned.

"No," Emma groaned, "It's not."

She stormed off, pushing through the crowd as she exited.

Ian blinked, "Did I say something?"

"Nah, it's not you," Mandy promised, "She's having some relationship issues."

Just as he was about to ask what they were, Jace walked up, "Hey Mands, Logan's here. He wants to talk to you."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Of course he does."

"Go," Ian told her, "I'll go find Emma."

Mandy nodded, "Okay. Check her room."

"Emma?" Jace inquired, but Mandy waved him off, "We'll explain later."

Ian nodded, and followed the path the youngest Milkovich had made, out of the party.

It was clearer outside, though she passed Terry and Maria in conversation with a few other couples.

He crossed the yard easily enough, and walked into the now silent house.

Emma was upstairs in her bedroom, just as Mandy had said.

Ian knocked, then spoke through the door, "Hey, Emma, you in there?"

A second later the door opened, and the red-eyed teenager stood in front of him, "I'll be back out there in a second."

Ian shook his head, "Don't worry about the party. Just wanted to see if you were okay."

She shrugged, and stepped aside so Ian could enter the room.

It was similar to Mandy's, but with brighter colors, "Yeah. Sorry I ran off like that...I just couldn't…"

She swallowed and sat on the edge of the bed.

Ian did the same, frowning, "What happened?"

"My...my friend, Allison...you remember me talking about her?"

He nodded, vaguely recalling the girl being mentioned.

"I love her."

Ian could hear the pain in Emma's voice and felt a wave of sadness for her.

"And she loves me too," Emma insisted, "She told me... but she's too afraid to be with me because she doesn't want her parents to know. I told her I'd wait until she was ready, but the more we kept it a secret, the more guilt I started feeling for caring about her...and I can't keep living like that. And when I told her that, she said that she didn't know if she'd ever be ready, and that maybe we should just try to spend some time apart, so I've been giving her space, and now suddenly, she couldn't come to the party tonight because she's going on a date. With her boyfriend, apparently!"

"I'm sorry," Ian told her, sincerely.

"It just sucks," Emma groaned, "Because I really do care about her."

Ian nodded, "I'm sure you do. And I'm sure she cares about you too. You're a beautiful person, Emma. And more unapologetically yourself than I've ever seen anyone be, which is amazing. And one day, she might realize that."

"But what if she doesn't?" Emma asked quietly.

"Then it's her loss," Ian assured her, "But you should never have to hide who you are because it makes someone else uncomfortable. And you should never feel guilty for loving someone. If the person you are with is making you feel like that, then it's only pulling you down. You are too great a person to be kept a secret."

April smiled a little, and hugged him, "Thank you."

Ian hugged her back, "Believe me, I know that this sucks right now; being hurt by someone you care about always does, but you'll come through stronger."

Emma sighed, "Ugh, why couldn't you be straight?"

Ian laughed, "Even if I was, you're still a little young for me."

The girl smiled at that, and wiped her tears, "Maybe in a few years then."

Ian smiled, "Do you want me to wait and go downstairs with you?"

Emma shook her head, "No, I actually think I'm just gonna stay up here for a while. I don't want to have to explain to anyone why I was crying."

Ian nodded, "Okay. Well, if you need anything, just shoot me a text, okay?"

"Thanks. But I'll be fine. Will you tell Mands that everything's good, though? I don't want her worried."

Ian nodded, "Sure."

After making sure that there was nothing else he could do to help, Ian left Emma's room and closed the door behind him.

"That was sweet," a voice made him jump, but it was familiar.

He turned to see Mickey standing at the end of the hall.

Relaxing, he smiled a little, "You're back."

He nodded, "Just in time too. It sounded like you were having some sort of crisis in there."

"Emma was having some girl troubles, but she's strong. She'll be okay. Some girl she's crushing on that isn't ready to come out to her family."

Mickey's eyes roamed down his body in a way that made him all too aware that the only other person in the house was locked away in her room, and that they could get away with practically anything right now.

"Ouch," he sighed, "Poor girl."

"Yeah," Ian agreed, "But like I said, she's tough."

"Your advice was good then," he complimented, "I only caught the last bit, but she needed to hear it."

Ian nodded, "This isn't my first rodeo, rememember? I just told her everything I needed to hear when I was her age."

"Ooh look out," Mickey grinned, "Gallagher's making country jokes."

He smirked, "Well you know what they say, When in Rome…"

Mickey nodded, "Well since we're in Rome, or in this case, A Barn Bash, what do you say we go find a beer ."

Ian pretended to think about it, "Hmm, I suppose that it would be alright."

Mickey rolled his eyes playfully, "Come on, Gallagher. Let's go get that drink."

Ian followed Mickey's back outside to the party, where music was vibrating loud enough to shake the porch a little and the flowing conversations proved that everyone was having a good time.

Jace was dancing with some girl, Jake and Olivia were making out by the radio, but Mandy wasn't within view.

"Have you seen Mandy?" He asked Mickey, after another moment.

He shook his head, "Not since earlier today, why?"

"She went to talk to Logan earlier, and now I can't see her anywhere."

"They might still be talking," he reasoned, "Or, you know, not talking."

A wink followed and Ian smirked, rolling his eyes.

"There's no code against sleeping with your ex."

"Well there should be," Ian insisted, "Otherwise you go from "single" to "it's complicated" really fast."

"I'll take your word for it," he teased, then paused and pulled out his phone.

He must have had it on vibrate, because of the music, because there was an incoming call.

He checked the I.D, then motioned with his head, "It's Yev. Let's step out for a second."

Ian nodded, and followed him out of the barn, away from the music.

Mickey brought the phone to his ear, wondering why his son was calling him this late, "Hello?"

But instead of Yevgeny's voice answering him, his grandmother did, "Mickey."

"Yana," he acknowledged dryly, glancing back to Ian who had followed him outside, "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," she assured him, and he relaxed a little.

"Then to what do I owe the pleasure?"

He was sure she could hear the sarcasm dripping from his words, but he hardly cared at this point.

"I just put Yevgeny to bed," she said, "and he told me something that was concerning."

"What?" he asked.

Yana's voice was clipped, "That you're having some sort of party for him, on his birthday?"

Mickey wasn't sure what this had to do with anything, but he answered anyway, "That's right."

"Actually, it isn't," Yana corrected, "You need to check your calendar, Mickey, because Yevgeny will be with me on his birthday."

He blinked, his surroundings swaying slightly as he realized what she was saying, "His birthday is on a Thursday. I know I'm not supposed to have him until Friday, but it's only one afternoon early."

"And you just assumed I was going to bring him early?"

"Yana, it's his birthday," he insisted, "And I'm his father. Yev asked for this party, and I'll be damned if-"

"If what?" she challenged, "What exactly are you going to do, Mickey? Look, I'm sorry about your little party, but I've already made plans for Yev's birthday. You can have him on Friday, as planned, and celebrate that weekend."

"I don't-" he huffed, cutting his sentence short so he didn't say something he'd regret.

He inhaled deeply, "Yana. It's his birthday. Please."

"If you don't like the custody agreements, take it up with the court," she said, "But until then, I fully intend on taking Yev out on his birthday. Now go on back to your party; we'll talk tomorrow. Goodnight."

Ian hesitated to say anything as Mickey pulled the phone away from his ear to see that the call had been ended.

He wasn't able to hear what the other person was saying, but he understood the gist of the conversation.

The party Mickey had been planning for Yev was going to be short a birthday boy.

He reached out a hand to touch Mockey's arm, but before he could, he kicked the side of the barn and shouted out a short, frustrated groan.

Then he lifted his hand, as if to throw his phone, thought better of it, and put it in his pocket instead, before taking off walking.

Ian hesitated, looking back at the party, but everyone was inside the barn, and the music was still blaring.

So he took off after Mickey, not really sure he should be alone right now.

He nearly had to jog to match his pace, and didn't say anything, because he wasn't entirely sure Mickey'd even hear him.

They cut down the path that led to his house, and Mickey didn't stop moving until he was walking up his front steps, slamming open his front door, and went straight to the kitchen.

Ian waited in the living room, but kept an eye on him.

He opened a high cabinet and pulled out a bottle of alcohol, and didn't even bother to pour it into a glass before downing several gulps.

Which had to burn, but it didn't seem as if he felt it.

Ian sat on the edge of his fireplace, not really knowing what else to do as he took another drink.

As if maybe numbing out the disappointment would somehow make all of his issues go away.

But finally, he put the bottle down, and slowly made his way back to where Ian was.

He stood as Mickey stopped in the archway between the two rooms.

"I'm sorry," he offered, hating the pain on his face.

Mickey loved Yevgeny so much.

This wasn't fair.

"Not as sorry as I am," Mickey promised, "Fuck... I should have seen this coming."

"You had no way of knowing that-" Ian tried to assure him, but couldn't find the specific words, "But you know what? you shouldn't talk, or think, or give it a moment more of your attention for the rest of the night. But you know what you should do?" Ian inhaled as he stepped forward.

"What?"

They were close to each other now, very close.

"You should let me take you into your bedroom and kiss every square inch of your body. You should let me make you scream my name, and You should let me make you forget that anything outside of us even exists."

"Well. Damn."

Ian's breath caught in his throat, and he had to swallow several times to think about the words that came out of his mouth.

"And you'd let me," he nodded, his eyes following the movement, then moved back up to Mickey's lips, and finally, his eyes.

His mind seemed to be made up as their gazes locked, and he closed the distance between them.

Warm hands moved to cup Mickey's face, or maybe to hold it in place under the intensity of Ian's lips.

Ian kissed him hard, wanting, desperate, and it took a moment for him mind to catch up.

Ian wanted this.

Maybe not like this, but if all he could offer to ease his pain was a little pleasure, then damn it he would, and he'd take some in return.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Ian awoke the next morning to the sound of chirping birds, and a blueish haze illuminating the room he was in.

Mickey's room.

He rolled over, recalling his memory of the night before, to see that his lover was still sleeping.

A smile crossed his lips as he touched Mickey's back, his hand dancing across his skin, the muscles beneath it relaxed.

In fact, his entire face was calm.

Somehow he was even more beautiful to Ian, like this, without worry or hindrance to hide behind.

He wished there was more he could do to ease his stress. Nothing came to mind on the Yevgeny front, but maybe there was something more he could do for the Milkovich business.

Maria had said that Mickey had probably brought some papers home from the files.

Hopefully there'd be something in there that he could use.

It was a long shot, but it felt like a better plan that doing nothing at all.

Both him and Mickey had showered last night, thankfully, so all he had to do was find his clothes, which didn't take long.

Hunting down his phone, he checked the time and left the bedroom, being sure to close the door quietly behind him.

It was just past eight, so he wasn't doing too badly.

As he walked into the kitchen, Ian appraised his surroundings.

He'd seen pretty much all of the house, but as he was usually accompanied by Mickey or Yev, he hadn't really been able to freely explore.

And curiosity was getting the better of him.

He started in the kitchen, since he had planned to start a pot of coffee there anyway.

It was pretty generic, with the usual cooking supplies and dishes.

Only the green plate with the ninja turtles on it gave hint that someone other than a bachelor lived there.

He smiled at the thought of Mickey eating pancakes off of a ninja turtles plate with Yevy.

Once seeing all there was to see in the kitchen, he walked back through to the living room.

The fireplace was nothing new, but he took his time studying the mantle, and the pictures on it.

One of the whole Milkovich clan, including Yev, who couldn't have been more than two in the picture.

A recent picture of the little boy followed, his cheeks stretched in a big grin.

More pictures of Yev; Mickey was in some of them with him.

Ian smiled at one in particular of Mickey on Cleo, holding the reins in one hand, and Yev in the other.

The little boy appeared to be having the time of his life.

He sighed, and decided to look for those papers while he was being nosy, wanting to help Mickey and Yevy somehow.

And the rest of the Milkoviches, who had been amazingly kind to him since arriving.

Man, it was going to be hard to leave at the end of the summer, he thought.

Twenty minutes later, Ian had found a folder that could help, and grabbed it, before heading out the door.

Thankfully, he didn't pass anyone on his way to the main house, and all was silent when he walked up the stairs.

He slipped into his room quietly, and shut the door before letting out the breath he'd been holding.

He branched out, to see if anyone else was awake.

To his surprise, he met Mandy coming up the stairs, still in last night's clothes, with a bed head to rival Ian's before.

The blonde blushed when she noticed her friend, "Ian, hey."

Ian smirked, "Just getting back?"

The blush deepened but Mandy smirked, "Is anyone else up?"

"I haven't seen anyone," Ian assured her, "Don't worry, I'll keep your secret."

Mandy laughed, and shook her head, "I'll change and meet you downstairs?"

"Sure," he nodded, chuckling a little as his friend disappeared into her room.

And here he thought he was going to be the one getting busted.

Downstairs, he cooked up some scrambled eggs for the two of them, and waited for Mandy to come down.

When the blonde submerged, she looked freshly showered, and sported a clean pair of jeans and a tank top.

"Is that breakfast?" she asked hopefully, spotting Ian sitting at the bar, the file from Mickey's open in front of hum.

"Yeah, I got you a plate," he told her, motioning to the spot next to him.

"You are amazing," Mandy insisted, falling into the seat and pulling the plate close, "These smell good."

"They aren't your mother's," Ian laughed, "But they aren't bad."

"I'll take it," his friend said, forking a mouthful.

After she swallowed, she pointed at the file, "What's that?"

Ian shook his head, "Nothing all that useful. I'm trying to find a way to rebudget for the ranch, to save you guys some money, but the expenses are so wired in, it's hard to tell where, or if, for that matter, cuts can be made."

"Yeah," Mandy sighed, "Mom's been stressing about it. But things will work out; they always do."

"Yeah, maybe," Ian said.

But maybe didn't feel good enough to him. Not knowing that it could make a difference in Mickey's fight for custody.

They ate in silence for a while, until eventually they were joined by Emma, who yawned as she came into the kitchen, "Hey, y'all are up."

"Barely," Mandy groaned, "Is everyone else still sleeping?"

Emma shrugged, "Heard Dad and them early this morning. My guess is that he and the twins are already out. Haven't seen Mom or Mickey since last night though."

Mandy nodded, then stood, "Well then, I'm going to go crawl into bed, while Mom is still sleeping. Hopefully I can catch an hour or two."

Ian smirked, but only nodded.

Emma took her seat at the bar, "So where were you two all night?"

Ian rose a brow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you were both gone until this morning," the girl said, "Late night?"

Ian shrugged, "For some of us, I guess."

When Emma crooked her head, he smiled and winked, "It was a good night."

The teenager smirked and shook her head, "I don't even want to know, do I?"

Ian stood, "No, probably not. I'm gonna go out to the barn, okay? You good here?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah, I'm just going to get some food."

The smell of hay and horse was thick in the air, as Ian crossed the yard and entered A-Barn.

The morning feeding had already been done, of course, probably by the twins, or Terry, and the scent of fresh shavings teased his nose, letting him know that the stalls had also been mucked.

The boys had been busy.

He made his way over to Cleo's stall, sighing.

"Hey, pretty girl," he cooed to the animal, who looked up curiously at his presence, before continuing to eat.

Ian smiled and opened the stall latch to walk inside, feeling a lot more at ease now than he had a few weeks ago.

He shut the gate behind him, and moved to pet the horse.

Cleopatra payed him no mind as he stroked her neck in a repetitive motion.

As he did so, his thoughts drifted, back to the file he'd taken, and the fact that there was nothing too useful in it.

But he had to think of something if he was going to help the Milkoviches hold on to their land.

It would be a shame for them to lose their land, after all the work and love they'd put into the place, and it wasn't fair that the possibility was hindering Mickey's chances of getting his son.

Maybe he could promote a-

"I thought I might find you in here."

The voice caused him to jump slightly, and he turned to see Mickry peering over the top of the stall door.

He exhaled to calm herself, then rose a brow, "Did you?"

Mickey smirked a little, and god, did he look good.

Even more so after the night they'd spent together in his bed.

"It's a good place to think," he said, "And I figured you'd have a lot to think about…"

Ian sighed deeply, and dropped his hand from Cleo, before moving to exit the stall.

Mickey backed away to give him room to slip through.

"I had some," he admitted, "Your mother seemed pretty worried the other day, even Mandy's noticed, and looking over the bank statements from the past month, I can't say that I blame her. I'm trying to figure out a way to help, but it'll be a miracle if I can-"

"I wasn't talking about the business," Mickey stopped him.

Ian paused, "You weren't?"

His head shook, and Ian frowned, leaning back against the wall next to Cleo's stall, "Then what did you mean?"

Mickey gave him a look that indicated it should be obvious.

Ian caught on, "Oh. Last night."

"Yeah. Last night," he eyed him.

"Is there supposed to be something to think about?"

He shrugged, "You were gone before I woke up this morning…"

Ian realized what he was getting at, and shook his head hastily, "It wasn't like that. I wasn't trying to run out on you."

Mickey's head crooked to the side, "Then what were you trying to do?"

He exhaled, "Nothing in particular. There was just work I needed to do, and I was already late enough. Besides, it saves you the trouble of having to explain it off."

Figuring that was answer enough, Ian pushed off the wall and headed for the barn door.

Mickey followed behind him as he slipped outside, and was welcomed by a rare breeze drifting through the otherwise warming day.

"Explain what off?" Mickey called after him, and Ian turned to look at him.

"You know, the whole morning after thing."

When Mickey brows creased, Ian sighed, "The let 'em down easy thing. It's not complicated. I get it. This is the twenty-first century, and one night stands happen. I didn't want you to think that I'm not okay with it. It was my idea, remember?"

"You think I'd write you off as a onetime fuck?" he accused.

Ian smirked, "I wouldn't say it like that, but come on, Mick. We both know how you flirt. I'm sure that I'm hardly the first boy that's ended up in your bed, and I doubt I'll be the last."

"Ian-"

"Look, we had fun last night, right? And it was great, but it's morning now. I know how these things work, and you don't have to worry. I'm not expecting anything. I know the circumstances of last night were...well, you've got a lot on your plate."

Mickey had taken a step closer to him, so they were next to the barn now, covered in what little shade it offered from the rising sun, "You don't strike me as a casual fuck kind of boy."

Ian laughed at that, "I'm a person that knows when he wants something. No, I'm not the kind to screw any random guy that offers, but you and I are hardly strangers. I do actually like you. I've seen the way you are with Yevy, how you are with your family, how hard you work for them. You're a good guy, Mick. And we're two adults who spent a fun night together. It doesn't have to be any more complicated than that."

He smirked, "It was fun, wasn't it?"

"Definitely," Ian nodded, "So can we not make it awkward by having to talk about it?"

Now mickey chuckled, "Whatever you say, Gallagher, Whatever you say."

Ian pursed his lips, "Whatever I say?"

He could hear the tease in his own voice, and knew Mickey would pick up on it, but it was just a game between them anyway right?

What Iqn didn't know was that he would move, faster than the wind, and pull him into a heated kiss.

They fell into each other as Ian pushed his back against the side of the barn.

His lips were demanding, and Mickey was willing to answer each and every request with his own.

With a groan, Ian pulled away slightly.

"We should probably, mhmm-" he cut off as Mickey kissed him again and Ian could feel Mickey's response to his as their bodies are pressed against each other.

"Yeah," Mickey breathed, between kisses, "We should-"

He was about to suggest that they move somewhere more accommodating when a phone's ringing cut into the moment.

"Fuck," he breathed, pulling away.

He pulled the cell from his pocket and checked the I.D.

"Hello?"

The voice on the other end spoke, and Mickey smiled, "Hey, Yevy."

He held a finger up to Ian, who nodded for him to go ahead.

"Oh she did, did she?" he asked, keeping his tone light, "Well that sounds like a lot of fun."

He listened for a minute as Yev explained something excitedly, in words that Ian couldn't catch.

"We can do that," Mickey assured him, "If you are okay with it...sure. Okay, that sounds good. Yeah, you can tell her that. Alright."

He paused then, "Hey Yevy, actually, can you give Grandma the phone for a minute? Thank you. I love you."

Ian stared at him in concern, worried that another episode like yesterday might be on the horizon.

"Yana," Mickey's voice changed as the woman came onto the phone, losing its tenderness, "Yeah, he told me...of course I do, if you aren't going to let him come here. Yep. Alright then. Yeah, I'll just meet you there. Cool."

He hung up, and let out a deep sigh.

"Everything okay?" Ian asked him.

He shook his head, "No, but it could be worse. Yana's going to take Yevgeny to the water park for his birthday. I guess she thought since she was fucking me out of our party plans, I could have an invite."

He ran a hand over his face, "But at least this way I can spend some of Yev's birthday with him."

"I'm sure he will be happy about that," Ian said, not sure how to comfort him, "And that's what really matters, right?"

"Right," he offered him a small smile that wasn't quite believable, but better than nothing.

"It'll be fun," Ian assured him, "And that weekend we'll throw him a huge party with the green ninja turtles cake."

He laughed at that, and the thought seemed to brighten his mood some, "He'll love it. Hell, maybe it would be better to have it on the weekend anyway."

Ian nodded, "Probably."

At least Mickey seemed more at ease about the situation, probably because he'd get to actually see Yevgeny on his birthday, and Ian was happy that he was able to find some comfort in the crazy situation.

"I'm sorry that this is happening," Ian told him sincerely, "He's yours, and it's not fair that you have to share him."

Mickey sighed, "Thanks, Gallagher. But after this summer, hopefully it won't be a problem."

Ian leaned down to reconnect their lip, "Well, if there's anything I can do to help-"

Mickey smiled, "You're already helping."

"Ian!" Mandy was looking for him.

He pulled away from Mickey before they could be spotted, and sighed, "I should go."

He nodded, "Me too. Especially if I'm gonna get anything done before heading over to the Mcallen's. I'll text you."

Ian nodded, and watched him walk away, just in time for Mandy to round the corner of the barn.

"There you are!" the blonde said, "I didn't get to sleep any more because Mom was already awake when I went back up, so I figured we should see what all still needed to be done."

Ian shook his head clear, then turned to his friend, "Um...not much. I think the twins finished most of it this morning."

"Well that's the great thing about ranch work," Mandy sighed, "It's never finished."

Mickey worked for hours before giving himself a moment to stop and take a much needed break.

The elder man he was assisting nodded to him appreciatively as he headed towards his truck, intending on going to town to grab a bite to eat.

He was hot from the summer sun and was pretty sure he'd over exhausted himself, but at least the pay would be nice, at the end of the week.

And he needed the money, especially if he wanted Yev to have any kind of birthday party.

The thought of the party brought up his previous annoyance at his bitch of a grandmother.

He'd hate the woman, if she didn't love Yev so much.

But she did, and he knew that.

It's why she was refusing to let the boy move in with Mickey permanently.

That, and the fact that for whatever reason, Yevgeny was Yana's replacement for the child she'd lost.

Mickey's heart hurt for the woman, it really did, but there was nothing he could do to change what had happened to Svetlana, and Yev still needed him.

More than Yana needed Yev.

He put his truck into gear and left the neighboring property, sighing in relief when the air conditioning kicked on, flooding the cab with a cool breeze.

It was going to be a long day today.

Though, it wouldn't have been so bad if he'd gotten a little more sleep last night.

Last night…

His jaw ground at the images that came to mind.

He hadn't planned on sleeping with Ian; at least, not then, and not like that.

But it had happened, and there was nothing to do about it now.

Not that he was complaining; quite the contrary.

He hadn't had a night like that in...god, who knew how long it had been?

Sure there'd been men, some he knew, some he didn't, but Ian...he was something else.

A friend, maybe.

He cared for him, for his family, and treated his son with patience and compassion, which warmed his heart as much as it terrified it.

Yevgeny liked Ian.

Maybe more than what was healthy to allow, considering the man was leaving at the end of the summer, but he had to admit that it was good to see him connect to someone else.

Losing Svetlana had been hard on Yev, and he was just starting to come back out of his shell.

Whatever bond he was forming with Ian had helped that process, and for that he was grateful to the redhead.

It was also the reason he probably shouldn't have lost control last night.

But he'd been hurting, and Ian'd been so close and he'd gone so long without feeling anything.

He'd needed him. And he'd do it again.

Not that that necessarily meant that he should. That they should.

But he didn't want Ian to think that he'd been just another hookup.

He was more than that; he meant more.

He'd find some way to make it up to him.

But for right now, his stomach was growling, and he was just two blocks away from his favorite diner.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"I still think that your mother and Mands, who happens to be my best friend, don't need to know the details about us... sleeping together."

Mickey sighed, "Fine. I'll let you up. But only because I know that that Mandy will play twenty-non-stop-questions until she knows every fucking thing."

Ian laughed a little, "She's stubborn, I'll give her that. Though it seems to run in the family."

He only winked in response, then moved so Ian could find his clothes.

"What time is it?" Ian asked, stepping into his jeans, then sliding them up his hips.

Mickey looked around for his phone, located the thing in the tumble of sheets, and checked it, "Just a few past six. I think you'll be-" he trailed off as he glanced through some notification.

Ian frowned as his brows creased, "Everything okay?"

Now he was out of bed, and pulling on some clothes, "Yana texted me. She has some appointment and Yevy's daycare is closed for some cleaning thing. Fuck. I need to go pick him up. But I'm supposed to meet Dad at the feed store. We have a lot of shit that needs loaded. I'll have to call him and let him know that-"

"I can pick him up," Ian offered as Mickey fumbled through his thoughts.

Mickey paused, his face hesitant, "You...you sure?"

He nodded, "Yeah, sure. I don't mind if you don't. Mandy's car still has a booster seat in it, and she won't have a problem with me borrowing it."

Mickey nodded, though still seemed undecided.

Ian understood and took no offense. Mickey was careful with whos he trusted his son with.

"Alright," he said after another few seconds, "I'll give you the address, and will let Yana know that you're coming. Careful on those back roads. Some get pretty curvy."

Ian nodded, and Mickey pulled out his phone, texting him the location, "I'll be back before noon. Yev will be fine here. I don't expect you to keep an eye on him, but just make sure he doesn't get up to anything he ain't supposed to be doing. Mom will probably look after him for most of the time I'm gone."

"I don't mind spending time with him," Ian assured him, "He's a sweet kid."

Mickey smiled a little, "Thanks, Gallagher."

"It's no problem, Mick"

"Text me when you get back."

Half an hour later, Ian had pulled up to the house that matched the address Mickey had given him.

It was modest sized with a cute yard and a garden. A child sized swing set was off to the left, and a miniature play kitchen was set up on the porch.

It seemed to be the right place.

This was confirmed when the front door flew open and Yevgeny came bouncing out of it, "Aunt Mands, Aunt Mands!"

When he realized it was Ian who'd stepped out of the driver's seat, his face split into an even bigger smile, "Ian! You comed to pick me up?!"

Ian smiled, "That's right."

An older woman had stepped out onto the porch, Ian assumed it was Yana, and had crossed her arms as she watched the two of them.

Not wanting to seem rude, Ian gave her a small wave of acknowledgement, before focusing on what Yev was saying, "And then Miss Chance at the daycare said that we aren't going to play there today 'cause she's gotta have it cleaned up for a aspection."

"Inspection," Yana corrected, walking down the steps now.

Yevgeny looked back at his Grandmother and nodded, "That's what I said."

The woman shook her head in slight amusement, then met Ian's gaze, "Mickey couldn't make it?"

"He had things to do in town," he explained, "But he said he was going to text you. Let you know that I was coming to pick up Yev."

Yana nodded, "He did. So, I take it you're Ian? Yevy's mentioned you."

Ian nodded, "Yes, I'm staying with the Milkoviches for the summer."

Yana's eyes narrowed slightly, though from judgement, or the glare of the rising sun, Ian couldn't tell.

"One of Mickey's...friends?" she asked, shamelessly emphasizing the last word.

Ian blinked, then felt a slight annoyance creep through his system, "Mandy's, actually. We study at the same University, and she extended the invitation."

"Oh," Yana actually seemed a little surprised, "Is that right?"

Yev was the one to answer, "Ian's super super smart! Daddy says he's gonna be a doctor!"

Ian blushed, but nodded at the little boy, "That's the plan."

Yana had relaxed a bit it seemed, some of the tension leaving her body, "It's nice to see young people with ambition these days. Everyone's so quick to want to get married and start a family, you don't see as many striving for careers."

Ian smiled politely, then motioned to the car, "Well I should probably get him back before everyone gets worried. It was nice to meet you though."

"Likewise," Yana said, before leaning down to Yevgeny, "Alright sweetheart, you be good. I'll come pick you up this evening."

He frowned a little, "Aw, can't I stay the night with Daddy and Ian? And you can pick me up tomorrow? Please, please, Grandma?"

Ian wouldn't have been able to turn down that adorable face, and even Yana cracked a bit of a smirk, "Well, we'll see, okay?"

Yevgeny nodded, and gave the woman a hug, before turning to get in the car.

"Have Mickey call me later, please," Yana said.

"Sure."

After giving the woman a parting nod, Ian climbed back into the driver's seat, and turned to make sure Yevgeny was buckled in safely.

"I got it all strapped!" Yev said proudly, showing Ian the buckles.

"Good job," he grinned at the boy, "I think you are definitely the smartest."

Yev giggled.

Ian turned back around to buckle himself in and to put the car in reverse.

As they pulled out of the drive and took off down the road, Yev spoke up, "Where's Dad?"

"He had to go with your Grandpa, to the feed store, and to some other places. He said he'll be back for lunch though."

"Can we make him a samiches?"

Ian chuckled, "I don't see why not. Though we should probably ask your Grandma Maria if she had planned anything for lunch, first."

Yev nodded, "Grandma makes yummy food. I hope I can stay for dinner and breakfast!"

"Maybe Yana will let you," Ian told him, "She seemed... nice."

It wasn't exactly the best word, but he wasn't going to give his honest opinion of the woman in front of the little boy.

"She is," Yev insisted, "Except to Daddy. I think she makes him sad sometimes."

Ian frowned, looking at Yevgeny in his rear view mirror, "Why do you say that?"

"Cause she talks mean to him," Yev said, almost nonchalantly, though he'd lost the excitement in his tone.

It was clear that he didn't like his Grandmother's treatment of Mickey.

"It's cause she says it's his fault," Yev added, meeting Ian's eyes in the mirror.

"What is?" he asked.

"That my mommy died."

Mandy had finished the morning feeding with Emma, and was now sitting on the front porch swing, her phone in her hand, glowering at the message on her screen.

Have you told them yet?

She sighed before replying.

Not yet.

Another text came in a few seconds later.

When?

She groaned, tossing the thing aside instead of answering, because in truth, she had no idea what to say.

It wasn't exactly easy to tell your family that you were sort of maybe seeing someone that you were absolutely for certainly sure they would not approve of.

In fact, they'd probably prefer that she be dating literally anyone else in the world.

Not that she was technically dating him.

Ugh.

Her phone vibrated again, and she glared at the thing, before picking it up to read the message.

Don't keep me waiting too long, love.

She rolled her eyes.

Carter Jordan would wait however long she damn well wanted him to, if he ever wanted to see her again.

And this was the message she decided to send him, just as the front door opened, and her mother came out onto the porch.

"There you are, sweetheart."

She looked up and smiled at the woman, "Oh, hey. Yeah, I figured I'd enjoy the breeze before it got too hot."

"Good idea," Maria said, before moving to sit next to her, "Ian still picking up Yevy?"

Mandy nodded, pulling her legs up, "Yeah, he's not back yet, but he should be soon. I figured we could start turning out the horses after that."

Maria nodded, "Be sure and leave Emma's mare in the stall. She's going to work with him today."

"Alex coming over?"

"Yes, for a few hours."

Mandy gave a nod and they fell into silence, rocking the swing.

After a moment, and three text notifications later, Maria rose a brow.

"Something important?"

Mandy flushed and tightened her grip on her phone, "Not really."

Maria chuckled, "If you say so."

She felt bad about keeping a secret from her mother, but she wasn't sure she could tell her about Carter without getting what would probably be a well deserved talk.

Points hitting the fact that she just got out of a relationship, that the Jordans are currently their biggest competition for land and profit, and that she was just going away again at the end of the summer, so what good is a rebound?

Oh screw it, she could give herself the "this is a bad idea" pep talk.

"There's a guy," she admitted.

Her mother smiled, "There always is."

"And I'm not sure he's someone that all of you would approve of," she bit her lip, "And I know that I just broke up with Logan, and I really didn't expect to end up interested in anyone this soon, but...well, things happened."

Yeah, things like accidentally meeting at the bar and realizing that Carter was even better looking than he'd been before she'd left.

That, and he'd actually been a gentleman.

Then the night of the barn bash…. yeah, she wasn't sure anyone needed to know about that.

Maria seemed to understand that Mandy didn't want to get into the details, and respectfully, she didn't pry too deep.

"Don't you trust your own judgement?" the woman asked.

Mandy shrugged, "I don't know, I guess. I mean, obviously I wouldn't have even given the guy a shot if I thought he was entirely bad news, but that doesn't necessarily mean that he's good news either, but Dad and the boys really wouldn't approve, and I don't want to start up drama by seeing him, especially if things don't become anything more than whatever they are now and I just….I don't know. Relationships are complicated and boys are dumb."

She leaned over and laid her head against her mother's shoulder.

Maria chuckled, before wrapping her arms around her daughter, "I think you might be over complicating this, sweetheart. Trust yourself."

Mandy humphed, "You might not say that if you knew who it was."

She shrugged, "Well that's your secret to keep or share when you're ready, dear. Though if you do decide to keep it, I hope you're more discreet than your brother is."

Jumping on the change of topic, Mandy sat up with a laugh, "You're talking about Mick and Ian, aren't you?"

Maria nodded, settling back into the swing, "The poor things are trying so hard to sneak around, but it's quite obvious, isn't it?"

"So obvious," Mandy agreed, "There's no way the Ian is suddenly waking up before the crack of dawn on his own free will. He's sneaking back into the house. And this morning, he just happened to run into Mick outside that early, at the same time he just happened to need someone to pick up Yevy? Please."

Maria smirked, "I'm sure they have their reasons for keeping it quiet."

"Yeah well, I'd love to hear them," Mandy sighed, "Especially because I'm gonna have to kick Mickey's ass if he ends up breaking his heart. Which, let's face it, is very probable."

"Perhaps," Maria mused.

"What?" Mandy would know that look on her mother's face anywhere.

Watching a small bird stop at one of the hanging feeders, Maria smiled, "I find that I'm rather fond of your friend. He's a sweet young man, with a good head on his shoulders. That might be exactly what Mickey needs in his life."

"Don't get me wrong," Mandy said, "I love them both, and it would be amazing if something did happen between them, but I think we both know Mickey better than that. He never thinks further than the night in front of him, when it comes to men."

Maria sighed, "Well, be that as it may, this time could be different. He acts different with him. Why, he even let him go pick up Yevgeny. When's the last time he even let one of his overnighters meet Yevy, not to mention spend time alone with him."

"So you're saying…"

"That anything is possible," Maria said, standing up, "For Mick, and for you. So do whatever it is that you know will make you happy, sweetie. But I need to get back inside now. I have to get ready to go into town. I'm meeting Mr. Anderson at the bank, but I shouldn't be gone long. I'll tell Emma to keep an eye on Yev so you and Ian can finish up with the barns. It shouldn't take more than an our or so."

Mandy nodded, "Okay."

She watched her mother go back into the house and exhaled, pulling up her phone again.

Three messages.

Come now love, don't be angry with me.

Fine, wait and tell them whenever it feels right.

I want to see you again. This evening? We can sneak off for dinner.

She read them twice, then before she could change her mind, texted him back.

"What do you mean?" Ian asked, a little surprised by Yev's words.

Why would Yana think that Mickey had anything to do with Svetlana's death?

Hadn't it been a car accident? He could have sworn that's what they'd told him.

Yevgeny shrugged, "I hearded her say it. But that's not the truth, cause Daddy wasn't there when me and mommy wrecked."

Oh god.

"You were in the car?" he felt horrible asking, but the question had slipped out before his brain could tell his mouth to shut the hell up.

Yevgeny nodded, "Uhhu, on the bridge. It was cold."

The little boy got quiet, and Ian could only imagine what he was remembering.

With a pained sigh, he decided to change the topic, "So... I heard your birthday is coming up really soon."

"Next week!" Yevgeny exclaimed, bouncing back from wherever his mind had gone, "Grandma Yana says we are going to a water park! And my best friend from daycare is coming too! And Daddy! Can you come too, Ian? Please? It'll be fun!"

Ian chuckled, "Oh I'm sure it will be! But I don't know if your Grandmother, or your Dad, is gonna want me to tag a long. They might want to just spend time with you."

"But it's my birthday," Yevgeny said pointedly, "So I gets to choose who comes!"

Ian had to laugh at his indignant tone, "You're absolutely right. But we should probably at least ask Mickey, okay?"

Yevgeny nodded, "Okay!"

Mickey hurried back home as quickly as he could, not wanting to waste any of the extra afternoon with Yev that he'd been given.

He hated that he didn't know until last minute that he was going to get it, because if he had known sooner, he could have changed his plans to spend more of the day with him.

But at least his mother would get to spend some time with him.

And Mandy.

And Ian.

He smiled slightly, thinking of that last one.

Ian had been at his place at least every other night that week, and he had to admit that he was enjoying the company.

More than just a pretty face, he was actually able to have conversations with him, which is more than he could say for some previous hook ups.

Not that Ian was a hook up.

Actually, he wasn't really sure what he was to him, and he refused to broach the subject, so he'd decided to just let things happen however they were going to happen.

They were having fun, after all.

It was nearly one o'clock when the house came into his view, or more accurately, the front yard, which contained most of his favorite people in the world.

Mandy, Yevgeny, and Ian were all in bathing suits, splashing through a sprinkler system, while Emma used the water hose as a weapon, spraying them mercilessly.

Laughter and screams met his ears as he parked his truck and opened the door.

Yev stopped playing long enough to notice his arrival, and grinned, "Daddy!"

He ran across the yard to him, and Mickey didn't even give a second thought to the fact that he was dripping wet before picking him up in his arms and squeezing him in a hug.

His little arms wrapped around Mickey's neck in return, then he was talking.

"Daddy, we're playing in the water! Cause Grandma said we had to wait for you or Grandpa before we could go to the creek. But we didn't want to waited, so we're playing in the water here!"

He smiled at him, "I can see that. Give me a second and I'll come out and play with you, okay?"

He nodded vigorously, "Okay!"

Mickey sat him down, and he ran back over to the action, where Ian and Emma had tag teamed up on Mandy, and were chasing her with the hose.

He laughed, and with a little shake of his head, went into the house to change into some shorts.

Ian had seen Mickey without clothes plenty of times, by this point.

But still, the second he walked off the porch in nothing more than swim shorts, he had his attention.

Every line of his muscles showed in the sunlight, and a playful smirk was on his lips as he walked over to where Ian was avoiding the throng of water spray.

"Hey, how'd it go?" he asked, glancing over at Mandy, who had picked Yevgeny up and placed him on her shoulders.

"Good," Ian answered, "Yana was as pleasant as I'd expected, but it wasn't awful."

He chuckled, "Yeah, the tagline for dealing with that woman. Did she say what time she was going to come get Yev?"

He shook his head, "No. But Yev wanted to stay the night, and it looked like Yana might consider it."

"We'll keep our fingers crossed then," he said, "In the meantime…" He only winked, then turned towards the others, "Okay y'all, it's my turn with the water hose."

The response he received was to have the spray aimed at him instead, and from there on out, it was an all out battle for control of the water weapon.

And Ian couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so carefree.

Later that evening, after getting permission from Yana for Yev to stay the night, Ian walked with Mickey down the path to his house.

Yevgeny was asleep in his arms, having passed out right after dinner, but he carried him easily.

"Here, I'll get the door," Ian spoke lowly as they reached the porch of his house.

Mickey nodded and let Ian ahead of him so he could do so.

Once inside, Ian waited in the living room as Mickey took Yevy back to his bed and tucked him in.

He could hear the low whispers of Mickey telling Yev goodnight, then the shutting of a door, as he came into the hall, and eventually reappeared in the living room.

"Sorry about that," he said, looking a little sleepy himself.

Ian smiled, "Don't be. At least he got to stay."

He nodded, running a hand through his hair, which he then brought down to his face to stifle a yawn.

Ian giggled, "You look like you need to go to bed yourself."

Mickey gave a tired nod, "Yeah probably. Though I was gonna at least try to be polite and offer you a fuckin' beer or something."

Ian shook his head, "Nah it's okay, I'm good. Come on, go to bed."

Once Mickey was left in a simple pair of boxer-briefs, he glanced up at Ian's clothes, "You're not sleeping in that are you?"

After Ian'd showered back at the main house, he'd changed into his pajamas.

"I was gonna head back to the house," he admitted, "I should probably-"

"Stay," Mickey said, staring at him, and focusing on those blue eyes of his had Ian's will power crumbling.

Mickey stood up and walked over to him, "I mean, if you want to."

Ian sighed deeply, "What about Yevy? What's he going to think if he wakes up in the morning and-"

"I'll set an alarm," he promised, "We'll be up long before he is."

Ian bit his lip, "You sure?"

"Yeah."

Content, Ian crawled up on the mattress, where Mickey had just pulled back the blanket, and waited for him to turn off the lamp on the nightstand, before snuggling closer to him.

Ian reached for him in the dark, drawing him against his chest, and for the first time, they slept together without any other agenda.

No sexual tension, no flirty comments or instigations.

Mickey found that it was rather peaceful, curling up in Ian's arms, just to rest and enjoy the warmth of each other's bodies.

It was like the sensation was filling some ache he wasn't even aware that he'd had until just then.

Ian closed his eyes and listened to Mickey's heartbeat, thinking about his past, and how this is the last place he ever he imagined he'd be.

And he didn't have a single damn complaint about it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Mickey woke up, disgruntled, to an empty bed the following morning.

He sat up, and rubbed his face, using the faint light from the window to adjust to his surroundings.

Ian wasn't in the room, and his bathroom light wasn't on.

He frowned before climbing to his feet and fishing for some jeans, pulling them on.

Then he checked his phone.

Seven in the morning.

He'd had an alarm set for six thirty, but for whatever reason, it hadn't gone off.

An uneasy feeling settled in his chest as he made his way to the bedroom door.

The hallway was empty as well, but he noticed that Yevgeny's door was cracked open.

He paused by it, glancing inside.

His bed was also empty, and the uneasy feeling grew.

"Yevy?" he called out, refusing to panic yet, but unable to shake the feeling that-

"In here, Daddy!" His son's voice calmed his pounding heart, and the giggle that followed led him straight to the kitchen.

He had to admit, the sight wasn't what he'd been expecting to see.

"We were hoping you'd sleep until we were through," Ian said, smiling over at him.

He stood next to where Yevgeny was propped on the counter, a spatula in one hand, the handle of a pan in the other.

"We're making pancakes!" Yev exclaimed, pointing proudly to the stack that they already had cooked.

"Is that okay?" Ian asked, his brows suddenly creasing in worry, "I'm sorry, but he wanted to surprise you, and we thought that if you slept in a little bit, we could-"

"It's fine," Mickey promised him, now that the shock had worn off, "Pancakes sound great."

He smiled to further prove that he was okay with it, and walked over to where Yev sat on the counter, "Are you being a good helper?"

"The bestest!" he lifted his hands to him, and Mickey picked him up, setting him on his hip.

"Glad to hear it," he threw a wink to Ian who was watching them with a soft smile.

"You need any help?" he asked him.

Ian shook his head, "Nah, I'm good. Unless you want to make coffee?"

"Sure," Mickey offered, and Ian reached for Yevy so he could free his hands.

Hesitantly, he handed his son, who was all too willing to transfer, over to Ian and went to get the coffee pot.

Once he'd set the thing up and the brew had started to pour, Mickey looked back over at the two.

Ian was balancing Yev on his side with one arm, and flipping the pancake with the other.

He couldn't help but smile at how natural they looked, and how good it felt.

This scene wasn't something he'd really ever expected to have, despite the fact that it was what he'd wanted for Yevgeny for years.

It had always somehow pained him that he and Svetlana couldn't make it work romantically.

And they'd tried, in the beginning, for Yevgeny's sake.

It hadn't felt right. He just couldn't make himself be someone he's not.

But with Ian it felt right.

The fact was scary, but no less true.

He liked Ian, a hell of a lot more than he had the right to, and seeing the way he cared for Yev, the way that Yev immediately loved him, it pulled at his heart.

Or maybe it was just the idea of this.

The whole family thing.

Having grown up witnessing his parents' nearly perfect marriage, he'd had a pretty good idea what he'd wanted in life, and what he was seeing now was pretty damn close.

A person he cared about, his child in his arms, getting ready to sit down for a meal together.

Maybe it was a fantasy, but it was one he was willing to play along with for a while longer.

"Here," he came up behind Ian, "I'll finish up. You can take Yev and the finished ones to the table."

Ian nodded, "Okay, thanks."

After setting the plate of pancakes down, Ian helped Yev into a chair, then turned back to grab everyone's plates and silverware.

"All set?" Mickey asked, glancing over at him as he opened one of the cabinets.

"Yep," Ian said, "Where do you keep your plates again?"

"Over one," he motioned, and Ian moved to the right location and pulled out a stack of paper ones.

"Paper plates?" he asked teasingly.

Mickey smirked, "Saves a lot of time on the clean up."

He shook his head and pulled three of them out for them to use, before moving on to find cups to pour milk into.

Mickey glanced over to where Yev was sitting at the table, then looked to Ian, "Did he wake you up this morning?"

Ian shook his head, not wanting him to think that Yevgeny had caught them in bed together.

"Not really. I heard him get up to use the bathroom and figured I should sneak out, just in case he came in. So he found me in the kitchen and wanted to make breakfast for you. Are you sure it was okay? He said it was, but I probably should have just woken you up and asked."

"It's fine," he promised, smiling in that way that made Ian's knees weak, "I was just surprised. Especially since my alarm didn't go off."

Ian laughed, "Yeah, that one's on me. Yevy really wanted to surprise you."

He glanced affectionately back at his son, "Well, I guess it was something nice to wake up to."

His gaze found Ian's again, "How did you sleep?"

Ian's mind ran over the night's events; how he and Mickey had curled up in bed and dozed off to the sound of each other's breathing.

It had been relaxing, peaceful, and something he really wouldn't mind happening again.

But it wasn't like he was going to get into details with Yevgeny sitting a short distance away.

Instead, he smiled, "Good. Really good."

The look that crossed Mickey's expression was all he needed to know about how he slept.

The morning passed without much incident, and Ian busied himself with chores while Mickey ran Yevgeny back to Yana's.

Ian knew he hated having to, and he hated it for him, but at least with Yev's party coming up, he'd get to spend more time with him.

Randomly, Ian wondered if Yevgeny had brought up the idea of him attending the outing at the waterpark to his father.

Not that he didn't want to go; any excuse to spend time with Mickey and his son was nice, but he didn't want to intrude, especially considering Yana would also be there.

But Yev had seemed pretty adamant about him attending... maybe he'd just wait and talk to Mickey when he gets back, and see what he thought.

In the meantime though, the stalls needed mucking, and he already felt as if he'd been slacking.

Upon entering the barn, he ran into Jace, already hard at work.

"Hey," Ian smiled at him, "You got another one of those?"

Jace glanced back at him and nodded, "Yeah, over there in the tack room. Did Mom send you out?"

"Nah," Ian moved to grab a pitchfork and entered the stall next to him, "I haven't seen her this morning yet. Just thought I should come earn my keep."

Jace chuckled, "Well I'm not going to turn down free help."

They worked and chatted until the barn was finished, and Mickey had returned from Yana's.

"You good here?" Ian asked Jace, wanting to catch Mickey before he disappeared.

"Yeah, go ahead," he told him, "I'm just gonna take this crap to the dumpster."

Ian grinned, "No pun intended."

A wink was his only response, so he put the pitchfork up and hurried out of the barn.

"Hey!" he called as he crossed the yard, to catch Mickey's attention.

Mickey was shutting the door on the truck, and lifted his chin when he spotted Ian, "Hey."

His tone wasn't nearly as happy as it had been this morning, and Ian felt his lips turn into a frown, "You okay?"

Mickey looked as if he were about to answer him, then thought better of it.

Instead he said, "Want to run to town with me?"

Ian nodded, "Sure... but let me change first."

He nodded, probably telling from the smell of him that he'd been in the barn.

"I'll be waiting here."

Mickey needed something to distract him.

Maybe going to pick out a gift for Yev would do the trick.

Or maybe it would just remind him of everything he had to lose, but either way, it was better than sitting around moping, which was the last thing he needed to do.

So he loaded up the truck with the empty gas cans by the porch, figuring that he should probably fill up so that his dad wouldn't have to later, and by the time he was done, Ian had returned.

Mickey forced a smile for him, despite his sour mood, knowing that it wasn't his fault that Yana was being a bitch about their whole arrangement.

"You ready?" he asked, motioning towards the truck.

Ian nodded, "Yep... but quick question... do you know where everyone's at?"

He did a quick run through his mind.

"Dad took the other truck out to pasture this morning, Jake is with Olivia, Emma's at work, Mom had a church thing, and I'm not sure about Jace or Mands."

"Jace is here," Ian told him, "We did the stalls... I haven't heard from Mandy either."

Mickey shrugged, "I'm sure she's around. Come on, we should get going."

Ian nodded, and climbed into the passenger's seat.

The ride into town wasn't a long one, but it did give Mickey the chance to reflect on the situation at hand; to brood on it, and his mood hadn't improved much by the time they'd arrived.

He parked on the square, in front of some of the little shops, and killed the ignition.

However, he didn't make a move to get out of the car, his mind still preoccupied.

His son was about to be five years old.

He was in the middle of a custody battle that could change his entire future, but that he just might lose, because his home was at risk of being taken away from him.

He didn't want to lose Yevgeny or the family business, yet for some reason it seemed inevitable.

With a groan, he closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the seat.

What was he going to do?

"I'm sorry," a small voice broke the silence, and he looked over at Ian.

His green eyes were focused on him.

"It's not your fault," Mickey assured him.

"I know," Ian told him, "But it's not fair to you. It's not your fault either."

He winced a little, not entirely sure how true that was anymore.

Yeah, maybe he couldn't help that the herd had suffered this year, that pricings had dropped and the business was struggling, but with Yevgeny... if he had made some different decisions, maybe he wouldn't be in the boat he was in.

Maybe he would still have his mother, and he wouldn't have this custody mess in his lap.

Maybe…

"I'm sure it'll work out."

"But you're worried," Ian said this as a statement, not a question, and Mickey was surprised by how easily he read him.

"Of curse I am," he admitted, "the business is grasping at straws, and if we can't stay afloat, I can kiss any chance at keeping my son goodbye. No judge is gonna give him to me if I'm not financially stable."

He ran a hand down his face, "This is a fucking mess, Gallagher."

"When do you take the cattle in? To sell, I mean? When do you get the profit?"

"Early fall," Mickey said, "Though we may have to sell out earlier, depending on the stock pricing. Not soon enough, I'll tell you that though. We needed the money yesterday. By the time we do get anything back, it'll all have to be spent on catching up."

"How much would it take to keep the business going?" Ian asked curiously.

Mickey shrugged, "Usually about eight to ten, monthly, but we got behind last month and we lost some of our investment with the bout of cattle thieves, so at this point, we'd probably need fifteen, if not another twenty grand to balance everything out. And if I don't have some proof of stability by next month…"

He cursed, trailing off, but Ian understood.

After a moment, he stopped, "But it's an issue for later. Come on, we have things to do."

Ian followed Mickey to a store down street from where they'd parked.

He was worried for him, and he hurt for him.

It wasn't fair that he was going to lose everything he loved, just because of some bad luck and a shaky price market.

Ian just wanted to help him, to help Yevgeny, and Mandy, and the rest of the family that had shown him more love and kindness than his own ever had.

But he'd seen the reports and knew that they were doing all that they could.

Nothing short of an advance or a lucky win of the lottery was going to pull them out of this hole in the time they needed it to.

Or maybe a loan, though he doubted they'd qualify if their only real collateral was already on the rocks.

A thought struck him then, as they entered the building.

He would probably qualify for a good size loan.

Knowing that all he'd wanted from life was success, he'd began building his credit the moment he turned eighteen and had kept his record spotless.

He was in school on scholarships and had yet to have to borrow, so he'd managed to stay out of debt.

He bit his lip, uncertain.

The Milkoviches needed something, yes, but would they accept money from him, and even so, would it be worth putting himself in a bind to do so?

His heart broke for them, but his survival instinct was just as strong.

Putting himself in debt to pull them out of it wouldn't be smart for his future.

But they were so close to losing everything that mattered to them, and Mandy was his best friend, and Mickey…

He stared at him as they walked to the back of the store, not seeing anything else.

He cared for him, for Yevgeny, and he had the ability to at least give them a chance to have a life together.

"Don't you think he'll love it?" Mickey asked then, pulling him from his thoughts.

Ian blushed, not wanting to admit that he hadn't been paying attention, but luckily, it was obvious what Mickey was talking about.

They were in a western leather and wear emporium, and the man behind the counter they'd arrived at had just brought out a bright green saddle.

He smiled, picturing Yevgeny's face when he saw the thing.

"Yev's gonna love it."

Mickey chuckled, "The boy would paint his damn horse green if it were possible."

Ian laughed, "That doesn't surprise me at all."

Mickey turned back towards the guy at the counter, who seemed pleased with their obvious appreciation of his item.

"How much more do I owe you?" he asked.

The man shook his head, "Nah, you and your old man spent half a month helping me rebuild my barn. Consider it discounted as a thank you."

Mickey smiled appreciatively, "Thanks, Bill."

"No problem. Let me know how little Yev likes the saddle."

Mickey nodded, "Will do."

They left the shop then, and Ian could tell that Mickey was in a considerably better mood now than he had been, and he was glad.

Maybe now would be a good time to bring up the water park thing.

He waited until Mickey had put the saddle up in the back seat, and had gotten back behind the wheel.

"So, did Yevy talk to you about his birthday?" he started.

Mickey cranked the truck and threw him a look, "What about it?"

"He wanted me to go to the water park with you."

At that, a grin broke across his lips, "Of course he did."

"I told him we needed to ask you though."

"Why?" Mickey asked, checking to make sure he was safe to back out, before doing so.

"I didn't want to intrude," Ian admitted, "Especially if it was a family thing…"

"It's no intrusion if Yevy wants you there," he pointed out.

Ian nodded, "Yeah... but are you okay with it? I mean, what if Yana gets ideas about us?"

Mickey shook his head, "Don't worry about that, Gallagher. That woman can think whatever the fuck she wants to. All that matters to me is Yev's happiness, and if he wants you to come, and you want to, then you'll come. It's not a big deal."

Ian smiled at that, loving the devotion that Mickey had to his little boy.

"You're a good dad, you know that?"

He smirked a little, throwing Ian a look, "I try."

Mandy knew that this whole sneaking around thing was going to blow up in her face.

It was only a matter of time before it all came crashing down, but somehow, knowing that just added to the thrill of it.

However, given that it was almost ten o'clock and she was just now crawling out of bed, maybe she needed to reprioritize.

"Carter," she whispered, nudging the sleeping body beside her, "I have to go."

"No," he groaned, only half awake, and tightened his hold around her middle.

"Yes," she insisted, pushing him in earnest now, "Go make sure the coast is clear. The last thing we need is one of your siblings catching us."

He grunted, but did as she asked, pulling himself from the bed and walked over to the door while she got dressed.

A moment later he returned, "You're good, love. Empty house."

"Thank God," she sighed, "I need you to drive me back to my car."

"You were the one who wanted to leave it parked in town," he pointed out.

"Shut up," she told him and he chuckled, "Alright, I'll drive you."

"Thanks."

She kissed him quickly, then pulled on her shoes, praying her luck held out until she was able to get home.

By late afternoon, Mickey was feeling a lot better.

He, Ian, and his mother, who had returned home just before they had, had spent the past hour wrapping Yevgeny's present, and hid it in the upstairs closet.

Mandy had came in a little while later, giving no excuses to where she'd been all day, but she and her mother shared a look, so he knew it was probably best not to ask.

"Ian, you want to come ride with me, before it gets too late?" Mandy asked.

Ian nodded, "Sure."

"Don't be out too long," Maria told them, "Dinner will be ready in just a few hours."

Mandy nodded, and Mickey made to move.

"Uhhuh," his sister stopped him, "You've had him to yourself all day, mister. it's my turn."

He sighed, but knew better than to argue with his sister.

So instead he said goodbye to them, and watched as they walked out the door.

"Typical," he muttered, once his sister was out of earshot, "Disappears all fuckin' morning then shows up bossy as ever."

His mother chuckled, "I think you're just upset that Ian's leaving with her. You never did like to share."

He turned, pinning her with a look, "And what is that supposed to mean, exactly."

Maria rolled her eyes, turning towards the fridge to pull out some meat for dinner, "Oh don't you play coy with me, son. I've noticed how much time you two have been spending together."

He sighed, sinking into one of the bar stools, "Well do me a favor and just don't mention it to him."

"He's a good boy," Maria acknowledged, "I hope you know that."

He couldn't help but laugh at the hint in her tone, "You're almost as bad as Mandy when it comes to playing matchmaker."

Maria grinned, unashamed, "You can't blame me for trying. You've been alone for too long."

"Yeah," he mused, "And he's in school to be a surgeon. What part of that screams ranch life to you?"

"He seems fond of you, and of Yevy," his mother insisted, grabbing a few pans now.

He nodded, "He is, and he's great with yev. But he's leaving at the end of the summer. We both know that."

"So is Mandy. And it's not like she isn't planning on coming back."

Mickey shook his head, "Don't push this, okay?"

"Someone has to," she said, pausing to stare at him, her voice suddenly turning serious, "I worry about you. All you do is work. You haven't showed any serious interest in anyone since forever, and Ian's a nice person. He could be good for you. Is it not worth taking a shot at?"

"It's complicated."

Now Maria's gaze was reprimanding, "So it's alright to take him to bed, as long as you both know it's going nowhere? I raised you better than that."

Mickey sighed, not really wanting to get into the whole thing right now, but he also knew that his mother could be just as persistent as Mandy, and wouldn't let him off the hook that easily.

"We're just... spending time together, Mom. Maybe it'll lead to more, maybe it won't. But right now, we're both okay with whatever we've got going on."

Thankfully, Maria seemed to accept this, "Well, as long as you both know where you stand. But you do right by him, you understand me? He's a complete sweetheart, and I won't have you being responsible for breaking his heart."

He smirked, "Yes ma'am."

Ian enjoyed his ride with Mandy, and true to their word, they returned in time for dinner.

But he noticed, as they were untacking the horses, that Mandy had grown quieter than usual.

"What's wrong?" he asked, brushing Cleo's coat back.

"Huh?" Mandy looked up.

Ian laughed, "You seem distracted. Wanna talk about it?"

Mandy blushed, "I…. I don't know."

He motioned to the barn around them, "You know that it's just us and the horses, right? Your secrets are safe."

His friend nodded, "Yeah, I know... it's just... it's not really important."

"Mands," Ian insisted, "I've known you for years. I know when something's going on with you."

Mandy smirked, "You know, I could say the same thing about you."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm not the only one with secrets that I'd rather not share," Mandy pointed out, "Secrets like where you've been lately? Why you're hardly in the room at Mom's."

Now Ian was the one blushing, and Mandy chuckled, "Exactly."

He sighed, "You know, don't you?"

"That you're totally hooking up with my brother? Uh, yeah. You weren't really that good at hiding it."

Great.

"Uhm, I'm sorry, Mands. I mean, I wanted to tell you, but-"

"It's fine," his friend assured him, leading Moon back to her stall, before coming to help Ian with Cleo, "Really. I don't care. If you two are happy, I'm happy. But you can understand why I may not want to talk about certain things either?"

Ian rose a brow, "Sure, if I can assume it's about a guy... is that where you've been disappearing off to lately?"

Mandy smirked, "Maybe. But if you start asking questions, I'm going to have to start asking questions too."

Ian chuckled, "You're mean."

They finished up with Cleo, then put her in her stall, before heading back towards the house.

"Oh, but you should know," Mandy stated as they walked, "That Mom knows too, about you and Mickey. She doesn't care. Well actually, she's glad. She likes you."

Ian swallowed, feeling his cheeks grow hot, "Were we really that obvious?"

Mandy shrugged as they reached the porch, "Eh, it's more of the fact that you two can't keep your eyes off each other. And you always disappear at the same time. It's not hard to put two and two together you know."

He sighed, "Yeah. I guess I just didn't want anyone to assume that we were... I don't know."

Mandy shook her head, "Ian come on, I know you better than that, and my family loves you. Nobody's going to judge you for getting some. Or giving some? Wait, are you a top or a bottom? I should know this by now."

"Just shut up," Ian laughed as they entered.

The house was full now, as it usually was at dinner, and the two hurried upstairs to change, before bustling to the kitchen to see if they could help.

They set the table, dodged food being brought out, and Ian found comfort in the familial chaos.

It was something he'd missed in his own life, and he couldn't help but idolize the Milkoviches just a little for their unending love and support of each other.

Even just sitting at the table, listening to the chatter, brought a smile to his face.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

During his second semester at Duke, Ian had set a schedule for himself.

He would wake up and go for a short run, then he would head back to the dorm, shower, and go down to Audrey's Diner with Mandy to get coffee before darting off to whatever class was waiting for them.

It made him feel refreshed, successful, and ready for whatever the morning held.

He'd decided after only a few weeks that there was no better way to start the day.

And oh how wrong he had been.

Because this... this had to be the best way to wake up, with Mickey curled up in his arms.

"Good morning."

"Morning," Mickey smiled. "How'd you sle-?"

Unable to help himself, Ian leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips, cutting him off.

However, Mickey wasn't complaining.

When Ian pulled away, he was smirking, "I'll translate that to good."

Ian laughed, "Definitely good."

"Come on, let's just get dressed so we can surprise Yev with breakfast this time."

Ian nodded, "There was plenty of pancake mix left."

Yevgeny must have been sleeping hard, because when Mickey brought him into the kitchen half an hour later, he was yawning and curled against his shoulder.

"Someone didn't want to wake up," Mickey grinned, bouncing him a little.

"What?" Ian faked a gasp, "And after we made all these green pancakes?"

That peaked the little boy's interest and he straightened, "Green pancakes?"

Ian laughed and pointed to the plate on the table, "All ready for you to eat."

A smile broke out on Yev's face as Mickey sat him down.

He rushed over to the table to observe the breakfast for himself.

"Wow! How'd you make them green?"

"It's a secret," Ian teased, silently thanking the fact that Mickey had had some food coloring in his pantry.

"He can tell you about it later," Mickey said, "But right now, you have a birthday breakfast to eat, then we need to go up to Grandma and Grandpa's to see what we need to do to set up for the party."

"Okay," Yev said happily, and began eating.

They finished breakfast quickly, before walking down to the main house.

It would seem that breakfast was just being finished there as well, because the table was being cleaned off, and dishes were placed in the sink as they entered.

"There's the birthday boy," Terry called out, and Yev ran over to his Grandpa.

Maria, who had just walked into the kitchen with the leftovers, smiled at the two of them, before looking over at Ian and Mickey, "I'm glad you're here. Mandy's got Emma helping her with the decorations upstairs, but she wanted to consult with you before hanging them."

Mickey sighed, "I don't know why. It's just streamers and stuff, right?"

"Actually, I was talking to Ian," Maria smirked, "It's a well known fact that if we left the decorating up to you, nothing would get done."

"Hey," Mickey stated, "It's not my fault I'm not artistically coordinated."

"Yes well, we want everything to look good for Yevy here, don't we?"

Yev smiled at her, "Can I help?"

"Sure," Maria nodded, "Why don't you go with Ian to help Aunt Mandy and Aunt Emma upstairs. That okay?"

Ian smiled, "Sure."

"We're gonna go feed," Jake said, walking in with Jace, "Did you need anything else first?"

Maria shook her head, "Not anything pressing."

"I'm going with them," Terry announced, "I want to check on Copper's hooves. Mickey, did you move War out of C-Barn yet?"

"No, he's still there. I haven't had the chance to work him lately and I didn't want him disturbing the other horses."

His father nodded, "Alright. He's fine for now, but I may have another potential board, and if that goes through, he'll need to be moved."

"Fine."

Terry clasped him on the shoulder, then moved to kiss Maria's head, "I'll be back in a bit."

She patted his cheek and he left for the front door.

The majority of the day passed quickly, the chores and party set up keeping everyone busy.

Around mid afternoon, Ian rode into town with Mandy to pick up the cake from the bakery.

"What are you grinning about?" the blonde asked, curiously.

Ian looked over at her, "What?"

"You've had that goofy smile all day. What am I missing?"

He couldn't help but grin even more, and settled back into the seat as they passed row after row of green trees and fields.

"It's a really nice day," he shruggrd.

Mandy laughed, "Yeah, the weather has you on cloud nine. Please. I'm not that naive."

He shook his head, "You can be so annoying sometimes."

His friend smiled, "And you love it."

"Oh, do me a favor," he said, as they pulled into the town square, "Stop by the bank before we head back."

Mickey sucked up his pride and pulled out his cell phone.

Yev's party was supposed to start in about two hours, and there was one more person he knew that he'd want on the guest list, even if he wasn't quite inclined to extend the invitation.

Three rings later, and the woman answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Yana, it's me."

A throat clearing, "Mickey... is everything alright? Is Yevgeny-"

"He's fine," he assured her, before she got the wrong idea, "He's with Mom, getting ready for his party... I just figured I'd see if you wanted to come?"

"...to the party?"

He sighed, "Yeah... I figured I'd ask; return the favor and all."

A moment of silence, then, "Well then, yes... I suppose, for Yevgeny."

"Everyone's supposed to arrive about six."

"Alright. I'll be there."

Mentally, he groaned, but out loud he forced a politeness in his voice, "Okay, see you."

He hung up, just as he heard Yevgeny call, "Daddy!"

Turning around, he caught sight of him bouncing off the porch.

"Hey there," he smiled.

Yev giggled, "Grandma says I looked growed up!"

He chuckled and looked up, spotting Maria on the porch.

"Come on," he picked Yevgeny up, "Let's go see what else needs done."

Not a whole lot, as it would turn out.

All the food was prepped, Jace helped Terry string up some lights between the giant tree and the porch, adding illumination to the tables for when it got dark, and Ian was back with Mandy, who was holding a big box that had to be Yevgeny's cake.

"There you are," Maria greeted them before he could, "You were running later than I expected."

"Sorry," Mandy said, "Ian had to do some things at the-"

"We picked up Yevy a present," Ian interrupted her, "We cheated and had them wrap it at the store, but…" he held up the bag.

"Just put it over there on that table," Maria motioned.

The gift table already had a few presents on it, including the big box they'd wrapped Yevgeny's saddle up in.

Mickey couldn't wait to see him open it.

With a smirk, he walked over to where Ian had moved to set his present down.

"You went shopping?" he teased, and Ian looked back at him.

"Not exactly," he smiled, "But Mandy did see something that she thought he would like so we bought it. It's not much, but I kinda felt bad about not getting him something."

"I'm sure he'll love it," Mickey said.

"Hey, you two wanna get a room, or come welcome the guests?" Jake called out, and they pulled apart.

"Shut up, we're coming," they announced before crossing the yard to where Yev was admiring his cake with Emma.

"Hey," looks like some of your friends are here, so why don't we go say hi?" Mickey smiled at his son.

Yev grinned, jumping up from the table and leaving him trailing behind as he ran over to where another boy, about his age, was getting out of the car with his mother.

Within the hour, it felt as if half the town had arrived at Yevgeny's party.

Ian was sure that that was an exaggeration, but then again, the Milkoviches lived in a small town, so maybe it was possible.

At least twenty kids, all under the age of seven, were running around, playing and screaming, having the time of their lives, while their parents, and the other adult guest, talked and drank the punch that Maria and Emma had made that morning.

Mandy orchestrated a game of musical chairs, and at some point, a horse pinata was brought out and strung up from the tree.

It felt like something out of a Lifetime movie, and Ian loved every second of it.

Especially the big smile that never seemed to leave Yev's face.

Even now, as he held Mickey's hand and blew out the candles on his birthday cake, he was grinning.

Ian stood back, smiling at the pair of them.

Then the cake was cut and dispersed, and as Yev sat down with his friends to eat, Mandy brought a plate over.

"Hope you like vanilla," she smiled, holding it out to him.

"It's cake," he smirked, "Meaning it'll be good no matter what flavor it is."

She chuckled, "Maybe not all, but cake is usually pretty good."

He took a bite and had to agree; it was delicious!

"You were right," he murmured appreciatively.

"As always," she smirked.

"Am I interrupting something?" Mickey asked, raising a brow.

"Yes," Mandy said, annoyed, "Did you get the lights?"

She turned and looked over to where they were now glowing, strung above the tables.

"Yeah, and we're ready to start the presents."

"Okay good," Mandy nodded, "I'll go find Mom then. She's gonna want pictures."

As she walked away, Mickey met Ian's gaze, "You okay?"

He nodded and smiled at him, "Yeah, never better."

It was probably safe to say that Yev was most excited to get to this part of the evening.

Olivia, Jake's girlfriend, was recording the whole thing for Maria, while she handed her grandson present after present, with Yana's help, surprisingly.

Mickey stood on the other side of him, helping with the ones that were difficult to open, and Ian sat between Jace and Mandy at the table, watching with amusement as each one was revealed.

Yevgeny got a lot of stuff, ranging from clothes, to toys, to tack, though nothing else made his face shine like it did when he opened Mickey's present.

He squealed loudly as he helped him pull the green saddle from the box, "It's green! Daddy, thank you thank you!"

Mickey grinned as he placed it in front of him and he inspected every inch of it, "Can I ride Cleo on it tomorrow? Please, please?"

"Sure," Mickey said, unable to deny him anything with that big hopeful gaze.

The rest of the presents were gone through quickly, a thank you added at the end of each reveal, though when Yevgeny opened Mandy and Ian's present, a stuffed green ninja turtle that had caught Mandy's eye at the store, he actually got up and gave them a hug.

"Thank you!"

They smiled, hugging the little boy back, "You're welcome."

Mickey didn't want the party to end, but eventually guests began to leave and Yev started falling asleep.

Ian took him and sat down on the porch step while the rest of the family straightened up the yard and put everything away.

"Why don't you guys just crash here," Maria offered as they finished the cleaning up, "That way you don't have to walk all the way back to your house in the dark."

Mickey looked over at Ian, who was holding his now sleeping son, "You okay with that, Gallagher?"

He nodded, stifling a yawn herself, "That's fine. Do you want us to take the room I'm staying in?"

"You mean supposed to be staying in," Mandy teased, having caught the conversation.

"Yes, that's fine. The bed should be big enough for the two of you and Yevy."

Mickey nodded, "Thanks."

He gave Ian a look, motioning toward the house, and he stood up, adjusting his grip on Yev.

"You need me to get him?" Mickey asked, walking over.

Ian shook his head, "Nah, just get the door, and make sure I'm not stepping on anything."

Mickey moved to do as he asked, rounding up the steps to the porch, and called goodnight to everyone as he grabbed the door.

"See you in morning," Maria told them, waving.

Upstairs, he helped Ian into the room, then turned on the lamp by the bed as Ian laid the little boy down and tucked him in.

Yevgeny stirred some as he laid him down, "Daddy?"

"Hey," Mickey whispered, "We're just laying down, okay?"

He nodded tiredly, "I sleep with you?"

"Yeah, for tonight."

"Where's Ian?"

"I'm here," he said, and Yev smiled, "You stay with me too?"

Mickey was worried he might feel pressured again, but Ian just smiled, "Sure."

Yevgeny smiled back, before looking over at Mickey, "Daddy, will you go get my ninja turtle?"

He guessed that he meant the present Ian and Mandy had gotten him, "Yeah, sure. I'll be right back."

He went downstairs and found the thing, among the rest of the presents, in the living room.

He passed Emma on the way back up.

"Hey," his sister smiled, "You going to bed?"

"Yeah," he held up the ninja turtle, "Yev required a sleeping buddy though."

She smirked, "It's cute... and what about your sleeping buddy?"

It was obvious what she meant, and he rolled his eyes, "None of your business, fuckhead."

Emma laughed, "But I have to admit I'm jealous. You landed a good one."

"Yeah... I know."

 

"Did you have a good birthday?"

Yev's eyes were closed, but he nodded, "It was so fun."

The pep in his voice was doused by the drowsiness, and Ian couldn't help but chuckle, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

The little boy's eyes opened then, the intensity of their blueness surprising, "Can I tell you a secret, Ian?"

"Sure."

"I made a wish about you."

Ian's brows pulled together, "Your birthday wish?"

Yev nodded, another yawn slipping out as his eyelids fluttered closed, "Uh huh. I wisheded that you could stay here forever."

Silence fell after the declaration, and Ian swallowed hard.

Mickey entered the bedroom he'd slept in as a kid and found a welcoming sight.

With a satisfied smile, he stripped from his pants and got into the bed with them, before turning off the lamp.

"Mick?" Ian whispered tiredly.

"I'm here."

Ian nodded, "Did you get the ninja turtle?"

The thing was now squished between him and his son, "Yeah, it's right here."

He nudged it closer to Yevgeny, that way he'd have it if he woke up, and pulled himself closer to them.

"You sound tired," he observed.

"Yeah, a little," Ian admitted, "But tonight was fun. Yev had a blast."

Mickey smiled down at his son, his tiny frame fitting well between them.

"Thanks for your help."

"Any time. You know, I'm glad I came here," Ian said, and leaned over to kiss Mickey goodnight.

he returned the peck, and his head curved into Ian's neck, so that he could hold both him and Yevgeny against him.

Laying there, in the dark, with Ian and his son, Mickey felt on top of the world.

This was it.

This is the little family he'd been wanting since Yevgeny was born and had never been able to trust anyone enough to try.

But Ian was changing that, and despite his doubts, Mickey knew he belonged right here.

With them.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

"You're insane," Ian decided with the shake of his head, "I mean it."

Mickey just laughed, "Oh come on, you've seen me do it before."

"Yeah," he agreed, "And I watched you bust your ass, too."

Mickey shrugged, "Practice makes perfect."

Ian wasn't entirely sure that the saying applied in this situation, where his boyfriend wanted to put his life in the hands of a wild animal.

Or maybe "on the back" would be more accurate.

It was Monday morning, and they'd just gotten back from dropping Yevgeny off at Yana's, so Ian knew that Mickey needed a distraction, but why in the world he had to find it like this was beyond him.

But War Horse was saddled and waiting to be mounted, and the idiot had every intention of climbing up on the damn thing.

"Just be careful," Ian begged, grabbing onto the corral's railing as Mickey climbed over it.

"I'll be fine, Gallagher."

He shook his head, but knew better than to try to argue with him.

Emma came up next to him as he watched, her dark hair pulled into a high bun, "Is he trying to kill himself again?"

Ian nodded, "Seems like that."

The young girl shook her head, "Well, this should be good. Five dollars says he eats dust."

Ian laughed, "I can't bet against that."

"Heard that," Mickey called over.

He was cautious as he went up to the animal, but War seemed more relaxed now than he had the last time Ian had seen him in this corral.

Mickey grabbed the reins, and slipped them over the horse's head, "Easy boy."

Then he brought his foot up to the stirrup and lifted himself into the saddle.

War stumbled a few steps, yanking his head in all directions as Mickey gripped the reins tighter and adjusted himself.

Then, like before, it seemed that War didn't want to deal with someone trying to control him, so he started thrashing and kicking, tossing Mickey all over the place.

Ian's heart skipped a beat as one particularly steep buck sent Mickey over the horse's head, and he tumbled onto the ground.

"Mickey!"

But he was fast, and got out of War's way before the horse could stomp him.

"Yep, you really are insane," Ian repeated, hurrying over to him as he jumped the fence.

"It's the only way that I can make him ridable. He's getting better."

"That's better?" Emma smirked, stepping over.

"Better than what he was. I just wasn't expecting that side turn he threw at me. Next time, I'll know to-"

"Next time?" Ian shot, "You're getting back on him?"

Mickey just grinned, "Sure. Can't let him think that he succeeded."

"You're not seri-"

Ian's words were cut off as a scream echoed through the air, coming from the house.

"Mom!" Emma called out, and took off across the yard.

Mcikey and Ian followed.

Maria met them on the front porch, throwing open the door.

Her eyes were wide and tear filled, and her dark hair was falling out of the messy bun she'd twisted it up in, but there was a smile on her face.

"Where's your father?" she asked immediately.

"What the fuck is going on?" Mickey demanded.

Maria's grin broadened, "The bank just called. Our accounts have been leveled!"

"What?" Mickey's mouth fell open slightly, "How is that possible?"

"I have no idea!" Maria exclaimed, "But our outpayments are up to date, and will be covered in time for your dad to take the herd in for sale!"

Mickey wasn't quite feeling her excitement, "That doesn't seem strange to you? I mean, we owed...what? Sixteen, seventeen grand or so to get us back on track? That kind of money doesn't just come out of nowhere."

"I know," she insisted, "But all the bank would tell me is that it was deposited sometime last week, and cleared today. Wherever it came from, it's legit, and I'm not about to look a gift horse in the mouth!"

She grabbed Emma's hand, "Come on, let's go find your dad."

As they walked away, Mickey stared after them, and Ian bit his lip.

He knew exactly where the money had come from, but he also knew that if he'd offered it, the Milkoviches would have turned him down.

Anonymity seemed the best way to go.

But with that worried look in Mickey's eyes, he wondered if maybe he should just tell him.

Then Mickey shook his head, and turned towards the house.

Ian followed him inside, "What's up?"

'I'll gonna call the bank back," he announced, "This doesn't seem right."

He crossed the living room to where the house phone was set up on the mantle.

"Maybe someone was just trying to help you out," Ian urged, standing next to him.

"Yeah," Mickey put the receiver to his ear, "Or someone's trying to be sure that we owe them."

Ian frowned, "What do you mean?"

"The Jordans," he answered, "They're the only ones I can think of who can afford to throw down this kind of cash, but I promise you, it won't come without it's strings attached. Whatever this is, I bet it's apart of some twisted scheme to get our family business."

"Mick-" Ian began to protest, but the teller had answered the phone and pulled him into a conversation.

He moved to sit on the couch while Mickey asked questions, chewing his lip.

Maybe it would be better just to tell him the truth.

But, what if Mickey insisted that he takes the money back?

He had made the decision to help the Milkoviches, and wanted to stick to it.

Surely nothing would come of this Jordan thing, since they weren't actually the ones to put the money in.

As Mickey finished up on the phone, Maria and Emma walked back in the house.

"Dad's in town," Emma informed him, "We're gonna wait until he gets back before telling him... what's Mickey doing?"

"Talking to the people at the bank," Ian sighed, and Maria shook her head, "Mickey."

He waved her off and ended his conversation.

"They wouldn't tell me who made the deposit," he said exasperatedly, then shook his head, "I'll be back."

He was out the door then, leaving all three of them staring after him.

"Well damn," Emma mused, "What's got his britches in a bundle?"

Ian shrugged, "Who knows."

Maria however, stared at him, as if she knew that Ian knew more.

Then she addressed her daughter, "Emma, why don't you turn the horses in A-Barn out to the front pasture. The sunshine will do them some good. And if you can catch War, go ahead and untack him. If not, leave him be and I'll get one of the twins to do it later."

The girl nodded, "Alright, but can I take Red out afterwards?"

"Sure."

She headed for the door, leaving Ian alone with Maria, which seemed to be exactly what the older woman wanted.

"Alright. What's going through that head of his?" she pressed, the second the door was closed, "He's not happy."

Ian sighed, "I think he's just... suspicious. He thinks that the Jordans might have deposited the money to get some sort of leverage over you."

Maria blinked, as if she hadn't considered the thought.

"Hmm. Well, I guess that answers my question of where the hell he just took off to."

Ian paled, "Wait. You think he's going over there?"

"It wouldn't surprise me," Maria admitted, "He's almost as protective of the business as he is of Yevy."

Ian groaned, and plopped back down onto the sofa, "Great."

Maria sat down next to him, "What's the matter?"

Ian looked over at the woman, taking in her kind face and waiting expression.

Maybe keeping the secret from the whole family was just going to cause drama.

Maybe someone needed to know, and if had to be one of them, he'd prefer Maria.

He sighed harshly, "It was me."

Maria crooked her head, "What was?"

"The... the money," Ian forced out, "I took out a loan and deposited the money onto your account."

She stared at him, seeming to search for words, then asked, "But... why?"

Ian shrugged, "You and your family have been so nice to me, and you do so much for your community... you're good people. And knowing that the financial situation was part of what was keeping Mickey from getting Yev ...I couldn't just sit back and do nothing when I was capable of helping."

Maria reached over and grabbed his hand, "Ian, it's not that I don't appreciate what you did, because if I'm being honest, we are in a tight spot... but this is your life too. And I don't want you putting yourself in debt just to-"

"I don't want to take it back," Ian interrupted her.

"Ian-"

"No," he insisted, "I'm at school on scholarships, I have perfect credit, and I don't plan on taking out any other loans for a while. If you want to pay some of it back when you guys get back on your feet, that's fine. But I want to do this. I love your family, and if this helps Mickey get Yevgeny, and helps you keep your home, then it's more than worth it."

There were tears in Maria's eyes now, and the woman moved, pulling Ian into her arms.

Ian hugged her back.

"I can never thank you enough."

They pulled away, and Ian felt like crying too, "I'm just glad I could help... but... I don't think Mickey'd be able to accept it. So... could you not him about this for now?"

Maria considered his request, then nodded, "Alright. If that's what you want. Though if I were you, I would tell him eventually. He'll make sure you get your money back, once we're stable. And I'll need to tell Terry, so he won't be getting the same ideas as my son."

Ian nodded his head, "That's fine, but please tell him that I have no intention of reclining the loan. And I'm in no hurry for it to be repaid, so don't worry about that. I just hope this will actually help Mickey's case."

 

"I should probably go soon," Mandy insisted from her place on the counter.

Carter smirked over at her, and held up the butter knife in his hand, "So you've changed your mind about the sandwiches then?"

Mandy smirked, "No. You still owe me food. But my Mom called earlier. It could be important."

Carter finished what he was doing with the food, then walked over to her, placing a hand on either side of her, "It isn't often that we get this place to ourselves, love."

She narrowed her eyes, "Don't try to charm me with that."

He chuckled, "Of course not."

Mandy sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Look, I'm sorry. I know that your family won't really care, but my brothers... my dad, it's a different story with them. And right now, whatever this is that we're doing, I don't know where it's going, and there's no point it stirring this all up before it's necessary."

"I get it," he assured her, "I just think that if you are going to insist we keep everyone in the dark, we at least take advantage of the time we have."

She laughed, "I think we took plenty of advantage last night."

Carter smirked at her, and leaned in to kiss her, just as the rumble of a truck could be heard up the drive.

Mandy pulled back, "I thought your brother wasn't going to be home for another few hours?!"

Carter frowned and moved over to the far window, glancing out the shades.

"Actually," he said with a glance back, "It isn't my brother... it's yours."

"What?!" Mandy jumped off the counter and hurried over to look for herself.

Sure enough, it was her family's truck that was in the drive, and Mickey was climbing out, looking none too happy.

"Shit. How'd he find out?" she groaned, and briefly thought of Ian.

No... her friend wouldn't do that to her.

But then again…

"He's here for you?" Carter asked, his eyebrows pulling together.

"Can you think of any other reason he'd-"

A pounding knock started on the front door, and Mandy sighed, "Damn it. Okay, I'll deal with it."

"You sure?" Carter asked, "I can talk to him if you-"

"He's my brother, I can handle him."

At least that's what she told herself.

Mickey did tend to let emotions affect his judgment sometimes, and if he'd come all the way out here for her, he was probably feeling a tad more emotional than usual.

But she was a big girl, and who she spent time with was her decision, not his.

With a deep exhale, she crossed the kitchen and made her way to the living room, where Mickey was still knocking.

Steeling herself, she reached over and turned the knob on the door.

"Jordan, we need to-" Mickey paused his sentence as he realized that the person standing in front of him wasn't the blonde he'd been expecting.

"Mandy?" he asked, straightening, "What in the fuck are you-"

"Whatever the hell I want," she said, stepping out onto the porch, letting the screen door close behind her with a bang, "And it's really none of your business."

His brows furrowed in confusion, "Huh?"

His sister crossed her arms defiantly, and gave him a look that would have done their mother proud, "I don't know what you expected me to say. But I'm a grown woman, Mick. Whoever I choose to spend time with has nothing to do with you, and you can give that message to Jace and Jake as well, in case they get any similar thoughts."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Mickey demanded, trying to piece together her words to make them make sense.

A seed of doubt seemed to creep onto Mandy's face, "Are you not here to tell me off and try to drag me home?"

He rose a brow, "I didn't even know you were here. And why are you, exactly... wait, fuck, don't tell me you're sleeping with one of them."

She just gave him a look, but her cheeks were flaming.

"Perfect," he groaned slightly, "Is that what the money's about then?"

"What money?" Mandy asked, relaxing her stance a little.

"The money that was deposited into our accounts to balance them," he said, and her eyes widened.

"Our accounts are paid off?"

"Yep," Mickey nodded, "And I'm pretty sure one of them did it for some reason."

"Am I being accused of something?" a voice asked, and Mickey looked behind Mandy to see Carter in the doorway.

Other than the fact that he thought he was arrogant, he'd had no real beef with the man in the past, so he tried to keep a civil tongue.

"No accusation, I just have some questions," Mickey told him.

Carter stepped further outside and lifted his arms, "By all means... ask away."

 

By evening, Ian was undoubtedly sure that he'd made the right decision.

As the other Milkoviches came home and learned about the settlement made to their accounts, you could almost see the relief and ecstaticness wash over them.

Maria kept her word and didn't mention anything about where the money came from to anyone except Terry, who had disappeared for a few minutes after the fact.

Ian had been worried for a moment that he'd offended him or something, but when he reappeared to help set up for dinner, he'd had nothing but smiles to give.

The "thank you" had been implied.

Now, they were all seated at the table, passing around some casserole that Maria had made, and Ian kept glancing towards the hall that led to the living room, wondering if Mickey was going to be back soon.

Mandy was also still missing, but at least the others provided a nice distraction.

"It had to be over a thousand pounds," Jake was saying, "And you should have seen the horns on that thing. I swear, a couple more seconds and I would have-"

"Yeah we know," Jace rolled his eyes good naturedly, "You were an idiot and death by angry bull was almost your legacy."

"Hell of a way to go," Jake grinned at his twin, "Not that you would know, you wuss."

"Sorry, I plan on making it to my college graduation. But don't worry, I'll write you a colorful eulogy. "

Jake scoffed and shoved him, as Emma laughed, "Oh please, you think bull riding's a sport? Try barrel racing. You actually have to have half a brain."

"How's Red looking," Terry asked, "Have you gotten Alex out here to time him yet?"

"Not since we started the new routine," she told him, grabbing a roll, "But he's improved; I can tell. Might try to enter the county competition in September. It'll give me a little more time to get him in shape."

"Just remember the rules," Maria said, "School comes first. You'll be a senior this year, and I won't have your grades dropping just before you start applying for college."

"Yes ma'am," Emma nodded, and Ian looked at her curiously, "Where are you thinking about applying?"

"All over," she admitted, "I haven't really made up my mind yet, so I figured I'd just see where I could get in and choose from that list."

"What are you planning on majoring in?" he asked.

She shrugged, "It's a toss up between psychiatry and veterinary school. I'd love to work with animals, but I like helping people too. But I guess you get that, being in med school and all."

"Pre-med," Ian laughed, "I still have a few years to go for the degree that I want."

"Well," the teen said with a smirk toward her brothers, "It's better than agricultural studies."

"Now that's just insulting," Jake accused, "Why are you so mean, Emma?"

"Because you picked on me growing up and now I suffer from long term psychological damage," Emma stated, "So you really only have yourself to blame."

The others laughed as the door opened down the hall, and Mandy's voice filled the air, "Anyone home?"

"In here," Maria yelled back, and soon the blonde had entered, followed by Mickey.

"There you two are," Emma smirked, "You get lost on your way home?"

Mickey moved around the table and ruffled up her hair, to much protest, "Something like that."

"Sorry," he said as he pulled out the chair next to Ian and sat down.

Mandy disappeared to grab two more plates, and Maria asked, "So, did you find out anything?"

Mickey nodded, "Yeah, the money didn't come from them."

"Come from who?" Jace asked, leaning forward.

Mickey looked over at him, "It just seemed weird to me that the money ended up in our account at random. I wanted to make sure it wasn't the Jordans with some other reasons than just being friendly neighbors."

"Oh shit," Jake said, as if he hadn't even considered the idea, "That would make sense."

"Yeah... but it wasn't them," Mickey said as Mandy reentered the room.

The two of them shared a look before he continued, "I talked to Carter, and he even called his brothers to be sure. They all said that they had nothing to do with it."

"And we believe that?" Jace asked.

"Yeah," Mickey nodded, "If they were trying to use this as leverage, they wouldn't have denied it, they would have played their hand."

Jake shrugged, "So I guess we're back to theory one, then. Somebody's really looking out for us."

"Yep," Mickey said, reaching over to grab a spoonful of the casserole, "I guess."

Ian was quiet throughout dinner, Mickey thought, and he wondered what was on his mind.

They walked back to his house once the leftovers had been put away and the dishes were done.

They'd almost reached his porch when he fished for a conversation, "So, I guess my sister tells you more than she tells me."

Ian looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

"Do you know how long she's been seeing Carter?" he asked, half curious, half to get him talking.

Ian shrugged, "For a little while. I think he was meant to be a rebound after Logan, but I don't know...I guess she ended up liking him."

Mickey huffed, "Yeah, it sure seems like she likes him."

"So you found her over there today?" Ian asked.

He nodded, "Yeah... probably made the top twenty on my list of awkward moments."

Ian laughed, "Give her a break about it though, okay? I know your family has a history with them or whatever, but Mandy wants to be with him."

"I'd rather it was Carter than one of the other ones, at least," Mickey admitted, "But for fuck's sake i hope she'll dump his ass."

"Mick…"

He chuckled, "I know, but you can't blame me. At least, you wouldn't if you knew how long they've been a pain in my ass."

They'd reached his porch, but instead of going inside, Mickey led him to the swing, off to the right.

It was a beautiful summer night, after all.

The sun had set, the stars were shining, and the softest of breezes was carrying away the heat from the day.

There was something timeless in the atmosphere of it all, something outside the realm of a reality where this had actually become Ian's life.

Mickey waited for Ian to take his seat, before settling in next to him.

Ian's arm wrapped around his shoulder, and he leaned his head against his neck, as they stared out into the night.

Off in the distance, the fireflies were lighting up the landscape and the crickets had come out to sing.

The darkness was quiet and loud, still and moving, all at the same time.

Ian breathed it in slowly, and let his eyes close.

"Hey, Mick," he could only smile, "I love you," he whispered.

He'd never said those words to Mickey, but now, they just rolled off his tongue.

A shiver ran through Mickey at the words, "I love you too, Gallagher."

It took Ian a few seconds before he stopped waiting for the punchline.

Mickey loved him, and it felt like a damn miracle.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

After a quick breakfast at Mickey's place, Ian and Mickey walked the path to the main house, and Ian noticed that there were a few unfamiliar cars in the drive.

Not super uncommon, as there were boarders who visited their horses, or random members of the committees that Maria was on who stopped by for one reason or another, but one of the vehicles in particular stood out.

Not because he recognized it, or because it seemed out of place, but because he had seen the man behind the wheel before.

Daniel Jordan.

He felt Mickey stiffen as Daniel registered their company, and he looked up at him.

His eyes had narrowed, and his usual light expression had been replaced by hard lines, filled with dislike.

Upon seeing him, Daniel stepped out of the car, and Mickey took a few steps forward, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Relax, Milkovich," Daniel told him in the same level voice he'd used that night at Outlaws, "I'm simply here to drive the getaway car."

"What are you talking about?" Mickey demanded.

"The fact that Carter is inside your house at the moment, at the request of that sister of yours, probably having his own ass handed to him for their not so secret relationship."

"Shit," Mickey muttered, wishing Mandy had told him that she'd planned on coming clean to her family so he could have been there to support her.

"They're inside?" Ian questioned, and Daniel nodded, "Went in about ten minutes ago. No screaming yet, so I assume everyone has remained civil."

Mickey rolled his eyes, "Right. And you're here offering moral support?"

"I know how...particular your family is when it comes to mine," Daniel said, "I was hardly going to let my brother walk into that without some sort of back up plan."

"Should we go inside?" Ian asked Mickey, with a frown.

"You go ahead," Mickey told him, with eyes still on Daniel.

He nodded hesitantly, looking back and forth between the two men.

"Okay," he agreed, "Just don't kill each other."

Mickey watched Ian's retreating figure until he was inside the house, then he turned back to look at Daniel.

"I suppose something did come of that after all," the man smirked, staring at where Ian had disappeared, "You're a lucky man, Milkovich."

Mickey narrowed his eyes, "Drop the friendly neighbor act. Why are you really here?"

Daniel smirked, "I told you-"

"Bullshit," Mickey cut him off, "You and I both know that Carter can handle himself just fine and you aren't really in the habit of babysitting, so cut to the chase."

"Alright, alright," Daniel held up a hand, "To be honest I was hoping to have a conversation with you, but your mood isn't exactly favorable."

"A conversation about what?" he asked.

Daniel crooked his head, "A proposition…"

Mickey scoffed a little, "Right. Let me guess, a new angle for you to prove why selling out my family's business to your family would be beneficial to us? You're wasting your breath."

He began moving towards the porch, when Daniel called out, "Actually, it wasn't about the land at all."

Mickey turned, eyeing the man, "Then what?"

Daniel reached into his pocket and retrieved a small paper, "A job."

"If you think I'm looking for hand outs-"

"Oh not at all," he assured him, "It just so happens that unlike you, I can manage to look past the history in our family in hopes of obtaining... more favorable outcomes."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Daniel sighed, "Short version...You're aware of my council standing? My political standing?"

Hesitantly, Mickey nodded, "Yes I know, the town loves you."

He chuckled, "Perhaps, but I need more than that... I'm running for mayor in the upcoming term. My chances are good, and I think I can make a difference."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Mickey asked.

"I need in good with the people, and despite personal opinions, this town likes your family," Daniel explained, "You've been here for generations, and your roots are deep. Allying with you, and having your name behind me leads to connections that I am going to need. So no, Milkovich, this isn't a hand out. This is my offer to help you, in return for your assisting me."

He lifted the paper, which Mickey now realized was a business card, "I've got a few favors in with the department's committee. A positioned opened up, if you're interested."

Unsure how to answer, and unsure what to think, Mickey walked back over, and took the card the man offered, reading it.

"Head of Agricultural Department? Come on. Do I look like some fuckin' politician to you?" he asked.

"It's not political," Daniel insisted, "Not really. But it does come with a salary. All you would need to do is take a test so all the qualifications are in order."

Mickey frowned, looking back down at the card, and Daniel let out a sigh, "Just take some time... think about it."

He nodded and slipped the thing into his pocket, "Fine."

"It would be a good fit," Daniel encouraged.

Mickey glanced towards the house, then back at him, "But why me? My father's ran the business for years longer, and my brothers are actually schooling for Agriculture."

"You plan on taking over for your father," Daniel said, "And you've got reasons to stay. You're grounded, especially having child and owning land, and you have the know how the job would require. Also," the man took a step closer, "I believe you have the sense to make the right decision. Let bygones be bygones and be mature enough to know that this is the best choice for your family."

"And for your career," he pointed out, and Daniel shrugged, "I'm only being honest. Helping you helps me, in this case."

Mickey nodded, "Right. Well, I'm gonna go make sure your brother is still alive."

Daniel chuckled, "Yeah, you should. Though do me a favor and if he is alive, send him out? We should get going if we want to be any sorts of productive today."

Mickey nodded again and turned towards the house.

Ian was surprised that things were going well.

Well, as well as could be expected for a bombshell like the one Mandy had dropped, though luckily her mother and Emma were immediately supportive.

The twins however…

"I still can't believe you lied about it," Jake shot to his sister from the living room sofa, as Carter waited in the kitchen at Maria's request.

"I didn't lie," Mandy insisted, crossing her arms, "I just didn't want to tell you because I knew you would all make it a big deal!"

"It is a big deal," Jace pointed out, and Jake nodded, "Mands, he's right. That family is nothing but money hungry and manipulative. Come on, you're smarter than this."

Jace sighed, "We're only saying that maybe you should think about this before-"

They played over the topic as the door opened and Mickey stepped inside.

Ian relaxed some, seeing him.

"Don't tell me you already murdered him," Mickey asked with a smirk, walking into the living room.

"Thought about it," Jace muttered as Jake motioned towards the kitchen, "He's in there. Did you know that Mandy's been sneaking around with him?"

"Found out yesterday," Mickey said, "And it's none of our business."

All eyes were on him then, and Ian smiled a little.

Mickey just shrugged, "What? It's not like we're the ones dealing with him."

"Thank you!" Mandy shot her other brothers a hard stare, "You are just being idiots."

"Hardly," Jace said, "But-"

"It's not our problem," Mickey stated with a tone of finality, "Now, Mands," He looked at his little sister, "Get your boy toy and take him outside. The rest of us have chores we need to do."

A few groans and grumbles later, and the room was clearing out.

He glanced over to his mother, "Dad here?"

Maria shook her head, walking over, "No, he had to meet with the Mcallens. Are you going over there now?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "I think most of the restoration on their barn is finished though."

She smiled , "Alright. Call me later."

 

Yana Yevgenivna glanced fondly down at the photograph in her hands.

Svetlana smiled up at her from a hospital bed, a blue blanket in her arms.

She had known from the day Svetlana had told her she was pregnant that things would never be the same.

But Yevgeny had been a blessing in disguise and Yana had loved her grandson instantly.

It pained her, still, to see Svetlana there in the boy's features.

Losing her daughter was the most painful thing that she had ever endured, and without Yev, she wasn't sure she would have survived it.

But things were changing now... she could sense that.

Yevgeny was getting older; needing her less than he used to, and her reasons for keeping the boy close were slipping away.

She'd spoken to her lawyer earlier in the evening.

Apparently the Milkoviches had managed to work out their finances, and it could sway the custody hearing to Mickey's favor.

Yana thought of the man... Yev's father.

Svetlana had always been in Mickey's group of friends.

He'd been a good kid for the most part, but wasn't going anywhere special.

If Yana had argued that Mickey had never had a serious love in his life, it had changed the day Yevgeny was born.

She couldn't deny that he was a good father, and wanted the world for his son, but he was also young, still immature in a lot of ways and nowhere near ready to be a single parent, despite what he thought.

And after the night of Svetlana's accident... Well, there are some things that just can't be undone, and in that moment Mickey's mistakes had costed her daughter's life.

It made it so hard to trust him with Yev, despite the fact that since that night, he'd done nothing but try and prove himself.

She sighed deeply, and set the photo down on the counter, forcing herself to look at the facts without inputting too many personal emotions.

Mickey and Svetlana had shared custody of Yevgeny.

The boy had gotten both of his parents who always put his best interest first.

Then Svetlana had died.

Some of the blame rested with happenstance, but a lot of it fell to Mickey as well.

But the trigger of the event had only made him a better father, dedicating his all to trying to make a life for Yev.

Was it cruel to fight for custody?

It wasn't as if she'd wanted to... Mickey had been the one pressing for full custody, and she'd been perfectly content sharing.

She didn't want to fight.

She didn't want to put Yev through the hassle and confusion that the changes would bring, but now it seemed unavoidable.

Unless of course she just gave Mickey what he wanted…

But then she risked losing Yevgeny for good, and that little boy was all that she had to live for.

But... what did Yevy live for?

She knew that her grandson loved her, but his heart was with his father.

Maybe it was selfish to stand in the way of that…

"Grandma?" a little voice called, and Yana looked up.

"Yevy, sweetie, what are you doing out of bed?" she asked, as the five year old rubbed his eyes.

"I woked up…"

She smiled a little and waved the boy over, "Come here."

Yev crossed the room easily and climbed up on the sofa, into Yana's arms.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to the picture.

She picked it up, giving it a final glance before handing it to the little boy, "It's your Mom, holding you on the day you were born."

Yev admired the picture, "I was a little baby."

Yana chuckled, "Yes, you were."

"Where's Daddy?" he asked, noting his absence in the frame.

"I think he was taking the picture," she admitted.

Yev nodded, and stared at the thing quietly for a moment.

Then he asked, "Do you miss my mommy?"

She paused before answering and cleared her throat, "Uh, yes. Of course I do. Every day."

The little boy looked up at her, "I miss her, too."

Yana offered her a smile, "I know you do sweetie."

"But I miss Daddy too."

"You do?"

He nodded, "Sometimes. I wishes he could stay with us when I don't stay the night with him. I don't want him to go away, like my mommy."

Yana's heart broke a little and she tightened her grip on her grandson, "Your daddy isn't going anywhere, sweetheart."

Yev laid his head onto her shoulder, "I know, but I dreamed it sometimes when I sleep far away from him."

He looked up, "Can Daddy come sleep over here when I'm here?"

Yana sighed, "I don't think that's possible."

A frown fell on the boy's lips, and Yana swallowed, "Yevy, can I ask you a very important, big boy question?"

He nodded.

"Would you like to spend more nights at your dad's place?"

Yevgeny crooked his head, "Can I?"

"Would you like to?"

He nodded, "Yes, I love it!"

Yana smiled kindly, "I know you do. That's why I wanted to ask... How would you feel about maybe staying there a lot? Living with your daddy?"

He blinked his big blue eyes, "Living with Daddy all the time?"

She nodded, and he seemed to think, "But that means I won't live here?"

"Maybe," she admitted, "You could still visit and come over any time that Daddy tells you that you can, but you would stay most of the time with him."

Yevgeny's little brows raised, "I can do that?"

The sheer wonderment in his voice was answer enough for Yana, and guilt swarmed her that she'd just assumed that she'd known what was best for Yev.

Maybe there was a better way to approach the situation where everyone ended up happy.

With a forced smile, she kissed the little boy's head, "I think we could work something out, if that's what you want."

Yev wrapped his arms around Yana's neck, squealing, "Yes!"

Yana hugged him back, and tried not to let her grandson see the tear that slipped down her cheek.


End file.
